The True Eater of Gods
by The Reaper Only
Summary: Murasaki Sakaki was paying the price for using the Prototype God Arc. She left behind everyone and everything she ever knew and loved. Now she is trying to find her place in a world full of monster that eats each other to survive. Will she succeed? Or will she lose herself in the process? (Sequel to Prototype God Arc. Before and during God Eater 2. Maybe lead to God Eater 3)
1. Prologue: Three Years Later

_**I know that i promise this in January, but i didn't have time. I wanted to finish some fanfics first and i couldn't do it because of work. I'm still haven't finish those fanfics, but i'll start this anyway because... Fuck it. I don't care anymore, i promise this almost half a year ago and i haven't published it. I suck :P but now that i'm here, i'll deliver the best sequel you have ever read... Or at least i'll try to meet the expectations... If you had any. In the meantime, i'll continue my other God Eater fanfic so that one won't fall behind either. Please, enjoy it.**_

PS: Fuck my grammars, if i got wrong in any word there's no need for you to point it out. You all know that i suck, i'll try my best. Just review the story :D

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_ : Three Years Later

Everything was dark, the night rule the world and the monsters, the Aragamis become more active, they start hunting. Inside an old decaying building, in the last floor, a single light could be seen, it was faint, but anyone could know from afar that someone was there. Inside, a candle was lit on top of a desk, next to it a little book was open with its blank pages expose. A dark figure sits down in front of the book, take a pen and slowly start to write in it...

 _"Parts of my memory are no longer with me. It's been three years since i left the Den, Fenrir Far East Branch. I had to leave, if i stay any longer... Who knows what i could've done to them. I don't try to think about it too much. The best thing i can do is keep going, staying away from the branch and never going back. To tell the truth, a part of me wants to come back, to see Soma again, to look him in the eyes and tell him "I'm sorry", but i can't. The night before i left was the best night i ever had. He and i... It's better if i don't write that down, although it's pretty obvious what we both did that night. The reason I'm writing is to keep my mind busy, that keeps me from going crazy. Being alone for three whole years is not easy, especially for someone like me. The Aragamis don't make it easy either, i might've become paranoid, i heard footsteps, voices... But they are all inside my head, i know..."_

 _"I'm no longer human, that's for sure. I don't want to describe myself, there's no need for that. Physically, i'm more human than Aragami, but i still have some parts that say otherwise, like my right arm, my horn and the scales in my left arm. I've been wondering if I can "evolve" like the other Aragamis. After two years, that question has been answered. I can't, at least not entirely. My body can't change, but i can age, my hair grows, my nails as well and i even have my menstruation, which i wasn't actually expecting at all"_

 _"Still, these three years have been rough. I get used to the taste of the Aragamis, even their smell. I can smell them now, that helps me to hunt them down when i'm hungry and i'm always hungry. I can't get enough of it, i'm surprised that i eat a lot every single day and i don't get fat at all"_

 _"I heard something outside of my hiding, it's a group of Aragamis, Ogretails. I'll take them down, i'm starting to get hungry... For now, i'll stop here. I'll continue later, maybe next week, i don't know. I'm starting to feel that this diary is the only thing that keeps my sanity standing... I need to focus if i want to survive... And if i want to keep my mind in the right place, i don't want to go crazy again"_

 _"My name is... Murasaki Sakaki, former God Eater and now... A human turn into an Aragami"_


	2. The Girl and the Dog

**The chapters will get longer from here on out. This was to set the tone of the story, it will be rated M. For the moment what do you think? Please leave me a review, that helps me a lot so I can keep going without worrying too much :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** : The Girl and the Dog

The sun came out in the morning, the ruins of the old city meet the sun once again, it was a shame that the buildings were in such a state... Abandoned, left to rot, to decay. Vegetation took over must of those building and cover them with green, the streets were cover with dirt and dust. The city in the middle of nowhere was a little jungle now, compared to what it used to by in the past. In the entrance of one of the buildings, a girl was standing there, looking around, smelling the air of the morning. She was a little different from the normal human being. She had a white horn on the left side of her head, her right arm was monstrous, it was like an Aragami arm and her left arm was cover in scales. Besides all that, the rest of her body was completely normal.

Murasaki Sakaki yawn and scratch her hair a little, she used to have brown hair, but for some reason, it was starting to change colors. It was now white. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and black pants, Murasaki keeps smelling the air until she suddenly stops and looks to the north, she then smiles and runs toward the smell without a doubt. She was running faster than any human being, even faster than any of the God Eaters she has ever known. Murasaki jumps at the wall of a building and climbs it with her bare hands. Her finger stabs the concrete and she quickly gets to the top. Once on the rooftop, she looks from the edge, there was her prey. She saw a Vajra and a little group of Ogretails, they weren't attacking each other, so they were cooperating. Murasaki was salivating, she cleans her mouth and then let herself fall from the edge of the building. She landed on top of a car, destroying it in the process and run toward her prey without showing any signs of slowing down.

The Vajra saw her and roar at her, the Ogretails get closer to the Vajra, to protect him, but it was useless. Murasaki got to them and she kills all the Ogretails in a matter of seconds thanks to the skeletal wings that came out of her back, just like the Dyaus Pita. The Ogretails were massacred and the Vajra was the only Aragami that was standing. Murasaki look at him in the eyes, never looking away, the Vajra did the same. Murasaki take a step closer and her wings spread in the air, she was truly threatening. The Vajra roar again and take a couple of steps back, he was afraid of her. The blood and organs from the Ogretails were in her wings, she smiles and with one, precise, move she cut the Vajra's head off. The body was still standing for at least four seconds before falling to the ground. Murasaki's wing go back inside her back, making a sound of crushing bones in the process. Once she was done, she walks to the body and with her bare hands open the beast's stomach, she searches and there it was, The Core. She grabs it and eats it savagely. Like all manners she once had didn't exist at all, she wasn't the same person she once was, it's even debatable if she's even a person anymore.

Murasaki finishes eating the core, but she wasn't satisfied. She keeps eating the corpse but stopped when she heard something behind her. She turns around and in the middle of the street, there was a dog, a black dog. Murasaki looks at the animal for a moment and then go back eating. The dog walks toward her with curiosity in his eyes. The dog gets closer to her and smells her feets nervously. Murasaki looks at the canine again, this time she moves away from him, but the dog follows her. She takes a piece of meat from the Aragami and throws it next to the dog. As soon the meat falls to the ground, the dog jump at the meat and start eating. Murasaki's eyes were focused on the dog, she was wondering how it was possible for him to be alive outside, in this world of giant monsters killing each other and everything that stands in their way. The dog wasn't that big, it was small, a puppy. She knew that race of dogs, they grow up quite large. Murasaki left the Vajra's body and sit in front of the dog, just like him, she was starting to get curious. The dog leaves the meat on the ground and looks at her, she touches the dog in the head and pats him. The dog not only let her touch him, but he was enjoying it. Murasaki smile at the little animal. She looks around before standing up again.

"You look kinda lonely," She said. "You want to come with me? I can take care of you... If you want" The dog bark at her while moving his tail. Murasaki grabs the dog and takes him with her...

* * *

It was dark outside. The night takes over the world for the next hours and the Aragamis start to get more active. In the last floor of a tall building, a little light could be seen. Inside, Murasaki was looking outside the window for a moment. She didn't look tired... Because she wasn't. She can't sleep, not because she is making an effort to remain awake, but because she is unable to sleep. From time to time, she gets tired and can take a little nap, but the rest of the year she's wide awake. She saw the candle next to her and then to the little dog she "adopts". She put her hand on his head and stroke it gently. She then turns to the desk, the diary on top of it was open. She grabs a pen and writes once again.

" _Today I find a dog... It was really odd. I wasn't expecting to be one in the wild, especially a puppy. If I let it outside, he won't last a day, not even hours. I've decided to take it with me, mostly because I want some company... even if it is a dog, I need someone or something to talk. So much silence is driving me crazy... The Aragamis start to move in groups, big groups. I encounter a group today, but it wasn't that big, compared to the ones I saw a week ago, it was nothing but there's a possibility that something is happening. Lately, I'm seeing big Aragamis being protected by smaller Aragamis, mostly Ogretails, Zygotes, and some Cocoon Maidens. There are also new Aragamis around. Who knows how Fenrir is calling them, for now, I don't name them I just kill them or avoid them if they look dangerous... Like the Ouroboros. I can kill one, but there's no need for me to go after one_ "

" _Anyway, I'm planning to move out to another area tomorrow. This building is actually a good hiding, but I prefer something with bigger doors and walls. Maybe something underground would be nice this time... I'll go south for now. I think I know a perfect place to hide... I only have to wait and see... Oh, and the name of the dog... I don't know... Isaac looks like a good name, isn't it?_ "

Murasaki closes the diary and sighs. She goes back to the window and stares at the outside world, like waiting for something to happen... She then turns around for a moment and walks to the bag she had near her bed. She grabs it and takes out a little box, inside there was a broken walkman, she smiles at it for a moment and grabs it. It was torn apart, even the cassette is useless now. She grabs the headphones and pretends to listen to music. She whispers the lyrics of a song...

 _This is a tricky situation_  
 _I've only got myself to blame_  
 _It's just a simple fact of life_  
 _It can happen to anyone_

 _You win, you lose_  
 _It's a chance you have to take with love_  
 _Oh yeah, I fell in love_  
 _But now you say it's over and I'm falling apart_

 _I'm falling apart... I'm falling apart...?_

She repeated the same lyrics for a while, like she completely forgot the rest of the song or simply couldn't like singing because of the strong feeling of nostalgia she felt. Murasaki takes out her headphones and put them back in the box alongside the broken walkman. She put all back in the bag and just stay in the bed looking at the wall. A single tear came out of her left eye, she didn't notice it, she didn't feel it... She just stays there, thinking about her life before she became this... When her life was simpler... When she had people around her who she could trust and rely on... Friends, family... But now all that is gone... She can't go back, there was no turning back now, it was too late.


	3. Wild World

**New Chapter finally here! Please leave me a review, I need them XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 2** : Wild World

Before the sun comes out, Murasaki was already outside the city. She had her bag in her back, the dog was in her arms. She was wearing the same outfit as yesterday, a black sleeveless shirt, black pants and no shoes. She was walking through the seemingly endless desert. She shrugs and keeps walking to the south, she wasn't in a hurry, so she walks with calm, but looking around. Always in guard. She takes a look at the puppy in her arms and then to the scenery in front of her. She was thinking of what might happen to the little animal. She was sure that at some point he will die either at the hands of one of those monsters or... To her own hands. She knew she wouldn't kill the dog, but if at some point she didn't find food and start to starve, then she won't control herself. She shakes her head and put those thoughts in the back of her mind. Murasaki needs to find a new hideout and she can't think of those things now. Murasaki spends the next hours walking through the desert until she stumbles with another ruin. Just like the ones before, these ones were what was left of a city. Murasaki saw the buildings that had fallen apart, either because of time or the Aragamis. She enters the city with her guard up. The place was empty, there was no Aragami nearby. She was a little nervous by that. There has to be at least an Ogretail, but it was a complete desert. Murasaki never let her guard down, she keeps walking around the ruins of the city until finally confirm that in fact there was no Aragami there. She sighs decide to find a good hideout. A big building was good, but she wanted something where the Aragamis won't find her easily and a place that won't fall apart that easily if they decide to attack her directly.

Murasaki suddenly stops in the middle of the street, she could hear something behind her. She turns around there was nothing there. She sighs and walks around the corner, slowly. She could sense a presence near her. She turns to the corner and saw two kids, a boy (wearing a black T-shirt, grey pants and he had brown short hair. He wasn't wearing shoes) and a girl (she was wearing a white one-piece dress stained with blood. She had a long blonde hair. She wasn't wearing shoes) whispering between each other. The girl saw Murasaki and yell, the boy turns to see her and take out a knife and stay in front of the girl, trying to protect her. Murasaki just stares at them. The dog jumps out of her hands and goes to the children to sniff them while moving his tail. Murasaki notices that the girl was hugging a big old book in her arms, like she was protecting it.

"... Are you two by your own?" Murasaki asks and approaches them. The boy pushes the girl away and swings his blade.

"Stay away, monster!" He yells. Murasaki knew that she should feel hurt by those words, but she didn't feel anything at all. She shrug, turn around and walk away, but Isaac didn't follow her. He was looking at the children. "Leave them, Isaac... Let's go" She said, almost in a demanding tone. The girl pushes the boy away and walks to Murasaki.

"Maria! Get away from her!" The boy yell. Murasaki looks at the little girl in front of her. She was looking at her with fascination.

"What are you?" She asks. "Are you... One of them?"

"... And what if I am?" She asks and then looks around her, she could tell that something big was nearby. "Hey... Go inside the building and don't come out until I say so..."

"Why...?" The girl asks and then and Aragami jump at Murasaki out of nowhere. It was a Hannibal... A Green Hannibal... The monster pushes her again a wall, destroying part of the building in the process. The kids run away to the next street and hide inside an old bookstore. From there they saw the whole fight that was taking place in front of them. Murasaki grabs the Hannibal by the horns and throws him away with an impossible strength. The Green Hannibal landed on top of a bus and Murasaki let out her skeletal wings. That Green Hannibal has been following her for quite a while... She remembers it from when she was an Aragami... Looks like he wants her dead, no matter what. The Hannibal roar at her and throw green fire at her, she dodges it and runs right at him. The Hannibal raise his fist and punch her, but Murasaki jump at the last second to avoid the hit. She landed on the back of the Aragami and stab him with her wings. The Hannibal roar in pain and try to shake her off, but Murasaki didn't fall. She opens his back and saw a core. She was about to rip it out, but she let her guard down. A fireball was launch from her left and hit her, making her fall from the Hannibal's back. She stands up as fast as she can and saw another Hannibal, a normal one.

"What a pain..." She said. Both Aragami attack her, Murasaki spread her wings, she closes her eyes and calms herself. She opens them again and the Hannibals were only at mere centimeters from her. In less than a second, Murasaki swings her wings and cut the normal Hannibal's head off. As for the Green Hannibal, she only cut his right arm. Both Monsters fall to the ground. Murasaki move to the corpse of the normal Hannibal and rip out his core and swallow it, she knew that it will stand up again, but it will take some time for his head to regenerate. She then turns to the Green Hannibal that roar at her. She smiles at the monster that sees her as her mortal enemy and stabs him in the right eye. "Good fight... But not good enough..." She said and take out his core, but she didn't eat it, she crushes it with her hands. She looks around and saw the kids in the bookstore. They were scared of her, but at the same time fascinated... Or at least the girl was, the boy didn't trust her at all. She walks to them and her wings go inside her back again. "Are you alright?" Murasaki asks them. They look at each other and nodded

"Yes... Thank you" Said the girl. "You save us"

"I didn't save you... They weren't after you... They are after me" Said Murasaki and look at the bookstore, it was almost intact. The books were completely cover with dust, but they were complete. "Do you live around here?"

"We are not answering that" Said the boy. "And i won't thank you for what you did"

"... Do I look like i care what a brat like you says?" Murasaki said with a calm voice. "I'm asking a question, you better answer it"

"Yes... We live around here" The girl answers.

"I'm searching for a place underground. A place where I can spend the night without worrying about the Aragamis" She explains and the kids share a look.

"The subway station" Said the girl. "There are no monster there, only insects"

"I see..." Murasaki grabs Isaac and head for the Subway Station, but the girl stops her.

"Wait, can we go with you?" She asks and the boy hit her.

"Are you crazy, Maria!? Did you see her? She's a monster!"

"She's not a monster, Adam. She can help us!"

"... Do whatever you want. I don't really care" Murasaki walk away. She actually wanted to act differently around those kids, but she hasn't spoken to anyone in years. She finds people and starts acting like an asshole. She was starting to wonder how she'll react if she gets to see Soma again... Will she act like the Murasaki he knew or a completely different person? There was no way of telling... At least for now.

* * *

Murasaki goes down the stairs that lead her to the Subway Station. She looks around the place, it was completely destroyed, she saw the rats running away from her and hiding in the darkness. Murasaki goes to the rails and start walking through the tunnel and saw a door to the right of the tunnel. She goes through the door and walks through a corridor until she finds another door, at the other side she found a power room. It was like an office, but with more dirt and machines. The room was big enough for her and Isaac and maybe three people more. Not only that, it was a perfect place for her to stay. The big Aragamis won't find her that easily and the small ones won't escape from her if they enter. Murasaki leaves her bag on the floor and let go of Isaac, she walks to the machines and sees if they work. Fortunately, they didn't. She didn't want to turn on the lights, it might call unwanted attention.

"Well... This will be our new home, Isaac" She said and Isaac bark happily. She pats him on the head. "Stay here for a moment. I'm going to bring you food" Isaac sit down in the middle of the room and Murasaki leave, she closes the door and gets out of the Subway. She sighs and walks around the ruins, searching for an Aragami she could hunt down. The Green Hannibal was nowhere to be found and the other Hannibal regenerate his core, but not his head. Murasaki went after him and kill it again, only this time she cut his arms and legs off. She decided to use it as her temporary source of food. Murasaki eats a part of the Aragami and cut a slice of meat for Isaac. She then decided to return to the Subway, but stopped when she saw an old music store, almost intact. She smiles at it and runs to the store. The showcase of the store was broken and she enters through there. Once inside, she saw a lot of posters and CDs laying on the ground. She walks around the store and find the cassettes and surprisingly enough, an old Walkman with headphones and batteries behind the counter. She put the walkman in her pocket and search for cassettes. She picks a couple of cassettes of Queen and some other of bands she didn't even know. Today, no one would know their names or the name of their songs. She grabs everything she wanted and prepare to leave, but stopped in the showcase when she saw an Ouroboros walking through the city, destroying the buildings while it walks through them and not paying attention to the Ogretails that step on. Murasaki saw the entrance of the Subway, it wasn't near the giant Aragami so she decided to run at full speed. She didn't want to fight against an Ouroboros today, she needs to go back to her hideout. She runs and reaches the entrance without any difficulty.

As soon she goes down the stairs, she saw the kids from earlier in the Station, hugging each other, scared of the quake that produces the Ouroboros steps. She notices that some parts of the subway are starting to fall and a big piece of concrete start to fall on top of the children. She grabs them both and saves them from dying. She then decided to take them with her, despite the boys complains. Murasaki goes inside the room and Isaac wave his tail. She closes the door, pushes the kids to the corner and waits in silence until the quake finish. The Boy didn't say a word and wait until everything was over. As soon it did, he yells at Murasaki.

"Why did you bring us here!?" He yells and Murasaki simply slaps him on the cheek.

"I save your life and that's how you respond!? Such an ungrateful child" She said. "I could just leave you to die, but I didn't. Just shut up and be grateful"

"You are not even human. Why do you care?" He asks.

"You know nothing about me. So you better shut up. The Ouroboros leave now. There's no danger anymore, so I invite you to leave my new house if you are going to be ungrateful" The Boy stand up and walk to the door.

"Let's go, Maria," Said the boy, but the girl didn't move. "Maria?"

"I'm staying here," She said and the boy's eyes widen.

"Are you crazy!? She's going to kill you!" He yells in front of Murasaki

"... I'm right here, you know" The boy ignores her.

"We don't even know what she wants. It's better if we stick together. Remember! Trust no one! Or are you forgetting what happened last week? We were five, now it's only the two of us because of those thieves! Just come... Please!"

"Adam... We have a better chance of surviving with her... She save us, let's stay with her for now..." Maria turns to Murasaki. "That if you don't have any trouble," Murasaki thought about it for a moment. She didn't have any problems with having these kids with her at all, but she knew that she won't get along with Adam at all. She finally shrugs.

"Do whatever you want. If you are staying, will put some rules here" She said.

"Thank you, I hope we don't become a problem for you," Said Maria.

"What the hell, Maria!?" Adam ask. He could at Murasaki right in the eyes and sigh. "... Fine, I'm staying too, but only because of you!" Adam sits next to Maria.

"If we are staying here, then we should introduce ourselves. My name is Maria, and he is Adam. We both lose our parent to the Aragamis" She said with a sad tone. "What about you?" Murasaki takes a deep breath.

"... My name is Murasaki and I used to be a God Eater" She said and took both kids by surprise.

"A God Eater?" Adam asks. "Those who kill the Aragamis? What happen to you?"

"... An experiment went wrong. I end up like this and I decided that it was better if I stay here and not in Fenrir. I'm kind of a monster now" She laughed a little. "But at least I'm keeping part of my beauty" She joked and Maria laugh.

"To me, you're ugly" Adam cross his arms.

"... I can kick you out, you know..."

* * *

The night takes over the world once more. Maria and Adam fall sleep really quickly with Isaac next to them. Murasaki leaves a blanket over them and make sure they don't get cold. The last thing she wanted was to take care of sick children. Murasaki takes this chance to get out of the room and take a look at what happened to the Station. Everything was falling apart because of the Ouroboros. She gets out of the room and saw multiples holes in the Subway Station ceiling. Parts of the ceiling were still falling down. Murasaki saw what appear to be clean water falling from a pipeline to the Subway tracks. There wasn't electricity so it was no danger there. The water was falling almost violently in one of the big holes of the station and before she even knows it, she had a little lake in the Subway going down the tunnel. She walks to the waterfall and takes a little of the water, it was clean.

"What a surprise... But what a bad luck. I wanted to stay hidden, now this place might get the Aragami's attention" She said. "Well... I'll worry about all that later" Murasaki sit down in one of the waiting chairs of the Station, take out the walkman she finds in the Music Store and put a Queen cassette inside. She put her headphones on and pray that the device wasn't broken. She hit the play button and the music hit her ears. It was a familiar voice, a familiar song and that bring a smile to her face.

 ** _To avoid complications  
_** ** _She never kept the same address  
_** ** _In conversation  
_** ** _She spoke just like a baroness_**

 ** _Met a man from China  
_** ** _Went down to Geisha Minah  
_** ** _Then again incidentally  
_** ** _If you're that way inclined  
_** ** _Perfume came naturally from Paris  
_** ** _For cars she couldn't care less  
_** ** _Fastidious and precise_**

 ** _She's a Killer Queen  
_** ** _Gunpowder, gelatine  
_** ** _Dynamite with a laser beam  
_** ** _Guaranteed to blow your mind  
_** ** _Anytime_**

The songs keep going and Murasaki moves her head to the beat of the song. She didn't stop there, she keeps listening to the whole cassette and putting another when she finished listening. She can't sleep, but that doesn't mean she can't enjoy every single second... She looks at the sky through one of the holes in the ceiling, the night full of stars bring a little of sadness in her when a particular song starts playing...

 _ **It started off so well  
**_ _ **They said we made a perfect pair  
**_ _ **I clothed myself in your glory and your love  
**_ _ **How I loved you  
**_ _ **How I cried**_

 _ **The years of care and loyalty  
**_ _ **Were nothing but a sham it seems  
**_ _ **The years belie we lived a lie  
**_ _ **I love you till I die**_

 _ **Save me, save me, save me  
**_ _ **I can't face this life alone  
**_ _ **Save me, save me, save me  
**_ _ **I'm naked and I'm far from home**_

Murasaki takes out her headphone and feels the tears coming out from her eyes, she couldn't stop them at all. They were like waterfalls. The lyrics from that song remind her of her last days with Soma and the life she had now. She, deep down, wanted someone to save her from this situation. She wanted everything to go back the way it used to be...

* * *

Kota was right next to the elevator of the Den. He looks at the watch on his wrist and sighs. Sakaki told him that he was getting a new God Eater in the Unit today, he was hoping it wasn't anything like Erina or Emil that start fighting every single moment they can. The elevator suddenly opens in front of him and he looks at a very familiar face. A girl with short blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She wasn't wearing the God Eater Uniform, instead, she was wearing a big brown sweatshirt with a hood over her head. She was using military pants and black boots. Her hands were hiding in the pockets of her sweatshirt and the Armlet the thing that sticks the most.

"Sasha!?" Kota asks. "What are you doing here...? Wait, is that an armlet? Don't tell me..."

"Yep, from today forward I'll be a God Eater, Kota" Sasha smile at Kota. Since Murasaki run away, Sasha has been trying to become a God Eater, but she wasn't compatible. Now that the new generation God Arcs was here, Sakaki agreed to let her do the aptitude test and she was positive. She was officially a New-Type. She and Kota talk a lot since Murasaki leave and became good friends, the same with Lindow, Sakuya, Alisa and Soma. She didn't get to know Lenka that well because he's now on special missions. He was never around the Den so it was rare to actually see him around... Almost like a ghost.

"A God Eater? You didn't tell me that!" Sasha smirk at him.

"I wanted to keep it a secret. Also, I wanted to see your face... Not only that, but i'll stay be your side for the time being... Leader"

"Leader...? So you are my new member? That's awesome!" Kota almost scream and give her a high five. They clap hands. "I'm counting on you, Sasha. And don't worry, i won't be too hard on you, but i'll be hard when i need too... It's no joke outside, it's dangerous"

"I know, you don't have to remind me that. I'm ready whenever you are" Said Sasha with enthusiasm. "By the way... Do you know anything about... You know who?" Kota nodded and enter to the elevator with her.

"We actually found her, but lost her again. Last week, we receive an image from a satellite. Murasaki is in the north, far away from us. It'll take us days to even reach her. Luckly for us, Fenrir stop searching and decided to put her in the list of KIA. Sakaki and Soma are discussing on a method to get to her... It'll be difficult, she moves a lot"

"I'll help. I want to see her again... Even if she's not human anymore, she's my friend and i refuse to abandon her" Sasha look at Kota in the eyes and he scratch his head.

"If that's the case i'll need to train you, just in case. I'll take you with Soma and Sakaki later so we can talk about this. Now i'll teach you how to shoot properly and create bullets"

"Alright" Sasha follow Kota to the training room. "I'm closer than before... I hope you're alright, Murasaki" Sasha thought.


	4. Survival Of The Fittest

**It's been a while :D Sorry. Here's the update  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 3** : Survival Of The Fittest

The Green Hannibal was walking around the city. He has only one thing in mind, an objective, a prey. He was looking for Murasaki. He had a grudge against her and all he really wanted is to kill her at all cost. The Hannibal saw a dead Dyaus Pita in the middle of the street, there was a big group of Ogretails eating what was left of it. The core of that Aragami was still inside it. The Hannibal roar at the scavengers and they run away as they see the Hannibal running to the corpse. The Hannibal roar at the Ogretails when he reaches the dead body and devours what was left of the Aragami. The first thing he eats was the core. He swallows it whole and keeps eating the fallen beast. While he does that, the sky was covered by Dark Red clouds. The clouds keep the world in the dark and red thunders hit the ground, followed by red rain. The rain falls not only in the city but almost all around the country before known as Japan. The rain falls so fast and with so much power that it felt like needles falling from the sky. The Red Rain hit the Green Hannibal and he roars as soon he felt the water touching his body. Suddenly, his body starts changing. His body got bigger, he reaches the size of a Marduk, maybe a little bigger. His green skin got darker, his eyes turn red and start glowing. From his back, skeletal wings came out like the Dyaus Pita, the only difference is that his wings were glowing green. His tail got larger and spikes came out of it. His arms and legs were covered by a thick Red armor, the horns got bigger and another pair of horns grew behind his head. The Hannibal punch the floor with his fist and roar at the sky. His wings glow brighter and little Aragamis answer his call. Ogretails, Cocoon Maidens and even Abaddons surround him. They bow to him while their whole bodies change to a dark green color...

* * *

Maria was sitting in a corner of the room, her eyes were focused on the book she had in her hands, the books she didn't let go for who knows how long, it never leaves her side. Her adoptive mother give her that book and since the moment she died, she never separates from it. Adam was still sleeping near her, Alongside with Isaac, she looks at them before looking back at the book. She opens it and starts reading in silence. The door open slowly and Murasaki enter the room, she saw Adam sleeping and didn't make any loud noises. Murasaki had a little plastic bag with her, inside there was food, all she could find were just can of beans and fruit. She leaves the bag next to Maria and sits in front of her.

"Maria, this is all I could find... There's nothing left here for you or Adam to eat" Said Murasaki with a tired voice. "It's been a couple of days since we've been here and to be honest... I don't think you'll survive in this area, so our best option is to leave as soon as possible. First, we'll wait for the rain to pass... As far as I know, that Red Rain kills people, but not Aragamis" Murasaki stay with the two kids for three days now. She got to know them better, at least Maria, Adam still doesn't trust her at all. Maria explain her the situation they were in. Adam and Maria lost their parents months ago and they have been staying with a group of other kids trying to survive in the forest, but not long ago a group of thieves appears out of nowhere. They kill the rest of the kids and stole all their food, clothes and everything they had. Only them survive. Murasaki decides to take care of them at least until she finds a place for them to stay and she could leave them behind. The last thing she wanted is to stay near them if there's no food. She fears that she might hurt them. Now the situation was bad for the kids and they need to leave this place to search somewhere else for food.

"I understand... It can't be helped..." Maria closes her book and hugs it. "Then we should prepare to leave then"

"I'm glad that you understand... You are nothing like that idiot over there" Murasaki point at Adam and close her fist. "I swear it. I really want to hit him right in the face"

"It's not his fault... He lost everyone, just like me. His parents were killed by a big Aragami in front of him... Mine were... gone before I could even talk. He's not my brother by blood, but he treats me like I'm his sister and I treat him like he's my brother. We are all we have left" Maria explained. "He's like that because he wants to protect me and he doesn't trust anyone because every person we trust end up stealing from us or simply tries to hurt us. Please, don't hate him for trying to do the right thing... But yeah, he often can be intolerable"

"... I never had a brother or a sister that could protect me from any danger or tell me how he cares about me... Only friends that I could treat like family, they were the only family I had, besides my father. Still, your brother is a pain in the ass. Sorry if I'm offending you, but is the truth"

"I know... He is difficult sometimes" Maria look at her book's cover. "If there's a God... I wish he listen to my prays to help him to change"

"I wouldn't waste my energies believing in a God, Maria. If I were you, I'll throw that bible away" Murasaki cross her arms. "If he exists... Then let me tell you, God never did anything good for me"

"If he exists or doesn't, I don't care. This bible gives me something that no one can take away from me"

"And what is that?"

"Hope... It gives me Hope"

* * *

Sasha Tatewaki and Emil von Strasbourg, her teammate in the First Unit, were called to the Director's Office. They stand before Paylor Sakaki while he was typing something on the computer of his desk. Sasha sigh and take a look at Emil, he seems calm and he always was calm. That was some of the things that she hates about him, that and the fact that he was too friendly with her and Erina. He was treating them like family like he was her big brother. Sakaki stops writing and looks at the two God Eater in front of him. He smiles at them.

"Thanks for coming you two. To be honest, we need something from you" He said.

"Of course, Director. We'll accept any task you ask and accomplish it with grace" Said Emil and Sasha sighs.

"Shut up, Emil" She said. "Director, what do you need us for?" Sasha asks politely. Sakaki takes out a file from one of the drawers of the desk and leaves it on the table.

"We need you two to go to Friar to assist the God Eaters. They are focusing on finding God Eater for the "Blood Unit" that will consist of members of the 3rd Generation God Eaters and lately, they lack God Eaters to defend and search for material for investigation" Sakaki explained.

"... When you say Friar, you mean the Fenrir's Mobile Fortress?" Sasha asks and Sakaki nodded. "Woah, That sound exciting"

"Indeed it is. Still, you won't be long for too long, only a month or two, or maybe shorter. There is already a list of possible match for the 3rd Generation God Eaters so your task will be only to support them in battle and help them in everything they need"

"We accept the mission with pleasure" Emil bow and Sasha hit him in the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Don't say "We" like you get to decide for all the team!" Sasha yells at him. "But... yes, I accept too. It will be only the two of us?"

"Yes, but don't worry. You won't be sent on missions you can't handle. You'll go the next week so prepare yourself. When you get there, talk to Dr. Rachel Claudius. She'll take care of the rest. That's all for today you can leave, Emil. Sasha, stay here. There's something we need to discuss" Said Sakaki. Emil bows again and leave. Sakaki opens the files and takes out a picture. It shows a girl with long white hair, a white horn on the left side of her head and her right arm resembling the one of an Aragami. Sakaki gives Sasha the picture and she gasped.

"Is her...?" She asks and Sakaki nodded. It was the first time Sasha saw a picture of the actual state of Murasaki. Until this point, everyone's been keeping it a secret from her.

"That picture was taken by the satellite a week ago. Murasaki has changed physically but for what we can see, she retains her humanity. The reason I'm sending you to Friar is to look for her. She's in the north, near Friar. Dr. Rachel's also helping me in the search and this will be your priority mission... Find Murasaki and bring her back" Said Sakaki. Sasha looks at the picture and takes a deep breath.

" _Murasaki... Every second you are closer than before_ " She thought. " _I'm almost there... Wait for me_ " Sasha leave the picture on the table and look at Sakaki in the eyes. "I will bring Murasaki back. I promise you"

"I hope everything goes well on your mission"

* * *

The next day when the Red Rain passed, Murasaki, Adam and Maria came out of the subway. Murasaki had Isaac in her arms. She takes a look at her surroundings and makes sure that the street was clear from any Aragamis. She looks at the kids and simply nodded, they run from street to street, stopping in the corners to make sure that there was no danger, if there was any Murasaki will simply kill it and keep going.

"... Something's no right" She said. "Too much silence"

"Isn't that good?" Adam asks. "It means there nothing here"

"It means that SOMETHING is here. Don't you get it? Even when there nothing happening, there should be noise. Some kind of noise, but it bothers me that we can't hear a thing and-" Murasaki stop talking and smell something. "Wait... There definitely something here. I can smell it" Adam lay on the wall made of glass of a building while Murasaki search for the threat. Maria stays near her. "Out of nowhere, I can smell them... They are everywhere... They are surrounding us"

"What should we do?" Maria asks and Isaac bark.

"Stay close to me" Murasaki look at Adam who's still laying on the wall. "Adam, get close to me now!"

"There's nothing here!" He said. "Maria, you can't believe her"

"Adam, please. Stay away from that wall and come with us" Said Maria.

"I'm not doing that because there nothing to worry about. There are no Aragamis here"

"Goddammit, Adam! I'm trying to keep you safe, but if you really want to die then I won't get in your fucking way! You can die for all I care! But don't you dare to drag your sister to the grave with you!" Murasaki yell at Adam and Maria remain quiet behind her. "It's been three days since I've been taking care of you and your sister and let me tell you something... I hate the way you treat me. To you, I'm a monster and that's true. I'm a monster, but keep in mind that I could've just killed you and Maria if I wanted, anytime. I'm a monster, but not the monster you think I am. You think you are protecting her? Then try to protect her from that Aragami behind you"

"Huh?" Adam turns around and saw a giant shadow behind the glass. Maria pushes Murasaki away and runs toward Adam.

"Adam!" She yelled. Murasaki grabs Maria's arm and pulls her away. She leaves Isaac with her and run toward Adam, grabs his arm and throws him to Maria before the Aragami behind the glass could bite his head off. Instead of Adam's head, the Aragami bite Murasaki's right arm. Murasaki saw her enemy in the eyes... It was the Green Hannibal, but he was completely different from the other day. He transforms into a bigger Aragami. The Green Hannibal rip off her arm and punch her away. Murasaki couldn't think, She could only see how her own arm was being swallowed by the Aragami. Murasaki landed on the other side of the street, making a hole in the wall of a building. Blood came out of her body like a waterfall and the Aragami roar victorious. The Hannibal walk slowly toward his prey. Murasaki stands up and her arm starts to regenerate. She takes out her wings and prepares for anything.

"Murasaki!" Maria yelled and try to go with her, but Adam stops her. "Let me go, Adam! She needs our help! Murasaki!"

"Run! He's not after you!" She yells and looks at the Hannibal walking to her. The Aragami roar and the wings of the Dyaus Pita came out of his back, glowing green. Shortly after that, a big number of small Aragamis surround the area. They even surround Maria, Adam and Isaac. Murasaki watches surprised at the situation before her. She not only was outnumbered, but the Green Hannibal have the kids as hostages and he have all this Aragamis under his control. "You are playing dirty, you asshole" She said and her arm grew back. It resembles a normal human arm instead of the Aragami arm she used to have. The Green Hannibal roar as loud as he could and all the Aragami attack her at the same time. "You are not the only one that can play dirty! I have my tricks under my sleeve too!" A Green Ogretail jump at her from behind and its mouth was only centimeters from her face. In the blink of an eye... Everything went dark...


	5. Trust

**There's something you should know. The reason why I wasn't updating until now was because of work and I only could update a story at a time. Besides that, I really want to take my time with this fanfic because there's a certain part that I want to write and I think it needs more work.**

 ** _The cliffhanger in the last chapter was because I'm so evil and I feed on your despair. I love when you scream "WHY!?"_**

* * *

 **Chapter 4** : Trust

 _It was dark outside, the moon was the only light during the terrifying darkness of the night. Inside an abandoned factory, in a little room, Maria was reading the bible. Her eyes were focused on the old, yellowed, pages that were ready to turn apart with a little touch. Maria hears a noise and closes the book, carefully. She looks at the door of her room and saw her foster mother coming in. She had what appear to be a bouquet of flowers. She smiles at Maria and kneels in front of her. She gives her the bouquet of flowers and pats her head. Maria looks at the flowers and couldn't help but smile at their beauty._

 _"I found them on the wood with your father. I'm as surprised as you to actually find them... I want you to have them" Maria's mother smile. "We are leaving tomorrow and I want you to now that no matter what happens... There's something you shouldn't forget" She point at the flowers. "Hope... There's always hope. No matter how dark a situation can be, no matter how bad it is... There's always hope that it will get better. As long you have Hope, everything is possible... Even this flowers"_

 _"... Why are you saying this?" Maria asks, worried. "Is something going to happen to you? Or Dad?"_

 _"No, nothing bad is going to happen to us... But if it does, I want you to know how much I care about you and your brother" She hug Maria and didn't let go of her. Meanwhile, in other room of the factory, Adam was with his father. He had a rifle in his hands and bullets on the table. While he was reloading the gun, Adam looks the outside world from the window. The darkness invades the world and took over it for the next hours. Adam's father looks at him, without saying a word. He knew that Adam was worried about tomorrow's journey, but he needs to speak with him and calm him down. He put the gun on the table and walk next to his son._

 _"You are worried. I can tell" He said and put his hand on Adam's shoulder. "Listen to me, Son. The outside world is cruel, I'm not going to lie. There are dangers at every corner. As soon you look away, something will jump at your throat without any hesitation. We live in a ruthless world, is either eat or be eaten. If you want to survive, you have to be brave and be a step ahead of your enemies" He looks at Adam in the eyes. "And the most important thing you need to know is... Trust no one"_

 _"Trust... No one? But... What if...?"_

 _"'What if' what? You don't know what other people might do to you. Don't be stupid. If you want to survive in this world you better start thinking like a man. The only people you need to trust is your family. Trust in them and protect them at all cost, even at the cost of your own life... If something were to happen tomorrow... I want you to protect your sister. Can you promise me that?" He looks at Adam in the eyes and waits for him to answer. Adam hesitates for a moment, followed by his hand trembling. He closes his hand and put them in his pockets._

 _"Y-Yes" He said._

 _"Say it again. Without any doubt"_

 _"Yes... I will protect Maria"_

* * *

Adam saw in terror how the Aragami surrounds Murasaki and they all jump one at the time at her to devour her. In less than a second, she disappears from his sight and the Aragamis were on top of her. He looks away and saw his escape route behind him. He didn't lose time, grab Maria's hand and run away from the Aragamis, but Maria stops him as soon they take five or six steps away from the monsters. Maria shakes off his hand and looks at him in the eyes with anger. She had Isaac in her hands, alongside with the bible.

"We can't leave her there!" She yells at her brother.

"She's dead! We can't do anything for her! Let's go!" Adam grabs her hand again, but Maria refuses to move at all.

"I'm staying!" She yells.

"I'm not leaving you behind! I promise that I'll protect you and that's what I'm going to do!"

"Then you better break that promise because I'm not leaving her!" Maria keeps yelling and Adam, without thinking, slap her. Maria back away from him and touch the cheek where Adam slap her.

"I'm not saying it twice... Let's go"

"No, I'm not-" Maria's sentence was interrupted by the multiple roars of the Aragamis. Maria and Adam look at the group of monsters running away before red lightning hit them all and, by the children surprise, reduce them to dust. The Green Hannibal avoid the lightning and roar at the source of the attack, Murasaki. Adam and Maria look how she stands up surrounded by what remains of the Aragamis. Her wings were out, but they were bigger, larger and they were glowing; her hair change color from white to red, her eyes were completely black and electricity run over her whole body.

"Murasaki!" Said Maria with happiness mixed with fear and concern. Murasaki didn't look at Maria, she just focuses on the Green Hannibal who's been waiting for her to make the first move. Murasaki smiles viciously at the Aragami.

"My turn..." Murasaki takes a step forward and disappears from everyone's sight. Adam and Maria look everywhere around them as soon she disappears. Murasaki appears on top of the Green Hannibal's head and stabs him in the head with her wings. The Aragami roar and try to take her off of his head, but Murasaki refuse to fall so easily. She digs her wings too deep into the Aragami's skull that it went through it and in one, precise, move, she cut his skull in half. Every movement she made with her wings create red bolts, like her wings, were producing electricity. The Green Hannibal move violently and finally shake her off of what was left of his head. Murasaki landed on the floor, without any difficulty and look how the Aragami's head regenerate almost instantly. The Hannibal roar and his wings glow, he was calling for more Aragamis to come to his aid. Adam and Maria could feel an oppressive force in the air coming from the Hannibal. Murasaki didn't move, she simply stood there, watching at the Aragami calling for backups. She then raises her wings, they glow red before releasing an invisible wave that counteracts the Aragami's calling. The Green Hannibal notice it and look at Murasaki with hatred in which she responds with a smile.

"I told you..." She said. "You are not the only one that can play dirty. You want to kill me... Do it yourself" The Green Hannibal let out a sharp roar and run right at Murasaki. "That's it... Bring it on!" She ran right at him too and they both jump on each other's throat...

* * *

Dr. Rachel Claudius was in her laboratory, reading the file of a certain person, the next possible member of the Blood Unit. She was reading in silence and what get her attention was the backstory of this person... She was the daughter of two 1st Generation God Eaters. She was surprised to find out about her just now. "How come I never heard a word about her until now?" Thought Rachel. "Kurumi Kuroki... So her parents were part of the first God Eaters. That means she's a God Eater Child" In that moment, Julius Visconti enters the laboratory and walk to Rachel.

"Did you call me, Doctor Rachel?" Julius asks. Rachel turns to him.

"Yes, thanks for coming. Soon you'll have another member in the Blood Unit. She will take the aptitude test next week and I want you to take a look into this" Rachel give the file to Julius and he gives them a quick look. Everything seems in order and the possible new member of Blood seem quite promising.

"She looks promising," Said Julius. "She's not the only member this week, isn't she?"

"That's right. Next week there will be another person joining the Unit. Finally, Blood is growing after a year of not finding new members"

"Up until now I only have Romeo on the team. This is good for us" Julius stare at the file, at the picture of Kurumi Kuroki. She was a slender, fairly tall girl with glasses. Her long black hair was loosely tied towards the left side of her shoulder. Her eyes were, surprisingly, purple. Julius was surprised by her picture because she was smiling kindly, something weird in this kind of picture because he's used to seeing people unhappy or serious. "Did you speak with her?"

"Not personally, but I will soon" Said Rachel. In that moment, Fran speaks through the speakers of the laboratory.

"Dr. Rachel. We detect an unusually powerful bias fields in the area. We believe it was emitted by a new species of Psion" Said Fran. "A horde of Aragamis were heading to the area, but suddenly stopped when another bias fields appear in the radar counteracting the previous bias field. We don't have any visual so we recommend sending God Eaters to investigate the area"

"I'll go" Said Julius. "I'll take Romeo with me"

"Be careful, Julius. More Psions are showing up at every minute. This might be powerful"

"We'll be careful. We'll continue our conversation later. Now, if you'll excuse me" Julius bow to her and leave the laboratory. Rachel moves to a desk and takes out another file with Fenrir's logo on it and the words "Top Secret" writing on top of it. She opens it and pictures of Murasaki Sakaki appear, alongside data of the Prototype God Arc and her transformation into a giant Aragami. She smiles at those pictures.

"Who would've thought that is because of you that we are here in the first place" She whispers with a smile on her face. "I bet you were the one that produces that bias field... Didn't you, Sakaki?"

* * *

Julius and Romeo arrive at the area where the bias field was detected. When they arrive they didn't found anything at all, there wasn't a single Aragami in the area or anything at all. The whole place was empty. Julius walks down the streets of the abandoned city and when he turned around the corner of the street he was surprised to find a pool of blood in the middle of the street. On top of it, there was a skeletal wing that belongs to a Dyaus Pita, or that's what he thought. He takes the wing and gives a closer look to it. The wing was smaller, almost of the side of a human. Romeo walks to his side.

"What happened here?" He asks and kneels in front of the pool of blood. He touches it. "It's fresh"

"I think two Psions fight here. Fran told me that she detects two bias fields so it's the logical explanation. Two Psions that we still haven't seen" Julius leave the wing in the ground and look at the blood. His eyes scan the area and found a trail of blood near the pool. The trail ends at the end of the street and disappear.

"Should we search for the Psions?" Romeo asks.

"No, we are not dealing with them now. We'll take this to Dr. Rachel so she can examine it" Julius grab the wing and take a syringe out of his pocket. "We'll take a little of blood too. Romeo, search the area and see if you can find something else"

"Sure" Romeo walk away from Julius and didn't find much. Only blood and some Ogretails dead. He approaches the trail of blood and found something unexpected... A walkman stained in blood. He grabs it and examines it. Romeo hit the play button and music came out of it.

 ** _Now it's a beautiful day,  
_** ** _The postman delivered a letter from your lover,  
_** ** _Only a phone call away,  
_** ** _You tried to track him down but somebody stole his number,  
_** ** _As a matter of fact,  
_** ** _You're getting used to life without him in your way._**

Romeo stops the music and smile at the walkman. "Cool, it's still working!" He said happily. Julius finish taking the blood and walk to him.

"What did you find?" Julius asks and Romeo shows him the walkman. "A music player?"

"Oh, you've seen a Walkman before too?" Romeo asks. "I knew a guy that had one. I'm surprised to find one that's still working"

"... It was near the trail of blood?" Julius asks, serious.

"Yes... Do you think the owner is still alive or something?"

"... Maybe. I don't know. If you want to take it go ahead. It was on the floor after all"

"Cool! Now I just need headphones"

* * *

Adam saw from the corner of a building at the God Eater searching the area. He saw them in the area where the battle took place not too long ago. The God Eater left as quickly as they arrive. He turns around and goes back inside the building. He took the stairs to the last floor, which took him a while when he finally arrive, he found Maria watching over Murasaki inside one of the apartments. She was lying in a bed, completely covered in blood and she was missing a wing, her wound hasn't healed at all, she had no blood in her body but for some unknown reason, she was still breathing. She wasn't dead. Her hair changes back to white and her skin was pale now. He stays in the room in silence and remembers the fight she had with the Aragami. It was the both incredible and unbelievable, but what shocked him the most was that at every moment in the fight, she didn't stop looking at them. Seeing if they were safe. Adam's opinion about Murasaki was changing little by little, but he still didn't trust her at all. She might've saved him and Maria, but there's something about her that makes him uneasy. He sighs and walks to Murasaki.

"... How is she?" Adam asks. He wasn't worried about her, but he wanted to know how she was doing.

"She's alive... Don't ask me how" Maria answer. Isaac gets near Maria's feet and lay on them. "Adam... We might need to leave. That Aragami looked really pissed when Murasaki almost beat it to death"

"I know... But we can't just lift her and take her with us. I think we are better here. Is the last floor and we are far away from the street. Good thing she took us here instead of the subway"

"... What do we do know?" Maria asks Adam and he shakes his head.

"I don't know... I'll say that we left her here and leave, but you'll yell at me again and I have to admit... She isn't so bad, but I still don't trust her. She needs to do more than just saving my life to trust her" Adam cross his arms.

"Whatever you say..." Maria look outside the window, the sun was right above the city. "I suggest that... We search for food for us... and her"

"You stay with her. I'll take care of that" Adam go to the door of the apartment and was ready to head out.

"Are you sure?" Maria follows him to the door.

"We can't go together. Besides, I'm faster than you. Don't worry, I bring food like Dad used to do" Adam take a look at Murasaki. "If... Something happens or she starts acting weird... Run" He said and leave. Maria went back to the apartment and stay with Murasaki. She never leaves her side, no matter what.

"You might not trust her, Adam. But you are starting to care a little about her" Maria whisper. "What awaits us in this world? Where will our decisions lead us? I want to know that I can completely rely on you, Murasaki. That way I can stop being afraid of this world. I want to be just as brave as you are... Will you teach me to be brave? To stop being afraid? To overcome this world...? Will you stay with us to the very end?"


	6. Welcome to Friar

**This is a short chapter, but it more like the introduction of a character than anything else. We are now at the beginning of God Eater 2.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5** : Welcome to Friar

A helicopter was flying above an endless desert. The logo of Fenrir was clearly visible on the right side alongside the number of the helicopter. Inside of it, there were two pilots on the cabin and one passenger sitting in the back. It was a girl with a slender figure, long black hair that was loosely tied towards the left side of her shoulder and purple eyes that hide behind a pair of glasses. She was wearing a black jacket with the logo of Fenrir on the back, dark blue shirt and black jeans. Her name was Kurumi Kuroki. She was looking at the window, at the desert that surrounds them. She looked worried for a moment before shaking her head a little and pushing her worries away at the back of her head. Her eyes look down, at her suitcase in her left and the big metal box at her right, next to her feets, full of warning stickers. She knew what was inside and that worries her a little.

"Finland is so far away now..." She said while looking outside. Her eyes wander around the helicopter and then at the window again. She was bored and the only thing that she could do is wait. It's been almost fifteen hours since she left Fenrir's HQ and now she was heading to Friar, Fenrir's Mobile Fortress. She was chosen to be a God Eater and she will be part of the Blood Unit in Friar, but she couldn't stop thinking about the main reason why she's heading to Friar... She wanted to leave HQ, she wanted to get away from there, from her uncle and everything else. She was worried about the new environment and the people she will meet, but also happy that she will be finally away from HQ. Kurumi yawns while looking outside the window and her eyes widen right after that when she saw Friar at the distance. It lives up to the name of Mobile Fortress. It was like a whole city moving through the desert. A couple of minutes later, the helicopter landed on Friar and Kurumi get out of the helicopter with the metal box in her hand and her suitcase on the other. In front of her, waiting for her arrival, was a staff from Friar. He told her to come with him and she follows him without making questions. He took her to the Director's Office...

* * *

The Director of Friar, Gregory de Gremslow was sitting in his office, his eyes focused on the files and data from the God Arc Soldiers and the documents about the Blood Unit. Gregory grabs a group of papers that had information about the new match, the new God Eater for Blood. He didn't care about her at all, but he got the call from HQ not so long ago. They told him who her parents are and he got a little curious, curious enough to bother to read the documents. He looks at the photo of the girl and proceeds to read the basic information.

 **Name: Kurumi Kuroki**

 **Date of Birth: December 31, 2056**

 **Blood Type: -O**

 **Relatives: Shintaro Kuroki (Father), Ingrid Virtanen (Mother) and Takeshi Kuroki (Uncle)**

 **Height: 165 cm**

"She seems pretty normal to me" He said unimpressed. Someone knocks the door and he stops reading. "Come in" He said and the door open, a member of the staff enter and behind him, a girl appears. Gregory recognizes her almost immediately, Kurumi Kuroki. The member of the staff bow and exit the office. "Ah... Just now I was reading about you" Gregory close the files and stand up.

"Sorry to interrupt, sir. My name is Kurumi Kuroki" She said and bow to him. "I'll make sure to meet everyone's expectation," Kurumi said as politely as possible. "So you are the Director of Friar?"

"Yes, my name is Gregory de Gremslow. To be honest, I don't have any expectation, to me you're just a candidate, after that, you'll be just another God Eater until you prove me otherwise. Now then, do you have any question or should I call the staff to take you to your room?" Gregory wanted to finish this as soon as possible and hoped that Kurumi didn't have any question, but unfortunately for him, she had.

"Actually... I wanted to ask why I had to bring my parents God Arc. What are they going to do with them? The people in HQ didn't tell me anything at all, they just give them to me and throw me in the helicopter" Kurumi explains and Gregory sighs.

"As far as Dr. Rachel told me, she will use those God Arc to make yours. She keeps talking about compatibility and all that that I could care less... That's all I know about it if you want to know then ask her. In the meantime, leave that metal box here so Rachel can pick it up later... Is there something else?"

"... Where's my room?" That was her last question and Gregory calls a member of the staff to take her to her room so she could rest. She took her suitcase and, as Gregory told her, leave the metal box in the office so it can be delivered to Dr. Rachel. She arrives at her room very shortly, thank the member of the staff and shut the door behind her. She throws her suitcase at the corner of the room and she falls to her new bed. She closes her eyes when she hit the pillow and sleep for the rest of the day.

* * *

A week has passed and Kurumi found herself in the waiting room, she was about to take the aptitude test to become a God Eater. That whole week before now she remains in her room and barely came out, only going out to the cafeteria to eat and nothing more. She put her hands in her pockets and wait until she's called to the room.

"... The wait is killing me at this point" She mutter. "It's been almost an hour..." Then, from the speaker, Dr. Rachel's voice call her.

"Kurumi Kuroki" She said. "Please stand up and enter the room, my dear. Inside there's a table, I want you to lay down and wait there..." Kurumi didn't answer, she stands up and enters the room. Just like Rachel describe, it was an empty room with a table in the middle and another table next to it with the God Arc on top, it was more like a machine than a table. She was surprised to see the God Arcs of her parents, her father's blade (A Short blade) and her mother's gun (A blast Gun) all in one weapon. She walks to the middle of the room and, with a little of fear and hesitation, lay down in the bed. She saw a machine on top of her. "Please, try to relax" Said Rachel. "After all, you were chosen to be here"

"... I know" Kurumi mutter.

"Please, grab the God Arc" She said and Kurumi grab it and from the machine below the God Arc, two pieces of black metal appear and tighten around Kurumi's wrist. It was the armlet, a black armlet. "I shall now test your God Arc compatibility and your potential to join the Anti-Aragami Punitive Force. The God Eaters. I say "Test", but please, don't concern yourself with such words. All will be well, I assure you... The Restless God already knows all about your nascent potential... Hehehe!"

"... She's already freaking me out..." Kurumi thought. "I hope I don't actually regret it later..." Then the machine on top of her produces what appears to be a giant drill. That was enough to send a chill down Kurumi's spine. "... I fucking regret it now"

"I wish you best of luck" Said Rachel and the drill fall on top of the armlet at full speed. As soon the drill made contact, Kurumu felt a great amount of pain coming from her wrist and going all the way to her shoulder and eventually the rest of her body. She screams because of the pain and feels a strange sensation, the drill retreat and she felt like something was moving inside her wrist. She moves around the table and fall with the God Arc still in her hand. She keeps yelling and the pain was more unbearable than before. In the laboratory, Rachel was watching Kurumi yelling in pain, she had a smile on her face. Behind her was Julius Visconti, watching the monitor.

"Incompatible?" Julius asks.

"Not this one. Look closely" Said Rachel and they saw Kurumi struggling to get up, she was still in pain. She then use the God Arc to stand up, like it was a part of her now and indeed, she felt like the God Arc was one with her now. The pain was slowly going away and she tries to calm down after such painful experience. "Hehehe! She shows the same spirit you did after your baptism, Julius..." Rachel gets closer to the microphone and speak to Kurumi. "Congratulation. You have risen where others would fall. You have become... a God Eater. Soon, the power that sings through your veins will be awakened. You will be welcomed into our elite special forces, the Blood Unit. Blood are my chosen soldiers. Superior to all other God Eaters. My finest warriors will herald a new dawn for all humankind. For now, rest. You must recover your full strength. I expect great things..." Kurumi look at her God Arc.

"... I will meet your expectations for sure"

* * *

Shortly after her aptitude test, Kurumi walks to the lobby and felt lost. She was a little tired because of the pain she had to endure, but she decided to learn a little about the place and what is she going to do from now on. She saw the operator typing in a computer and decided to talk to her.

"Hello?" She said and clear her throat. "My name is Kurumi Kuroki and..."

"Oh! you're the new one. Congratulations on passing the God Eater and Blood aptitude test. I'm Fran, I will be your operator in the missions. Now that you passed the test, you've officially been granted clearance to access the Database. I'll be doing everything I can to provide you support in your time as a rookie Blood" Said Fran with a smile on her face. Kurumi smile too.

"Thanks, Fran. So... Will I be on any missions any time soon? Or I'll stay here for a while?"

"Actually, you can't go on a mission until your Bias Factor is fully bound. You should wait a day or two until you can go on missions. You can look around here for now..."

"Oh..." Kurumi was a little disappointed, but on the other hand relieved that she won't go out now, she's tired.

"How about taking some time up in the Garden? If you're ever unsure of what to do next, come talk to me" Said Fran.

"There's a Garden here?" Kurumi asks in disbelief.

"Yes, take the elevator to the last floor" Fran point at the elevator near the sits.

"Wow, thanks, Fran. See you later then" Kurumi take the elevator to the Garden and in just a couple of second she found herself in what she thought to be the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. "It's really calm here" She whispers. "It's really beautiful"

"Surely it is" Kurumi hear a man's voice and notice the young man sitting next to the tree.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know someone was here. Should I leave? Am I bothering you?"

"Not at all..." The young man looks at her from head to toes. "I hear congratulations are in order for the results of your compatibility test. I'm glad on your success"

"Does everyone here know who I am?"

"Not everyone, but the fact that someone came all the way from HQ to be part of Blood... Make everyone talk. Please, sit" He moved a little to let Kurumi sit next to him. She hesitates for a moment, then sits next to the boy. "This is the most peaceful location on Friar. I come here when I have free time, to reflect"

"It looks peaceful... and quiet. This is completely different from HQ or my uncle's house... I'm glad I left"

"Oh... My apologies, I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Julius Visconti. I serve as Captain of the Blood Special Forces unit, which you will soon be joining" Said Julius and Kurumi got a little nervous.

"He's my captain?" Kurumi thought. "That's a nice surprise... I expect something else actually"

"Please, no need to be nervous. I'm rather looking forward to working with you" Said Julius with a calm voice.

"Oh, really...? Th-Thanks"

"Also, I notice that in the whole week you've been here you barely get out of your room. Is there a problem?" Julius asks and Kurumi sigh.

"I'm not... Well... It's hard to talk with new people. I'm more like... Ugh..." Kurumi was struggling to find the right words.

"I read your files" Said Julius. "Kurumi Kuroki, 18 years old. You lost your parents at the age of 9 and live with you uncle since then. A psychological test suggests that you are not used to social interaction with people of your age or younger than you, that's why you prefer to talk with older people, and that there might be a possibility that you repress your anger which the doctors keep insisting that is unwealthy of you... Is that correct?" Julius in just a couple of seconds summarized her whole life. Kurumi was both surprised and angry at him. Just like he said, she represses her anger, even now.

"... Yes..." Kurumi answer. "Don't do that again, please"

"I'm sorry. I wanted to let you know that I know about you, but not your past. Is easy to read files about people, but harder to get to know the individual. I might know about you, but I want to get to know you considering that we will be on the same team and we'll be protecting each other's backs. I will trust in you and you will trust me. It won't hurt you to talk with new people. We don't bite and you will feel at home here. I promise you that" Julius look at his watch. "Well, I have some task to attend to... Feel free to tour Friar once you've gotten some rest. We'll speak again soon" Julius leave and Kurumi was left alone in the Garden.

"... Was my psychological test in the files? What else is in there? How much does he know about me...? I might need to speak with Doctor Rachel now..." Kurumi thought.


	7. The Blood Unit and the Blood Power

**_Chapter 6: The Blood Unit and the Blood Power_**

Kurumi Kuroki was sitting in her bed, staring at the white empty wall of her room for a while. She was thinking about her life from this point forward and what might happen to her in the long run. Kurumi met her captain, Julius, a couple of days ago. He seems capable and trustworthy so far and she really should get to know him more from now on. Mainly because he read everything about her and she feels like she should at least know something about him to get even. Kurumi stands up and gets out of her room. She's been in Friar a couple of days now and she completes her training just a moment ago. It was simple enough, but she knows that in a real fight everything change and Aragamis will be completely unpredictable so she must be on guard at every single moment on the battlefield. Kurumi takes the elevator to the Lobby, once she got out she saw a girl eating a sandwich all by herself. Kurumi ignores her and decides to speak with Fran but then the girl saw Kurumi and wave her hand trying to get her attention. Kurumi doesn't want to talk to her so she keeps walking but then the girl talk to her direction.

"Hey!" She waves her hand. Kurumi could ignore her now so she sighs and walks to her.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Yes! I saw you in the training room. You were so freaking amazing there!" She said with excitement. Kurumi smiles a little and looks away, a little ashamed. She wasn't expecting someone to be watching at all or even praising her.

"Ye-Yeah. Thanks... I try to be amazing... most of the time" She joked.

"Hehehe, I'm new here but I don't see you often. Are you a newbie too? I mean, new to this... Blood... Special Force. You know what I mean"

"Yes, I am. I'm Kurumi Kuroki. I'm from Finland, the Scandinavian Region were Fenrir HQ is"

"Wow! How's Finland?"

"... busy, I suppose" Kurumi didn't know what to say.

"Hehe, Yeah, I suppose. I'm Nana Kozuki. Cadet Second Class. It's so awesome to meet you!"

"You think?" Kurumi asks with concern. "I wouldn't call it awesome. Just... Nice... By the way... How was your training?"

"Hmm... It was... Well... Um... Not great... exactly" Nana didn't want to admit how bad her training was.

" _... She's going to die_ " Kurumi thought. " _She's so going to bite the dust as soon she's sent in a mission_ "

"Well, enough about me. I think that if we stick together we can take on everything!" Nana was excited, but Kurumi was worried. Nana was inexperience, that was obvious.

"Ye-yeah" Kurumi smile nervously. " _God help me if she's in my team..._ " She thought.

"Great!" Nana said and eat her sandwich in second. She eats it so fast that Kurumi couldn't believe what she just saw.

"... Were you that hungry?"

"Hm? No, I just like to eat"

"I-I see..."

"Ah! by the way, as a token of our newfound friendship..." Nana searches in her bag and took out another sandwich. "Ta-da! Sammich!" She gives it to Kurumi. "It's my mom's secret-super-special recipe! An amazing oden sandwich! Give it a try! Betcha love it!" Kurumi grabs it and looks at it strangely before taking a bite.

"..." Kurumi looks at the sandwich and smile. "It's delicious. Wish I had one of these back home"

"I know right?! It's the best!"

"Yes, it is" Before she could even realize it, she and Nana start talking about anything that comes to their mind. Anything at all. In the middle of their conversation, a boy comes out of the elevator. He looks at them, talking to each other.

"Huh?" He stops and looks at them. "Hey! I've never seen you two around before... Hm... Oh! You're the new recruits everyone's been talking about!"

"Yes sir!" Said Nana. "We're both really excited to work with you, sir!"

"Sir? Hahah! That has a nice ring to it" He smile and sit down with them. "The name's Romeo. If there's anything you need to know, I'm your guy. Ask away. I'll tell you one thing, though. Blood is tough! So you'd better be ready to give it your all" Romeo look at both girls. "So... which one of you is Kurumi?" He asks and Nana point at Kurumi, eating the sandwich. Kurumi looks at the boy. "Oh, so you are the one. People have been talking about you and how you beat the simulation"

"Yes, it wasn't that difficult to begin with," Kurumi said softly.

"Are you kidding me? I had troubles with it when I get here" Romeo almost yell. "You are awesome!"

" _... Does everybody use the word awesome a lot here? Or is it my imagination?_ " Kurumi thought.

"Well, Romeo. I do have a question for you" Kurumi finish her sandwich. "I've been hearing people talking about the Blood Unit and the " _Blood Power_ " what's that?"

"Er... Well... Good question! Hmm..." Romeo thinks about it for several minutes. There was an awkward silence before he finally answers the question. "Basically it's this thing and it lets you learn a special skill aaaand yeah. Our Captain's really incredible!"

"You don't know what it is, don't you?" Kurumi asks with disappointment.

"I-I know. It's a skill that only members of Blood have. A unique skill!" He said, convinced this time. Kurumi didn't believe him, but Nana on the other side...

"That's so cool!" She said with excitement. "So can you tell us about your special skill, si, Romeo, sir?"

"H-Hey, come on! Don't ask that kinda thing. I-It's not easy to get a special skill! Kinda personal"

"... You definitely don't know, or you actually know what it is, but you don't even have one" Said Kurumi.

"I-I know! Why don't you take those questions to Dr. Rachel. She's the one who founded Blood" Said Romeo.

"... You are avoiding my questions, don't you?"

"Hehehe, see ya!" Romeo stands up and leaves before Kurumi could even stop him.

". _.. That's it, I won't rely on Romeo for anything_ " Kurumi thought. " _He looks and sounds like someone useless_ "

* * *

Murasaki open her eyes and look at her left. She looks at Maria sleeping right next to her with the dog, Issac. Murasaki gets up, trying to not wake her up. She walks away and her stomach starts to growl. She places her hands against the wall and calms herself. She didn't notice it, but she was starting to drool. Murasaki then hit the wall and get out of the room. She was still covered in blood from her fight with the Green Hannibal and it wasn't helping. The smell of blood was making her more hungry. She got away as much as she could from Maria and the dog. She walks down the stairs and she saw Adam with blood in his hands and dragging what appears to be the leg of an Ogretail. He looks at Murasaki and let go of the leg.

"Are you hungry?" He asks. "I... found the corpse right outside and... I thought you might be hungry" Murasaki didn't say a word, instead, she grabs the leg and starts eating, desperately. Adam stood there, watching her eating. His eyes didn't look away from her. Murasaki in a matter of seconds leaves nothing, not even blood. She eats the leg quickly, not leaving anything behind. She then look at Adam.

"Thanks... I... was really hungry... but this isn't enough"

"It isn't enough?" He asks in disbelief. "I almost break my back dragging that leg here!"

"And I appreciate your effort, too bad you didn't know"

"I can't believe you. How much can you eat before you are satisfied?"

"... A lot" She said while thinking of all the kind of Aragamis she had killed and eat in the last couple of years. "Just by thinking about it I get more hungry"

"Ugh"

"Don't whine, kid. I'm the one fighting the urge to swallow you whole right now. Be thankful that I still retain my humanity" Murasaki search in her pockets and her eyes widen. "Shit!"

"Wh-What?"

"I lost it! Dammit!"

"What?"

"My walkman! I must've dropped it during the fight... Shit, shit, shit. I have to search for it!" Murasaki runs down the stairs, but Adam stops her.

"Wait! I think I know where it is!"

"Really? Where?" She asks, desperate.

"After the fight... God Eaters appear and... One of them took your walkman" He explains and Murasaki sat in the stairs. She looks down and curses again.

"... Shit. I got a new one and lost it. Is my luck going to get worse than this?"

"Is really that important?" Adam asks and Murasaki gives him a look.

"I like music, alright? It's a good distraction and I really need it. It makes me feel..." Murasaki made a pause. She didn't know how to explain it to Adam. In fact, she didn't know how she feels. "... It makes me feel, okay?. That's all. I don't need to explain to you any of this"

"I know... But you are doing it anyway" Adam sigh. "Listen... I just want you to know that... I..." Adam shakes his head and says it, almost as a whisper. "Thank you"

"... Did my ears deceive me? Did I really hear a " _thank you_ " coming from you?" She asks sarcastically.

"I suggest you take it before I deny it"

"Alright, I accept it, but you better trust me from now on. When I tell you to hide, you do. When I tell you to run, you run. And when I tell you to shut up, you shut up... Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes... I will"

"Good. Now... I'm going to get something else to eat. You go and watch over Maria. I'll be back soon"

* * *

Later that same day, Kurumi was called to Doctor Rachel's office. Alongside her were Nana and Romeo. The three of them sat down while Rachel looks at each one of them. Kurumi looks at her surroundings. The Doctor's office looks more like a luxurious bedroom, except for the enormous computer near her. Rachel moves her wheelchair to their direction.

"Welcome, new Cadets of the Blood Unit. I had planned to host an official dinner, however..."

"Huh, You're a Cadet too, Romeo. What a surprise" Said Kurumi sarcastically and interrupting Rachel in the process.

"Shut up, Kurumi. You don't know who she is?! You can't interrupt her like that!"

"I'll apologize later, of course"

"Hehe... I'm glad to see you all getting along so well" Rachel smile. "Today, I'm going to share with you the mission and purpose of the elite Blood Unit"

"Cool! We're all ears, ma'am!" Said Romeo, excited. Kurumi sigh and Nana chuckled.

"Very well, listen closely. Aragami brought mankind to the brink of ruin. Only the God Eaters had the power to hold back the tide. It is our aim to usher in a new era. Blood is the best of the best. Superior to any God Eater"

"Yeah, we are! With Julius and our special powers, nothing can stop us!" Romeo yell and Kurumi was annoyed by his excitement

"Precisely. You are chosen. Your strength of will lies dormant in your veins, but can be awakened" Rachel explains. "When members of our unit undergo this awakening, they will uplift and inspire other God Eaters. Romeo... Nana... Kurumi and Captain Julius. As members of Blood, it is your duty to lead the God Eaters, to teach them of their true potencial. Right now, the Blood Power lies quiet inside you, but I know that you have the will to quicken it. I eagerly await that day"

"I won't let you down, Dr. Rachel!"

"Yeah! I know you'll do great, Romeo"

"... Do you both realize she's talking to all of us? Romeo is not the center of attention here" Short after that, the three of them walk out of the office and Julius was waiting for them. He was standing next to the door with his arms crossed. He looks at them and greets them.

"It's good to see you three together" He smiled.

"Well, we are going to be together at the same time. So we should stick together... I suppose" Said Kurumi.

"I saw the result of your training, Kuroki, very impressive" Julius then look at Nana. "Yours was great too, but you could use more training. You are a little reckless"

"Ye-Yeah, sorry about that haha" Nana was embarrassed.

"I think it's time for the next step for you two"

"... Then what about him?" Kurumi point at Romeo.

"While it's true that he is a Cadet too, he already passed his training and he's very capable in battle, despite what you may think of him"

"I see..."

"Come with me you two. Romeo, you stay here. I'll take care of the new recruits"

"Sir, yes sir!" Julius took Nana and Kurumi with him and as they wait for the elevator, he explains what they were going to do now.

"So, about the next step," He said. "We call it field trip training, but in a way, it's another test. Think of it as a gauge of your abilities. A way to see how you'll measure up as a God Eater"

"So, another test, but this time where the actual danger is... Fine by me" Kurumi shrug.

"Me too. Let's do this!"

"Good, follow me. Grab your God Arcs, we are going now"

After a short trip in the helicopter, Julius, Kurumi and Nana were dropped in the middle of the ruins of an abandoned city, to be more precise, they were near a destroyed museum, completely covered in grass, vegetation and surrounded by water. The place was beautiful, yet haunting, because of the danger that might pop out at any second. Julius walk near the cliff, giving him the perfect view of the ruins. Kurumi and Nana stay near him. Julius then receives a call from Fran. He answers right away.

"Fran, what is it?" He asks, calmly.

" _Captain Julius, I was not informed that you would be accompanying the new recruits,_ " She said with a worried tone.

"My apologies, Fran. I simply have a great deal of confidence in them. I wish to see their talents first hand" Julius explain himself.

" _Understood, sir. But, in the future, please endeavor to keep me informed... for their sake_ "

"Yes, of course. It won't happen again, I promise"

" _Well, I hope they live up to your expectations, Captain. Good luck_ " The call ended and Julius look at the new recruits, especially, Kurumi. He had high expectations of her. Kurumi's parents were skilled God Eaters that fight to the very end and made quite the reputation for themselves years back. She has big shoes to fill. "Now, without further ado, let's begin your field training. Look out there. Those are the beast that threaten the future of the human race. The Aragami. How you slay them is of no concern, but do not halt until they stop breathing. Understood?"

"Yes" Said Kurumi, ready to fight.

"Wait," Said Nana, scared. "You mean we... we're fighting Aragami like right now? Like f-for real?"

"Indeed, Cadet" Said Julius. "You would learn little if you never fought on a real battlefield. Simply do all that I know you can, and those monsters will pose no threat. All right?"

"I-I..." Nana seems reluctant. Kurumi could see it, she was scared.

"Captain, as our first test field, I think we both should be together," She said while looking at Nana. "That way we'll be much safer" Julius understood what Kurumi was thinking and smile. Kurumi didn't want to leave Nana on her own, so she'll cover her. Kurumi was confident that this test will be as easy as her training, so she had no trouble in keeping Nana safe. The last thing she wanted is to see her dying in her first mission outside.

"Good choice. Always together, as a team, never leaving your friends behind. That's one of the most important things you need to learn... Humanity has faced enemies since ancient times. Humanity has always prevailed. I know we do not have sharp fangs and rending claws to face off against our foes. But we have gifts they do not possess: strategy, unity, cooperation and, most of all, the strength of will that bind us together. Willpower is the fiercest weapon-our fiercest weapon! Never forget that. Let's go!"

Julius give the order and the three of them jump down to the battlefield. A group of Ogretails were eating what was left of another Aragami. Julius stay behind and let Kurumi and Nana take care of them. He'll help them if they end up surrounded by the Aragami or worst. Kurumi took the lead and change her blade mode to gun mode. She shoot at one of the Ogretails and got everyone's attention. They all look at the group and roar.

"Nana, the Ogretails attack to the sides when they are in group, keep your eyes open for an ambush," Said Kurumi. "Smash them with your hammer. Show no mercy"

"Ye-Yeah!" Nana was nervous. Kurumi sigh and change to blade mode. She wait for the Ogretails to do the first move.

The Ogretails run toward them, some of them in the front and a couple to the side. There were only six of them, four of them in the front and two on the sides, one on each side. Kurumi didn't leave Nana's side. She find it annoying, protecting someone in the middle of battle, but the Ogretails were the simplest and easier to kill Aragami, she knew that and she was confident that she'll take care of most of them. One Ogretail run faster than the rest and take a big jump with its jaw wide open trying to take a bit of Kurumi's head. She saw it coming and, without too much effort, stab the Aragami right in it's mouth. The blade went right inside its jaw. The God Arc enter in devourer mode and swallow the core. She then swings the God Arc and threw that dead body of the Ogretail right on top of group that was running toward her. Nana and Julius look at Kurumi's performance, Julius was really impressed and Nana was gaining more confidence by watching Kurumi taking down an Aragami without effort. She then saw and Ogretail run to her right. Nana then raise her hammer and smash the Ogretail's head before it could even reach her.

"I did it!" She happily yell.

"Don't let your guard down!" Said Kurumi as she run toward the group of Ogretail in front of her. She dashes to their side, taking advantage over them because they couldn't turn their head very quickly. Kurumi dash and stab one of them to the side, she twists her blade inside the monster and take it out in one violent swing. The two remaining Ogretail jump right at Kurumi, but she changes to her gun and shot at one of them right in the mode, forcing it to back off. She couldn't dodge the other Ogretail, so she raise her shield and receives the hit. She felt her whole body shaking for the force of the Ogretail's head impacting against the shield. Kurumi then retaliate, changing her shield immediately and attacking mid-transformation. The sword come out just in time to slash the Ogretail's head. She kicks the Aragami to open up the space between them and change her God Arc again, this time to shot at it. The Ogretail fall. Kurumi took a deep breath and look at Nana. She was taking care of the last Ogretail. The Aragami try to hit Nana with its tail, but Nana dodge every single attack the Aragami throws at her. She then dash to its side and hit it as hard as she could with her hammer. She sends the Aragami flying against a wall.

"Did you see that?! That was awesome!" Said Nana and just now notice the rest of the Aragamis dead. "Di-Did you kill them all that quickly?"

"Yes, they are easy if you attack them to the side. They can't turn, so they have to jump. That's their weakness, don't forget that" Kurumi explains.

"Got it!"

"It seems you two are doing better than expected, especially you, Kurumi. But I see a flaw on you" Said Julius. "Are became reckless in your last assault. You might've got the advantage, but what if there was another Ogretail hiding and took this opportunity to attack you from the back, your blind spot. You focus too much on what's in front of you, take your surroundings more. If you don't, you'll get ambush before you even know it"

"I-I see..." Kurumi sigh. "I'll try to fix that" She said reluctantly.

"And Nana, I see you gain more confidence, but you were doubting with the second Ogretail. Don't hesitate, if you see an opening, attack. If you wait, the Aragami will outsmart you in the blink of an eye"

"Y-Yes, sir!"

"Aside from that, you two are good fighters. With more training, you'll become one of the best in no time" Julius pat Nana in the shoulder. "Good job, both of you"

"Thanks" Said Kurumi. Then, Julius receives an urgent message from Fran.

"Captain, we have an Aragami on our scanners. It's close!" She said

"What breed?" Julius asked.

"An Ogretail" Fran answer right away.

"Very well" He said and talk to both, Kurumi and Nana. "Arcs up! Prepare to defend yourself!" As he gives the order, they got quickly surrounded by Ogretails. Kurumi and Nana raise their God Arcs, prepare to fight, but Julius had another idea. "Cadets, you've done well. I think this is an ideal opportunity to demonstrate the abilities you are to awaken" He said as he take the lead of the group. He swing his God Arc and it start shining. The light then appears in Nana and Kurumi. They both start feeling a sudden increase in their strength.

"Is this...?" Kurumi looks at her hands and at her God Arc. She was glowing yellow.

"Oh, wow! So awesome!" Said Nana.

"I focus that willpower to execute a Blood Art. Stand fast!"

"What's a Blood Art?" Nana asks out of nowhere. Julius didn't lose time to explain it to her while staring right at the Aragamis.

"A talent that can shift the very tide of battle in your favor. Blood Art are innate skills, forged of the fire in your veins" He explain and run to the Ogretails. It took him only one swing of his sword and all the Ogretails in front of him fall to the ground, dead. Nana and Kurumi look, speechless, at Julius' display of power. "That was a Blood Art. This power within us will constantly develop and strengthen as we do. With it, we can face any Aragami. Always remember that this is a part of you. Nothing can stand against it"

Away from the battlefield, Murasaki watch in silence as the God Eaters walk away. Her eyes were focused on Julius, but then turn to Kurumi. Murasaki saw them disappear in the distance and she leave the area as well, not before eating what was left of the Aragamis they killed...


	8. The Monster with a Heart

**Chapter 7: The Monster with a Heart**

Murasaki Sakaki sit down in the roof of the tall building she was using as a hideout. She was looking at the city, destroyed, decaying. It's been almost two days since she saw the God Eaters near. She's been smelling them, they start frecuenting the area. Not only that, but she sees something far away in the distance. It looked like a city, but it was moving. She wanted to take a look, but she need to be very wary of it. She didn't know what to expect of it. Adam and Maria were inside while she stay in the roof. She need some time alone to think on her next move. She was seriously thinking about leaving, but for some reason she can't. She feels like that would be a huge mistake. She sense something surrounding the city, maybe the Hannibal is patrolling the area, waiting for her to leave the city to attack. She would do the same if she's the one with a grudge against someone else that might hide in the city. Murasaki knew that she couldn't stay there forever. She had Aragamis she could hunt and eat, but what about the kids with her? They can't eat what she eat. Who knows what will do to them? Murasaki sigh and go back inside. She saw Adam sleeping and Maria reading the book she always has. Issac, the little dog, is sleeping in a corner. Murasaki sit next to Maria. The silence didn't leave the room for at least a couple of minutes more. Murasaki then speak to Maria.

"We might've a problem here" She said and Maria look at her. "We need to leave this place, but I think we won't make it out without the possibility is one of us being left behind"

"Wh-What do you mean by that?" Maria ask in fear.

"Listen... There's no food for either of you here. You won't survive, not as long you stay here. I need to take you out of here, but the Aragami is wandering outside the city, waiting for me. If he see any of you, he will kill you without a second thought... I have an idea, but I need you to trust me on it"

"S-Sure. What is it?"

"Listen... Not so far away, there's a forest. As soon we take a step outside of the city, I want you to run right in the forest. You'll see it, it's not too far away. I'll take care of the Aragami and join you in the forest"

"Th-The forest?" Maria ask with fear. "A-Are you sure it's safe?"

"What do you mean?" Murasaki ask with concern and Maria look down.

"Remember when I told you we were with another group?" She asks and Murasaki nodded. "We were in the forest when it happen... when they ambush us and... kill them all"

"The thieves?"

"Y-Yes. They surround us, they had guns and... they shoot. Adam and I were lucky, we escape, but the others... I don't want to think about that. I... I... I was so scared that they would find us... I'm scared that they might still be there. What if they didn't leave that forest? What if they find us? What if-"

"Maria, calm down" Murasaki kneel in front of her and grab her hands. "Listen, I'll protect you, no matter what. If those guys appear again and try something, I'll get rid of them. Trust me, I'll protect you both from anything. We are all together in this mess"

"A-Are you sure you are gonna be okay?"

"... No... But now the only thing that matter is your safety and Adam's" Murasaki look at her hands. "You know... I've changed a lot since I leave the Branch... I... I don't really remember some things about myself, but I can tell that I used to be a funny person... How naive and stupid I must've been. This world, the outside world, can change you a lot. I may be a monster now, but I'm not powerless and you bet that anything that tries to stop me will die and if something tries to hurt any of you, will end up as nothing more than a puddle of blood. Don't worry about me, I'm fine... Still, Don't be too comfortable. I'm not going to stay forever, you should know that. I may look like an unstoppable monster, but I'm not. Eventually... We all die" Murasaki stand up. "Keep that in mind... But as long as you two are with me, I'll keep you both safe. That's a promise I will not break"

"That's nice coming from you" Murasaki turn to see Adam. He woke up just in time to hear her conversation with Maria.

"I can be nice from time to time, you know"

"Yeah, keep lying to yourself. Could you at least not eat your food with your mouth open? It's really gross"

"Very funny... I'll stop when you stop... doing... I don't know, I'll find a flaw on you soon enough"

"Hehe, I'll wait until you point it out"

Later that day, Murasaki talk with the kids and ask them about what they think about her plan to get them out of the city. Both Adam and Maria weren't so sure about the plan, but it was better than staying in a place where there's no food for them. They'll eventually starve to death, that if they don't get eating be the Aragami. For a moment, Murasaki thought on the possibility of going back to the Branch and leave them there. It was a possibility, but she didn't want to get near that place again. She can't see Soma again after what happened, she doesn't know what to say or do if she gets to see him again. She doesn't want them to see her in this state and much less going back, fearing that she might lose her mind and attack them. There was a possibility of that happening and she didn't want to take the risk. The three of them were walking slowly toward the limits of the city. Murasaki was carrying Issac in her arms, the small puppy looks at her, oblivious as to what is going to happen. Maria was holding Adam's hand while carrying her book. Murasaki looks up, the sun was slowly going down. In a couple of hours, it will get dark and they want to avoid staying in the open when it does.

"So, are you sure about this?" Adam asks. "Are you going to keep it busy long enough for us to run away?"

"Trust me, I will. I need you to run to the forest, that's all. When I'm done with it, I'll join you there. Just wait for me..." Murasaki sigh. "But... If I don't appear by night, leave without me"

"But you said-"

"That I'll keep you safe, that's what I'm going to do. If I die doing so then I won't break my promise!" Murasaki yells at Maria. "Just... Do it, okay? And take care of the little one. He's gonna need someone to take care of him if I'm not around" Murasaki give Isaac to Adam. "We are getting closer... As soon I attack the bastard, you run, alright?"

"..." Both Adam and Maria didn't answer her.

"Alright?" She asks again, demanding the answer.

"Yes, we understand" Said Adam.

"Good" Murasaki was the first in stepping outside the city.

There were only sand and dry landscapes as far as she can see, except for the forest. She saw it near the city. Not so near, but at a relatively close distance. Murasaki shake her hands and stretch her arms. She feels the ground shaking a little, she knew he was coming for her. Murasaki looks at the kids behind her, she smiles at them and points at the forest.

"This is your chance, go!" She yells and they run away. "... I want this to be the last time I get to fight this bastard" As soon she said that, the Green Hannibal appear from beneath the sand. The huge monster roars at her and prepares to attack. "This is the end, Bitch! Only one of us is getting out of this alive! Come on!"

The Green Hannibal jump at her. Murasaki let out her wings and use them as a shield. She withstands the Hannibal's claws and barely moves her from the place. Murasaki then uses her wings to stab the Hannibal right in the eyes, leaving it temporarily blind. She didn't stop there, she grabs it by the head and with all her strength rip its lower jaw. The Hannibal spit acid at her, but she dodged it by jumping right on it's back, she then closes her fist and with all her strength she punches the Hannibal. Her fist went inside the monster, she then proceeds to rip its skin away. The Hannibal try to shake her off, but Murasaki use her wings to stay on top of the Hannibal, she stabs them on its back so deeply that it almost looks like she was hugging it. Murasaki sank her hand deeper inside the Aragami and reach its core. She smiles and grabs it, she then pull it out, making the Hannibal fall to the ground. She grab the core with both hands and eat it savagely. She knew that another core will appear soon so she eat as fast as she could and again sink her hands inside the Aragami, this time she went deeper and her hands reach something, a solid organ. She then could feel the new core forming right next to it. Murasaki grabs the solid organ and pull it out of the body. She had in her hands what appear to be a human skull with what appears to be a heart coming out of the back. The organ was still attached to the Hannibal so she cut the veins and the core inside the Hannibal stop regenerating, instead, it rots away, just like the rest of the body. Murasaki jumps down from the monster and sigh.

"Well... That was easier than I was expecting" She sigh. "Almost anticlimactic... I guess he got careless, what a dumbass" She looked down at the skull and smells it. "It smells weird... but it's still something" Murasaki break the skull and leave the organ exposed. She eats it without a second thought or even wondering what was doing an organ inside a skull, inside an Aragami. She knew that this organ was the reason why the Hannibal could regenerate the core, but she didn't stop to even think why or how it works. All she could think about was about the prize of eating the loser, or what was left of it.

Murasaki then felt something different. She felt her body burning and sore. She falls to her knees and felt a pain coming from her stomach, going all the way to her head and then her whole body. Murasaki closes her eyes in pain and start screaming in pain. Her body was hot, burning and her insides were twisting. She experiences something incredibly painful and there was nobody around to help her. Murasaki begs for it to end, but there was no sign of the pain ending. Murasaki tries to stand up but fall again, she felt something changing inside of her. She couldn't withstand the pain so she pass out...

* * *

It was already dark, the sun was slowly hiding in the distance. In a matter of minutes, there will be only darkness. Adam and Maria stand next to the forest, waiting for Murasaki to come back but since she told them to run, they didn't stop, not even when they hear her yelling. They kept running until they reach the forest. While Maria looks at the city, Adam tries to start a fire with very little success. After a while, Adam got frustrated and stop.

"We should keep going. It's too dark already" He said.

"Yes... we should" Said Maria, looking at the distance. "Is she really...?" Maria didn't want to say it or even thinking about it, but said it nonetheless. "... Dead?

"I don't know, but we should run for now. We need a safe place. For now, the trees are a good choice, we only have to climb"

"Y-Yes" Maria didn't oppose to the idea.

They get deeper into the forest and the sun finally disappears in the distance, the dark night sky arrives and the only thing shining in the sky are the stars. Adam finds a tree that might be a good hiding spot, not too tall for them to try climbing it and not too small for the Aragami to find them. He tries to climb it, but he fall soon after. He wasn't used to climbing trees, he got really cocky.

"Dammit!" He yells. "We have to climb or else..." Maria get closer to Adam, hiding behind him

"Adam... I see a light" She points past the tree, there was, in fact, a light.

They get closer and notice a fire, but they stop as soon they saw three people surrounding the fire, they were armed and had blood in them. Maria and Adam recognize them immediately, they were the group that attacks them before. They take a few steps backward. They try to leave quietly, but they fail to notice another man right behind them. He grabs them both from the arms and throws them right in front of the fire, making the rest of the group jump in surprise.

"Hey! Look what I found!" He yells and kicks Adam. "The two puppies that run away the other day!" The entire group stand up and surround the two kids.

"Well, take a look at this" Said the tallest man, who appears to be the leader of the group. "We thought you two were eating by the Aragami, but look at you... Surviving, I'm kinda proud"

"Shut up!" Adam yell. He stands up, but the man hit him right in the face, making him bleed.

"No, you shut up" He claps. "Alright kids, here's what it's going to happen. We have... needs. Between those, we need food. As you can see, there's nothing left in this left to rot world so... you two will be enough"

"W-W-Wait!" Maria yell. "What happened to the others? What did you do to them?!"

"Can't you guess?" He asks. "They were our last week's food. Now is your turn... although. I think the kid and that puppy should be enough. We'll keep the girl for a while. Bring the kid!"

"What?! No!" Adam yell. The entire group hold him down and drag him to the fire. Maria was held against a tree by the man that found them. One of the men grab Isaac and throw him against the ground. The little dog whined. Maria manages to shake the man off and run to the dog, but the men that throw it... step on his head before Maria could reach it. Maria stop as soon the blood splashed in her face. There was a dead silence surrounding the place, Maria's eyes focus at the broken head of the little dog, blood coming out of it and part of its brains was scattered in the ground. She then look at the man, she grab her book and throw at him in rage. She wanted to hurt him, but the man punch her, making her fall to the ground, right next to the dead dog. Maria try to stand up, but the man kick her and grab her by the hair so hard he tore a little of her hair.

"You bastards! You are gonna pay for that!" Adam yells, but the leader kicks him in the stomach, making him throw up.

"Shut up. You are too loud. Take the girl away, we'll deal with her later" He then takes out a knife and grab Adam by the hair. "Any last words?"

The man holding down Maria, grab her by the hair and drag her away, but suddenly the man let go of her... as he was grabbed by the foot by something and dragged into the forest, into the endless darkness of the forest. Everyone stop and stare speechlessly where the man was being dragged. Nobody said a word, nobody move, they just look. Then they hear a scream that ended suddenly, followed by the sound of bones breaking a twisting that echoed through the forest. Seconds later, another man was taken, in the same way, but this time much faster than the first time. The leader grabbed Adam by the hair and pull him close while pointing at him with the knife. The last remaining man was about to take Maria but was attacked, this time from the front. A figure, too fast to even describe, grab the man and drag him into the forest with it... Now only the leader of the group remains standing. He starts shaking and looking around him, trying to predict where the attack will come. Maria and Adam were more scared than the man by the sudden attack and don't know what to expect. Maria then looks up at the trees and her eyes widen. From above the man, a huge, long tail move slowly. When the man noticed it, it was too late for him. The tail wraps around his neck and takes him up. Adam took that chance to break free from the man, he fall to the ground as he saw the man disappearing in the branches of the trees. There was silence for a brief moment before the man fall from the tree, still alive, but gasping for air. Adam and Maria then saw their savior, landing in the ground gracefully and revealing herself.

"Murasaki!" Scream Maria with joy and run to hug her. Murasaki kneels and hugs her back. Adam stood up and went to hug her too but notice something weird on Murasaki, she had now a tail, a really long tail and she now had two horns instead of one. Murasaki let go of Maria and check on Adam.

"Are you alright?" She asks. Adam nodded, not saying another word, for some reason he found her more intimidating. She then walks to the man that was about to kill Adam. Murasaki's eyes wander around the place and they focus on the dead dog. She then looks at the man with anger. The man, still coughing and trying to breathe, look at Murasaki with fear and confusion.

"Wh-Wh-What are you?!"

"I'm your worst nightmare" She replied and grab the man. She lifted him and push him against a tree. "What were you going to do with them?! Were you planning on eating them?! Were your planning on abusing her? You sick bastard! She's just a little girl! And that dog... It didn't deserve that. It was just a puppy..." Murasaki was about to cry but her anger was overtaking her sorrow. The man didn't answer to her questions, he refuses to answer. "Well... Guess what... Someone here is going to become someone else' food... And I'm not talking about the kids" Murasaki smirk and the man start shaking. He try to break free from her grasp, but it was useless. "Kids... Turn around for a moment... Trust me. Don't look until I say so" She said, Maria and Adam turn around, Maria was the only one to cover her ears. She didn't want to even hear the screams.

"Co-Co-Come on. We-We can talk about this. Pl-Please!" The man begs for his life, which makes Murasaki's grin grow wider. She was enjoying it. "No! Let me go!"

"Food don't talk," She said, push the man harder against the tree and open her mouth, only to reveal a hidden sharp row of teeth. She then, without mercy, bite the man in the neck so savagely and with such strength that breaks the neck in the process, killing him almost immediately. She didn't stop there, she took off most of the neck and swallow it whole. The man's head fall to the ground, alongside the body. Murasaki fall to her knees and start devouring the body, Adam hear the sound of bones crushing and breaking, Maria could hear them too but she did her best to ignore it. In less than a minute, Murasaki eats the man whole, leaving behind the clothes and some bones. She gulps, swallowing what was left of him and lick her fingers that got tainted with blood. She wasn't proud of what she just did, but she didn't want to just kill him, she wants him to disappear. "It's over, Kids," She said and they turn around. They quickly look away at what was left of the man. They were disgusted and scared.

"Y-You... eat him," Said Adam. "You actually... Eat him whole"

"..." Murasaki looks down, ashamed. "Sorry"

"No, it's fine, I... it doesn't matter, I guess." Adam tries to calm himself but seeing Murasaki's mouth full of blood makes him more scare of her. She looked like a true monster.

"I'm sorry I didn't arrive sooner"

"It's fine..." Said Maria with tears in her eyes, she then walks to Murasaki with fear, but that didn't stop her to hug her. She, like Adam, was scared but grateful that she appear and save them. "You came back to us. That's what matter" Murasaki kneel and hug Maria back.

"I wish I could've come sooner... I'm sorry you had to see this side of me too. It's disgusting, I know" Murasaki let go of her and walk to the body of the puppy and pick it up, carefully. She took it to a corner and dig a little grave. "I'm so sorry" She whispers as she put the body inside the grave. "I..." Maria hugs her from behind. Adam gets closer and hugs her too. Murasaki didn't know why, but she was feeling really bad. It wasn't that long since she found the dog and she didn't have the time to get attached to it, but for some reason, she feels like she already had some kind of connection to it and seeing it dead in her hands hurt her. It really hurt her. She starts crying quietly while Adam and Maria hug her.

"Everything is fine now..." Said Adam to make her feel better. "Everything... should be fine... As long we are together"

* * *

An hour has passed after Murasaki save Adam and Maria. The three of them were next to the fire, Adam and Maria were sleeping while Murasaki checks one of the men's backpack. She found a couple of useful items, like a bag full of flash grenades and a map of what appears to be a very complex subway map that goes from city to city. It was even marked which tunnels are intact and which aren't. She also finds a diary. She takes a quick look in it and something interesting caught her eyes. She read it in silence.

" _No matter what we do, we can't get closer to the Satellite Base near Fenrir's Far East Branch. We are in their blacklist. We try to steal their supplies, but they are well guarded, we need a plan if we want to survive here... That Satellite Base must be a paradise compared to this shitty place... Next week we'll try to attack a vehicle that transport supplies from the Far East Branch to the Satellite Base. We know the way it will take, we only need guns..._ "

Next to that information was a little map drawn by hand. Murasaki take a quick look and almost immediately recognize the place. The Base was really near the Branch and the Plains were right in the middle. For a moment, Murasaki thought of stealing the supplies but then a better idea comes to mind... Going to the Base and leave the children there. She didn't know too much about the Satellite Bases, but it was worth trying. She knows she can't protect them forever and she knows that they might be in more danger with her rather than being in a place protected by Fenrir. Murasaki thinks about it for a while, taking into consideration what might happen if she has the kids around. They might not last that long, mainly if she starts changing into a more monstrous form. She's slowly changing physically and she might turn into an Aragami in a couple of years at this rate. Murasaki knew that... and yet... She don't want to give them away. If they are gone, then she will be alone again. She manages to be on her own for a long time, but she is starting to miss the company, people around her... Someone to talk to.

"... If I do that... Will I keep them safe?" Murasaki looks at both kids sleeping next to her and then at the little grave she made for the dog that will never see again. She then looks at her blood tainted hands and that's when she decided for the first time what she wanted to do. What was her objective, besides surviving in this brutal, unforgiving world. "I will protect them... and hold on to what's left of my humanity..."


	9. Childhood Friend and New Teammates

**God Eater 3 is really near. Really near, only a couple of days :D Now, I'm taking some liberties in the story from this chapter forward. I'll be honest. I have around 12 chapters ready to upload, but I'm only to upload at least two chapters a week so I can add some things to those chapters. Let me know what do you think about the story so far.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Childhood Friend and New Teammates**

Kurumi was with Nana and Romeo in the Lobby. They were talking about the mission they just had moments ago. They were called to kill Cocoon Maidens. They weren't that difficult to deal with, at least that's what Kurumi thought, Nana had some problems fighting them because they hid underground and come out far away from her. They were quicker than her. As for Romeo, he did well, better than Kurumi was expecting. She remain quiet for the whole mission, looking at her teammate's moves and studying them. She could tell that Romeo was a good fighter on his own, but gets easily cornered. Nana is slow, but it's because she's not used to her God Arc yet. As for herself, Kurumi is trying to improve, but find it difficult to be aware of her surroundings while focusing on a single enemy. She even start to wonder if she needs more time in the training room. While the little group talk to each other, at the other side of the Lobby, near the terminals, Gregory de Gremslow was talking with a young beautiful girl and alongside him was another woman, Dr. Leah. A beautiful red-haired woman.

"You have no idea how glad am I that you're here, Yuno. My daughter is your biggest fan!" He said while smile. The girl chuckle.

"Thank you so much, Director. I don't deserve such praise"

"Come now, Miss. Don't be so modest"

"Miss Yuno, we are truly grateful that you've agreed to help improve Fenrir's public image," Said Dr. Leah

"It's my pleasure. It's thanks to Fenrir that supplies are getting to those who need them. I'm just proud to help in any way I can" Said Yuno with a grateful smile.

"Then how about a concert at our HQ. Surely, having your beauty among them would boost the troops' morale" Gregory suggest to Yuno.

"I'm sorry. Such a generous offer, really, but um... I'd rather not leave the Far East right now. Once the food shortage in the satellite bases has been resolved, I'll gladly consider it"

"Yes, of course! I'll talk with HQ myself and see what can be done. I'll have those outliers fed without delay" Said Gregory, really wanting to get on Yuno's good side.

"That's wonderful! Thank you so much!"

"Come. Let's sit and discuss the arrangements" Said Leah and guide her to the elevator. "Then again, we are sorry about the Satellite Base that was destroyed in the north, we got too late. I hear the Far East Branch is trying to take it back from the Aragami, but the fact that it was too far away from the Branch it makes things difficult. Hopefully, more Satellite Bases can be made nearby the Branch"

"I talk with the Branch's Director about that. He's trying to get it done, but there are only a few God Eaters available and Cradle is away from the Branch, researching on its own. I hope HQ gives us more support"

"Don't worry, we'll talk about it in my office" While they walk to the elevator, they get closer to the Blood Unit.

"Y'know, you guys are way too reckless, always charging in at the Aragami," Said Romeo. "You gotta stay back, you know, analyze the enemies' movements"

"Yeah... because that works wonderfully when a Vajra appears," Kurumi said sarcastically. "I know what I'm doing when charging in. I spent most of my time reading the terminal and investigating the Aragami's behavior to better understand them and deal with them... Have you done that?"

"I-I... Well... Don't believe everything you read"

"Sounds like Romeo is being a chicken to me!" Nana laughs at him and mocks him. "Bwaaak-bwak-bwak-bwaaaaak! Hehe!" She imitates a chicken while getting close to Romeo.

"H-Hey, Nana! Gettin' kinda close there"

"Nana, leave him be. He already made a fool of himself, no need to mock him" Kurumi cross her arms.

"That's not helping at all, Kurumi" Romeo walk away from Nana and accidentally push Yuno who was walking past them. He turns around and apologies as soon as possible. "Oh, I'm so sorry about- Aah!" He stops mid-sentence when he realizes he had Yuno right in front of him. Yuno didn't seem bothered by the sudden push, but her eyes focus in one particular person.

"Oh! Is that...?" She looks at Kurumi, but Kurumi wasn't even looking at her. She was looking away alongside Nana, pretending to not be involved with Romeo.

"What're you doing kid?!" Gregory yells at Romeo. "Miss Yuno. I apologize for his behavior"

"Please, it's fine," She said and look back at Kurumi.

"I am ashamed. The God Eaters are only good at fighting, you know" Gregory keep talking and fail to notice that Yuno walk away from him and direct to Kurumi

"Kurumi?" She asks and Kurumi looks at Yuno. Her eyes widen when she sees the girl. Everyone went silent for a moment, including Gregory. "I knew it! It's you!"

"Oh, shit..." Kurumi whispers and sigh. "Hello Yuno"

"Just hello? It's been years!" She said happily and grab Kurumi's hands. "How long you've been here?"

"... Not long enough" Kurumi look away from her. " _Fuck, why didn't I go back to my room after the mission?_ " She thought

"Wait, wait, wait! You know her?! You are friends with Yuno Ashihara?!" Romeo was shocked, just like everyone else. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"... Why would I tell you that?" She asks him. "Stop giving me that look too. It's too weird, even for you"

"A-Anyhow, Miss Yuno. We have business to attend. You'll talk with your... " _Friend_ " later" Said Gregory with disdain.

"Yes, of course," Said Yuno and let go of Kurumi. "See you later, Kurumi" Yuno wave her hands and leave with Gregory and Dr. Leah. As soon they take the elevator, Romeo bombarded Kurumi with questions.

"I can't believe it! Yuno Ashihara is your friend. Tell me everything about her!" He gets so close to Kurumi, invading her personal space.

"Romeo, I'm warning you. Get this close again and I'm going to punch you so hard you'll need another nose" She was really serious. Romeo walks away, but still making questions.

"Yeah, yeah, but I really need to know. How did you know her? When did you know her and how well you know her?"

"... What's his problem?" Nana asks, confused.

"You don't know Yuno?" Kurumi asks, surprised. "She's an idol. I'm surprised you don't know who she is"

"She's not just an Idol, she's the best Idol!" Romeo yelled and Kurumi facepalm.

"God, you are one of those" Kurumi took a deep breath. "Listen. I will not say a single thing about Yuno. You will never hear a word coming from my mouth about her"

"Why not?!"

"... Do you really want me to answer that question?" Kurumi crosses her arms. "Now, if you are done having a fantasy about you and my childhood friend going on a date, we can go for another mission"

"Or... We can follow them" Romeo suggest. Nana and Kurumi stare at Romeo for a moment. "Come on! I want to hear what they are going to talk about! She should be in Director Grem's office right now!"

"... Are you stupid or are you pretending to be one?" Kurumi genuinely ask. "I'm not going to the Director's office. Have you seen that man?"

"I know, he can be a little scary, but I know you'll handle it"

"Wait... Me? Fuck no! If you want to see her so badly, do it yourself!" Kurumi was getting angry and she was trying her best not to show it, but for some reason, Romeo is taking her anger out. She never met someone so loud and obnoxious in her entire life.

"Come on! Please, I'm begging you. Please, let's go!" He starts to beg and that took both Kurumi and Nana by surprise.

"... If there's a God then is really testing my patience" She whispers. "Romeo, if I introduce you with her will you stop bothering me?"

"Yes, of course! I'll do anything you want!"

"Oh... That was easy..." Kurumi was surprised. "So, I bet she'll come to see me. So when that moment comes I'll make sure you see her"

"Alright! It's gonna happen!" Romeo screams with excitement. "Oh my god! I'm going to meet with Yuno Ashihara!"

"... I feel like I just sold my old friend... somehow..." Kurumi sigh.

"I think you pretty much did" Said Nana.

* * *

Later that day, after a rather easy mission in the ruins of the old city, Kurumi went back to her room to take a really long rest... only to see Yuno waiting for her right outside the door. She waves her hand as soon she saw Kurumi walk out of the elevator. Kurumi waves her hand too, but tiredly.

"You know. I think I'm done with surprises for today. Come back when I'm not this tired" Said Kurumi and Yuno chuckled.

"Sorry, I forgot you hate surprises. I wanted to see you at least one more time before I leave"

"Oh really? Are you going back to the Far East Branch?" Kurumi lay in the wall and Yuno did the same.

"Yes, I just came to Friar to participate in something. Fenrir is looking for new people and they wanted me to help on a campaign for new recruits"

"That's interesting... Now Fenrir is using Idols. Smart move" Kurumi look away from Yuno. "Listen... What happened last time..."

"It wasn't your fault" Yuno replied. "I'm not angry at you"

"I can clearly see that... but that's why I don't understand it. I would be furious if I were you"

"That's because you have anger issues... I know that you didn't mean what you said. It's okay. You were angry and I asked something I shouldn't have asked... You were right, I was egoist and I should've thought about what you wanted to do... If you accepted at that moment, then you wouldn't be here as a God Eater, you'll spend every single day with me and you'll be so bored, I think it's good for you to stay here. This is what you want, after all"

"Yes... This is what I want..." Kurumi was starting to think about her friendship with Yuno, it's a weird one but also enduring. Yuno is sweet while Kurumi is the complete opposite and yet, she cares about her. "... You know... You are too sweet, too good... Too naive... And that's awful"

"Awful?"

"Listen, not everyone in the world is good and I even dare to say that most of them are the worse, myself included..." Kurumi made a pause. "If you, by any chance, get the slightest idea that someone is using you for something awful, then you better not get involve with that person"

"I understand but don't worry about me. I know who I can trust"

"You better... If I find out someone is messing with you, I'll make sure to break his or her legs" She whispered the last part, but Yuno hears her.

"Th-There's no need to be violent, Kurumi. I'll be alright, I promise"

"I hope so..." Kurumi sigh. "So... The boy that push you today... He... kinda... wants to meet you..." She said, trying to find the best way to not make it sound weird. "He's your fan... Or so he says, I couldn't care less, but I kinda promised him that I'll let him meet you"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, he begged me so hard and I... I said yes because he was making a fool of himself"

"Sure, I'll meet him" Yuno smile.

"Wait... seriously?"

"Sure, but, not now. I have to leave, but I'll be back. I'll let you know, so... tell him to wait"

"Yeah, I can do that... I don't know if he can wait though"

Later that day, Kurumi watch Yuno taking the helicopter to the Far East Branch. She say her goodbye to her and sees her take off. As she watches her flying away, she started to wonder if she'll see her soon... Shortly after that, he told Romeo about Yuno leaving Friar. He didn't take it that well...

* * *

Dr. Rachel was in her Lab, quietly watching files on her computer. She smile as soon she read about the new member of Blood they were getting. The team was expanding rapidly and she loved it. Dr. Leah enter the Lab and walk to Rachel.

"Scouting a new member for Blood, Rachel?" She asks and gets closer to the computer.

"Precisely. In fact, I believe he arrived at Friar just today. I'm eager to see him in action" Rachel explained. Leah read the file in display and look closely at the picture of the new member.

"Gilbert Mclane... I know that name, but I can't remember from where"

"Most likely the Fenrir Court of Inquiry. Mr. McLane made quite a name for himself during his time at the Glasgow Branch"

"Ah, of course. "Fragging Gil" I should have known. He was indicted in the death of his senior officer, wasn't he?" Leah didn't seem too happy about the new member. In fact, she thinks it might do more harm than good. "Rachel, is the Blood Unit truly desperate for new members? The God Arcs Soldier are strong enough on their own, surely"

"No, my sweet sister... They will not be nearly strong enough" Said Rachel with disdain. "The Blood Power that the squad possesses is like a blade of will honed to a perfect edge. A new catalyst will forge a stronger alloy. Remember, as long as we are together, we can overcome anything. We have come so far already. We can face even this challenge to humanity and create a new dawn for all humankind"

"I know, Rachel. We will" Leah look at the monitor, spotting other files under Gilbert profile. "Were you looking about our other "subject"?"

"Yes, and I'm finding it really interesting" She close Gilbert profile and Murasaki's old profile appear, alongside some photos of her current state. "To think that a human can undergo that state... She looks like a crossbreed of Aragami and Human. Dr. Sakaki should be happy to know that we are getting closer to her"

"So, the two God Eaters he send to Friar, are they going to search for her?"

"One of them will, the other will help the Blood Unit. Keep in mind that HQ is oblivious of Sakaki's survival, so we should keep this to ourselves. Not a single word will come out of this room. When we retrieve her, I'll keep her here to examination before sending her back home. She surely was a key subject regarding the creation of the 3rd generation, but now maybe she's keeping something even greater. I'll even dare to say that she might be a new step in human evolution"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Friar's Lobby, Romeo was punched by his new teammate, Gilbert McLane. Romeo falls on his back really easily and the first thing he did was to complain about Gilbert's sudden punch.

"What the heck was that for?!" He yells. Everyone in the Lobby saw the scene playing out and Julius, alongside Kurumi, were the ones who step in to stop the fight.

"What's going on here, soldier?" Julius asks Gilbert, but he didn't answer at all. Nana then joins them to try and explain the situation.

"Uh... To be honest, things got kinda outta hand" She said.

"All I did was ask where he was transferring from! Then he just hauled off and slugged me!" Romeo yell again.

"Romeo, stop yelling, please. I swear that if you start yelling again..." Kurumi then look at Gilbert. "Huh..."

"What are you looking at?" Gilbert asks her with a demanding tone. Kurumi look at him from head to toe. "I ask... What are you looking at?"

"Nothing... You look awfully familiar" Said Kurumi. "Do I know you from somewhere?" She asks but Gilbert completely ignores her and talk to Julius.

"Are you the Blood captain?" Julius nodded. "I'm Gilbert McLane. You can call me Gil. As for the kid, well he was out of line, so I socked him in the face. Just throw me in the brig or whatever you do here. I'm out" Gilbert walk away and Kurumi follow him with her eyes until he enter the elevator.

"... And I thought I had short temper" Kurumi thought.

"That guys' fuse is WAY too short! I mean what the heck was that about?! He just... Well, I... probably coulda been nicer about it" Romeo stand up.

"Oh, for sure. You were being suuuuper nosy. But still, I always say that violence never solves anything" Said Nana.

"... Sometimes it does" Kurumi whispers.

"I thought being casual would open him up a little more!"

"I will overlook this exchange for now, Romeo. But it is up to you to find Gilbert and fix this. I won't have animosity on the field" Julius cross his arms. "Go with him now. That's an order"

"What? No way! You saw him, he's crazy! Crazy!"

"... That's all? Then I'm leaving" Kurumi turn around and leave.

* * *

Kurumi didn't have any mission for the rest of the day, so she was free to do whatever she wanted, anything at all. Unfortunately, she doesn't have a hobby or anything interesting to do. She sometimes wonders if she's boring to everyone else, not that she cares about what everyone thinks of her, but it's a thought that from time to time appear in her head. Kurumi ends up in the Garden, wandering around and enjoying the peacefulness of the place. Kurumi took a deep breath and smile. She couldn't help but be amazed by all the green she's seeing and she doubts she'll ever stop being amazed by it.

"Damn, there's nothing like this back home" She whispers.

"It quiet, isn't it?" Kurumi turns around and saw Gilbert sitting in one of the benches. Kurumi sigh as soon she saw him. The calm she was feeling quickly disappear.

"Oh, it's you" She said. "I didn't saw you there"

"..." Gilbert didn't reply. He just looks down and stay in silence for several minutes. Enough time for Kurumi to insist for an answer.

"Aren't you going to talk?" She cross her arms.

"... Have they decided how to punish me yet?" He asks out of nowhere. Kurumi was surprised, she wasn't expecting that kind of question at all. She sigh and sit next to him.

"Well, if it were for me... I'll let you go. You punch Romeo, you didn't kill him" Kurumi then laugh a little. "You have no idea how much I wanted to punch him myself when he got too annoying early in the day... But I think he will get more annoying" Kurumi look at Gilbert. "Just apologise to him, he'll apologies back and we'll forget this ever happen"

"Ha! I can handle that no problem" Gilbert laugh. "That Julius guy is the captain, right? Heh, I didn't think he'd be so prickly about this"

"Julius just want to maintain order. He's a good guy... A little too serious, I would say" Kurumi then look at the tree. "Sorry to stare at you for so long. I thought I know you from somewhere, then I hear your name and I suddenly remember. You are that guy from Glasgow Branch, Gilbert McLane... I'm sure that the last thing you want to hear is about what happened in your last mission"

"Yeah, it would be great if you shut up about that"

"I'll do just that, don't worry..."

"... I am sorry for causing problems so early though" Gilbert sigh. "I'll talk to the Romeo kid later"

"Just a little tip, don't fight with him, Julius won't be so forgiving next time"

"Thanks for the tip... So... What's your name again?"

"... Kurumi Kuroki. If by any chance you want to hang out, let me know. I have nothing else to do besides the missions and... From the rest of my teammates, you seem like someone I can actually talk to"

"Why is that?"

"Julius is too serious, Nana is stupid and Romeo is obnoxious... To be honest I want to talk with someone normal for a chance"

"You call yourself normal, but who knows, you might be another weirdo" He said and both start laughing

"Hehe, who knows... I have some issues, but who doesn't?"

"Yeah... Who doesn't?" Gilbert smile. "You know, I may be the new guy in Blood, but I've been a God Eater for five years. I'm good at what I do"

"Is that so? Then I can count on you in our next missions then. I trust that you have my back"

* * *

It's been a day since Gilbert joins the Blood Unit and it wasn't surprising to see him in action. He was fast and strike the Aragami with such precision and strength that it looks completely unbelievable. Gilbert and Kurumi went together in the first mission of the day and they completely destroy the Aragami before them. Alongside them were Julius and Nana who watch from afar. As soon Julius notice that only the two of them took care of the Aragami in a matter of minutes, he decided to stand by with Nana and watch them. From the way he saw it, they were the strongest members of Blood, maybe even the deadliest... Yet they are flawed, both of them tend to leave an opening for the enemy to attack. They avoid getting hit, but it was only a matter of time for them to fall in battle if they can't fix their flaws. Nonetheless, Julius was proud. The Blood Unit was growing and he was happy that he has teammates that can and will meet his expectations and save humankind. Once they got back to Friar, Kurumi and Gilbert walk to the Lobby, near the terminals while talking about the mission.

"You are faster than I was expecting" Said Gilbert. "Not to mention that you hit really hard. I look at you and you don't seem to have any muscle at all"

"That's because I'm using clothes, but believe me, I have a few" Kurumi chuckled. "Still, I was thinking about using the Blood Uniform from now on, but I have a really big issue with it"

"Really? What kind of issue?"

"The skirt... Is too damn short"

"Oh... That..." Gilbert didn't know what to say about that. "Well... You should wear something else if you don't like that kind of uniform... I know I wouldn't use it either if I were... you know..."

"Yeah, it feels weird" They walk away and go pass a young blonde man wearing fancy clothes.

"So you are of the Blood Unit," He said and both of them turn to see the young man.

" _Why do I feel like this kid is going to be a pain in my ass?_ " Kurumi thought. " _I hope I'm wrong_ "

"Ohoho! Please, relax. It's only natural to be nervous, but I assure you, all is well! Now that I'm here, you need never fear again!"

"..." Kurumi and Gilbert look at each other. Not knowing what to do about the boy's odd behavior.

"Oh, forgive my dreadful manners. A knight in the service of the Far East Branch's glorious 1st Unit Fighters. I am Emil von Strasbourg" He said with pride while posing gracefully.

"Nice... Good seeing you, pal" Said Gilbert. He then whispers to Kurumi. "Have you seen this weirdo before?"

"Not at all. He said he's from the Far East Branch. That means he just got transferred here"

"Yes... This Friar is truly a majestic vessel, is it not? Impressive, yet tasteful" Emil keep talking. "Yet beyond the horizon the Aragami scourge awaits, plotting to hinder this vessel's blessed voyage. You are undoubtedly gripped by fear. Yet, I say unto thee: Take courage, friends, for I am here"

"..." Yet again, Kurumi and Gilbert stay quiet, not knowing how to react to Emil's odd speech.

"I shall stand firm and defend you. You shall know no fear whilst beside me"

"... We are good, Thanks" Said Kurumi.

"Don't be shy, my friend! It is my sworn duty to help the weak. That is the truth of Chivalry"

"... Really, not necessary" Kurumi was getting annoyed by the second.

"Be not ashamed of your helplessness, weakness, impotence... for I shall be beside you in battle"

"... Go back to your Branch before I kick your ass..." She said, this time about to lose it.

"Ah, you wish to man the ramparts of thine own ship. Of course, 'tis crucial to keep appearances" Emil then invade Kurumi's personal space and she was really trying not to kick him in the crotch. "I see in you a kindred spirit! 'Twill be an honor to ride into battle beside you!" Kurumi took a deep breath, she then swallows her anger and fakes a smile.

"... It'll be great..."

"Excellent! Let us fight cheek-by-jowl, blades shining bright to all mankind! Our victory is all but assured! Fight on, my comrades-in-combat!" Emil then walks away and Kurumi whine.

"Aargh! Please, don't be in our team. I'm begging you!"

"Who are you talking to?"

"To the Gods... that don't exist"

"Don't be so negative" Said someone behind them. Kurumi and Gilbert turn to see a blond haired girl with blue eyes. She seems to be tired because she was yawning very loudly. "Emil can be a pain sometimes, but you can't change that... Unfortunately"

"You know him?" Gilbert ask.

"Yes, I came here with him and believe, it was worse in the helicopter. You were lucky he didn't keep talking" The girl get closer to them and extend her hand. "My name is Sasha Tatewaki. Just like Emil, I'm from the Far East Branch, 1st Unit. That means I'm in the Unit with the most work"

"It's nice to meet you" Kurumi smile. "My name is-"

"I already know your name, Kurumi Kuroki. And you're Gilbert McLane. I read everything I needed to know about the Blood Unit as soon I arrive"

"So you do your homework," Said Gilbert, a little impressed. "How long have you been a God Eater?"

"Not that long. A week at most, but I can handle myself in the field, trust me. I can't say the same thing about Emil" Sasha said with shame. "You'll see in a couple of hours"

"... What do you mean?" Kurumi asks in fear. "Don't tell me we have a mission with him"

"Don't fear, I'll be there. So... yeah. Prepare yourself for this"

"Fuck..."

* * *

As expected, Kurumi and Gilbert found themselves in a mission with Emil and Sasha. It was the first mission she went without Julius, Nana or Romeo. Julius thought that neither she or Gilbert need his assistance in this mission. He wasn't mistaken on that, the two of them can handle it without a problem. The group arrives at their destination, an abandoned factory, near Far East territory. They need to exterminate all the Dreadpike in the area. As soon they got off the helicopter, Kurumi was the first on getting closer to the area. She spot a lot of Dreadpike surrounding the old factory.

"What a nice nest of Aragami we have here," Said Sasha from behind. Kurumi look at her God Arc, a heavy sword, larger than her with a sniper and a big shield. Kurumi start thinking on the posibility of her supporting from afar, but from the looks of it, she's more into slaying her enemies. "Dreadpikes are not that difficult to deal with"

"I know, but with a group of Dreadpike as big as this, it will attract a more dangerous Aragami. Imagine a group of Vajras, or worst... What if Hannibals show up?"

"Those will be a problem" Said Gilbert, watching the Aragami gathering in one point.

"Fear not! I shall protect you all!" Emil said while closing his fist in a triumphant pose, but everyone ignores him. He doesn't seem bothered about their disrespectful attitude toward him because he's oblivious.

"Well, this should be easy, they are gathering" Kurumi then look at the group. "Considering that Blood's captain is not with us, one of us should take the lead"

"You do it" Said Gilbert. "You look capable enough"

"Oh... Thanks?" Kurumi then look at Sasha, waiting for her opinion. "Sasha?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Good..."

"Do you want my opinion too?" Emil asks.

"Not really, two out of three are enough" Kurumi sigh. "Well, these Aragami are not a problem. So we are splitting into two groups. I'll go with Gilbert, Sasha and Emil will stay together, but the two groups won't be too far away to each other. I want constant communication between both groups. If you two are having troubles, we'll come and help you"

"Don't worry, we got this. Besides, Dreadpikes are not even a challenge" Sasha was really confident about the mission. She went up ahead, being the first on jumping on the field.

"I trust that you can look for each other's back" Kurumi whispers and Emil hear her.

"But of course, you can count on me!" Said Emil while following Sasha.

"... I wasn't talking to you, Emil" Kurumi look at them leaving to the battlefield, she then whisper in Gilbert's ear. "With a group of Aragami this big I have the feeling that something is going to show up, so keep your eyes open for anything. I'll do the same"

"Alright, let's start"

Kurumi and Gilbert jump to the battlefield and engage into battle with the Dreadpikes. The small Aragami were not a challenge, they weren't even a threat for them. Kurumi and Gilbert took care of them in a matter of seconds, before the realize it, they were surrounded by their corpses. As soon they kill them all, Kurumi talks to Sasha and Emil through her earpiece to check if they need some help. There was a momentary silence until Sasha pick up.

"We are almost done here!" She said Kurumi could hear some of the Dreadpike's screams. "We are taking our time"

"Do you need help?"

"No, it's alright. We are..." There was a little pause. "... Something's coming... Shit! It's a- Emil, it's chasing after you!"

"Sasha? Sasha! Answer me, what is coming?!" Kurumi tries to reach her again, but Sasha wouldn't answer. "Shit!" Then, from the corner, they hear Emil screaming.

"What's that?" Gilbert asks. They both saw Emil running away from a Ukonvasara. A purple crocodile-type Aragami. The Aragami push Emil away, throwing him off balance. He quickly stands up to fight it.

"Creature of darkness! I, Emil, with strength of arms and knightly valor shall return you from whence you came!" Emil run to attack the Aragami, but without little effort the Ukonvasara hit him with his jaw, sending him flying against the wall. The Aragami clearly was playing with him instead of killing him. Sasha appears in the scene, she changes to her sniper and shoots at the Aragami to distract him. It worked, the Aragami roar at her direction, forgetting about Emil.

"Emil, get out of there now!" She yell. "It's going to kill you!"

"Nay! Come not near! Leave this beast to me!" Emil yell back.

"... Are you stupid?!" Sasha yell.

"I shall show you the power of a knight gallant!"

"Why the hell you are ignoring me?!"

"Prepare yourself!" Emil stands and prepare to attack the Aragami, again from the front. "Face death, you beast from the-Argh!" The Aragami, once again, push him away.

"... I dare to say it's kinda funny, but now I really feel sorry for him" Kurumi sigh. "He's useless"

"We don't have time for this. We'll handle it. I'm getting real tired of this kinda-"

"Wait... Let him do it" Kurumi stop Gilbert.

"What?! Why?"

"He has to learn. If the Aragami feels like killing him, then we'll jump and stop this. But now even the Aragami is getting tired of Emil. So is ignoring him. Let's see how it goes" Kurumi explain and they both look at Emil. Sasha keeps pointing at the Aragami, waiting for a moment to attack at its weak spot. Emil once again stand up, determine to end the battle.

"Every battle a God Eater faces is a noble quest undertaken! In this world, drowning in despair, God Eaters bring the shining ray of hope to humanity! Justice will prevail. We will have a better tomorrow. Justice will not lose. We will look towards the future. And thus, I, Emil von Strasbourg, a true and honorable knight, shall never be defeated!" After the speech, the Aragami run to Emil with its jaws wide open. Emil jump, dodging the Aragami's mouth and with his God Arc, hit him right on its head, breaking the armor and part of the skull. The Aragami roar before falling to the ground, dead.

"... He actually did it..." Kurumi said in complete surprise. Gilbert start laughing.

"Hahaha! Would you look at that. The idiot actually did it!"

"I... I did it! This is a grand day for knighthood and chivalry! Victory!" Emil celebrate but Sasha hit him in the back of his head. "Ow!"

"You idiot! One of this day you are going to die and I won't be near to protect you!"

"No need to worry about me, Sasha. Because I, Emil von Strasbourg, will be the one that protect you!"

" _... That sound like some kind of confession..._ " Sasha thought and let it slide. "Just... be careful. Do me that favor. If you die, then Kota might blame me"


	10. Encounter

**Chapter 9: Encounter**

Kurumi stare confused at a weird cube Romeo was holding. It was multi-color and divided into various sections. Romeo found it outside in the ruins and went to immediately show it to the team and Kurumi was the first person he encounters. Kurumi grabs the cube.

"This thing looks awfully familiar," She said. "I think I read about it, but I can't really remember" Then Gilbert appear and saw the cube. His eyes grew wider when he saw it.

"Hey! A Rubik Cube!" He took it and smile. "Man, I can't believe I'm seeing one after all these years. Those things are weird to come by these days! Where did you find it?!"

"I found it in the ruins the other day" Romeo smile. "Oh! And take a look at this!" He took out a Walkman out of his pocket. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"I wouldn't call it cool... I would call it old" Kurumi pick up the walkman and open it up, revealing an old tape of an, as of today, unknown band. "Queen? Never hear of it"

"In the Glasgow Branch, a lot of people hear old music. Queen is very well known there" Gilbert explains. "To think you'll find a walkman with a tape of Queen inside. Did you hear it?"

"Yes, they are pretty cool. It's... energetic"

"Huh, interesting" Kurumi give him back the Walkman and then they were join by Julius, next to him were Nana, Emil, and Sasha.

"Good, everyone's here. Blood, we have a mission" He said and everyone hears him. "Just like before, this is a joint mission with the Far East Branch's God Eaters. We are heading to the city ruins to exterminate a group of Kongou. There isn't really too much else to say about it. Prepare yourselves, we're heading out in ten minutes" He finish and walks away.

"Simple enough, I guess" Said Kurumi.

* * *

There was complete darkness inside the tunnel, but that didn't stop Murasaki. She keeps walking forward. Her eyes were glowing yellow, allowing her to see in the darkness and it was the only light that could be witness in the tunnel. She took her time to reach the end of the tunnel, an old subway station. She jump to the platform and look around, searching in her surroundings. There was nothing worth pointing out, only that the station was oddly untouched by the destruction of the Aragami. She sigh and walk to one of the benches, she sits down to take a break, which prove to be really hard thanks to the tail she now has. Murasaki took out a map of the subway she has under her long overcoat. She then tries to figure out where she was actually standing.

"Let's see... I was here... Then I came all the way here... If this is correct, then I should be back in the city" Murasaki look at the stairs that lead to the exit. "Weird... If I'm correct, then this place should be nothing more than a ruin. Maybe I take a wrong turn... Am I actually lost?" Murasaki then decided to take the stairs and check if she was actually lost. To her surprise, she wasn't. She was exactly where she wanted to be, the ruins of the city she left around a week ago. "Cool... I made it back... Now then..." Murasaki put the map back in the pocket of her overcoat. She shakes a little her overcoat, revealing the white shirt cover in dry blood and her black ripped pants. She walk through the street, calmly, searching...

Murasaki close her eyes for a moment, a small sand storm came and she cover herself and wait for it to pass. She couldn't believe she was going back to the city she so desperately wanted to leave but there was no other choice. She needed to come back and search for something that she actually needs. Murasaki keep walking and it took her around an hour to find what she was looking for, an abandoned Drugstore. She saw the small store and run toward it. She kick down the door and quickly get inside, she then proceeds to search for medicine and a First-Aid kit. Unfortunately for her, all the medicine in the store already expire.

"Goddamit! Please, there has to be something. I can't come back empty-handed, Maria will yell at me and that's the last thing I want. She can be really annoying. Shit, Adam! Why the fuck did you have to get sick all of the sudden?!" After going around the store for the fifth time, Murasaki got stressed out. "I told you, don't eat that, it looks poisonous, but nooo... You had to go and eat it... And don't say you were hungry because I am the one with a constant battle in my stomach! I'm starving more than you and Maria put together! On top of that, the man I kill the other day tasted like shit! Ah! Fuck it!" She yell and grab all the medicine that could be of any use, expired or not. She also got at least three First-Aid kits and medicine books. She put everything inside a big carton box and head to the door. Before leaving, she took out a small walkie-talkie and speak up. "Maria, it's me. I got medicine... a lot of it. I'm heading back. How's Adam?"

"He's not good! He's pale and cold! Please hurry!"

"Don't worry, Adam won't die. I'll try to make it there as soon as possible. Keep checking his temperature and tell me if he does something"

"Like what?"

"I don't know... Coughing blood? The hell do I know? We don't even know what he did put in his mouth. Keep him warm. I'll be there soon enough" Murasaki then grab the box, but stopped right in front of the door. She saw a group of Aragami walking down the street, a group of Vajras. She hide way inside the store and make sure to not make any noises. Murasaki wait patiently until the Aragami leave the area. She could easily take them down, but she didn't want to risk the things she was carrying. After the group seemingly go away, Murasaki slowly walks to the door and make sure that there was no threat near her. "Good, not a single Aragami. Now, let's go and- Huh?" Murasaki then hear a really awful scream that echoed in the entire ruins, followed by a sudden, unexpected sensation. She felt something, something that she didn't feel before, like a calling... No, more like energy... a power. Murasaki put the box away and notice that what she was feeling was near the abandoned museum. Her curiosity has taken over her and though she has to go back to Maria, she wanted to see what was the source of this weird power she was feeling...

* * *

The mission went as expected for the most part. Blood arrives at the ruins and separate into groups to take down the group of Kongou. The battle was hard, mostly because the Aragami try to run away and each group had to separate, leaving each God Eater on its own. Kurumi ended up in the open area near the museum. She found the Kongou she was searching after and kill it in one single swing. The Aragami was already weak, near dead so Kurumi took the opportunity, jump and slash it right in the back. The middle size Aragami fall to the ground and Kurumi extract the core. She then look around and notice that she was far away from the others.

"I'm too far from where I started... I should call the others" Kurumi try to contact her teammates, but at that moment she hears someone yelling. She look in the distance, near the back of the old museum. She saw Emil running away, panicking as a huge Aragami was chasing after him. It was a Marduk, an Aragami that Kurumi have never seen, but she read about it.

"Aaaaaargh! Attention! My God Arc isn't workiiiiiing!" He yells as the Marduk got closer to him. Kurumi run to help him.

"Goddamit, Emil! Keep running!" She yell. The Marduk push Emil away, sending him flying to the side of the old building. The Aragami then proceed to attack Emil, but Kurumi shoot at the enormous Aragami to caught its attention.

"Hey! You want him? Then it has to be over my dead body!" The Aragami roar, forget Emil and focus on Kurumi. "That's it... Come after me, you big, white bastard..."

The Marduk raise its paws and hit the ground right in front of her, Kurumi jump back just in time because the Marduk, when it hit the ground, create a small explosion. As Kurumi touch the ground again, she fail to see the upcoming attack. The Marduk quickly turn around and hit her with its large tail, sending her flying away and letting go of her God Arc in the process. Kurumi quickly stand up and notice that her God Arc was far away from her, almost at the other side of the field. Kurumi look at the Marduk in the eyes, the Marduk did the same. They stare at each other, both of them waiting for the other's first move. Kurumi close her hands into a fist and took a deep breath. Kurumi then, as fast as she could, run toward her God Arc. The Marduk roar and run, trying to catch her, to kill her before she reaches her weapon. Kurumi was not in the best condition after chasing the Kongou down, she was getting more tired by the second, but she tries anyway. If she didn't, she'll die, so there was no other option but to run as fast as she could. The Marduk got really close to her, closing the space between them in less than a second. Kurumi yells as she jumps, extending her arm to reach her God Arc. The Marduk, with its jaw open, was about to bite Kurumi's arm. Kurumi saw everything around her in slow motion. She reach her God Arc, but unfortunately, the Marduk got to her. The Marduk bite Kurumi's left arm. She yelled as loud as she could, her voice echoing in the ruins. She then look at the Marduk, she was face to face with the big Aragami that was trying to rip her arm off.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!" She yell and felt something coming from her God Arc. She feels a power, running through her veins... She was feeling stronger all of the sudden and her God Arc was shining red. " **I SAID... LET ME GO YOU FUCKING BASTARD!** " She yell and stab the Marduk in the left eye. The Marduk then bite harder and then back away. The Marduk take several steps backs, shaking its head as the blood comes out of its eyes, now turned into nothing more than a gross scar. Kurumi fall to her knees, crying because of the pain. She had her eyes shut for the pain and when she finally open them, found herself face to face with a horrible truth... The Marduk rip out her arm. Kurumi start shaking as she tries to come to term with the fact that she no longer had an arm. She blinked several times, wishing it to be a lie, but her eyes weren't deceiving her, this was real, the reality she found herself in. The Marduk quickly recover, but now with a permanent scar in his left eye.

Kurumi tries to stand up, but the extreme pain she was feeling was taking over her. She couldn't move without falling down again. The Marduk, without hesitation, attack again and Kurumi waits for the attack, accepting her imminent death. She didn't close her eyes, she stares at the Aragami, wanting to take a good look of it, planning on stabbing him again. "IF I'M GOING TO DIE, I'LL STAB YOU RIGHT IN THE FUCKING THROAT! COME ON! DO IT! DO IT!" Kurumi yells with anger and fear, she decided to fight till the very end. She finally stands up, despite the pain, raises her God Arc with the strength she had left and prepare. The Marduk jump with its mouth open, Kurumi was about to swing the God Arc when someone steps right in the middle, stopping the Marduk right in mid-air. Kurumi's eyes widen as she saw a woman with long white hair, stopping the Marduk with her bare hands. The woman then pushes the Marduk away without too much effort. The Marduk roar, defying her, but the woman didn't move, she simply stood there, staring at the Aragami. The Marduk then take a few steps back, acknowledging the woman's power. As the Marduk slowly back away from her, the Aragami hear the other God Eaters and decided to run away. Kurumi fall again to her knees and the woman that save her life try to help her. Kurumi saw her now from the front, what caught her attention were the horns growing from her forehead and the tail that was embracing her.

"Are you alright?!" She asks but Kurumi couldn't reply, she couldn't speak, she was in shock and was loosing too much blood. "That power that I just felt... It's coming from you... What did you do...?" She asks, but Kurumi was unable to answer her question due to the pain.

"Kurumi!" Gilbert voice echoed and the entire Blood Unit arrive. They all stopped as they saw Kurumi on the ground, with the white haired woman embracing her. Gilbert was the first on seeing Kurumi's arm, to be precise, the lack of it, and didn't wait to confront the girl. "What have you done to her?!"

"..." She woman didn't respond, instead, leave Kurumi on the floor. She walk away when Sasha run away from the group and saw the woman as clearly as the day.

"Murasaki!" She yell. "Is that really you?"

"... Sasha...?" Murasaki turn to see Sasha, her old friend that she leave behind. "... It can't be..." Murasaki then look at the Blood Unit, everyone looking at her with a mix of anger and fear. Sasha get closer, but Murasaki yell at her, "Don't you dare taking another step!"

"... Murasaki?"

"Just... leave me alone... Take your friend and leave... Don't speak to me ever again!" Murasaki run away and quickly disappear from everyone's view. As soon she left, everyone run to check on Kurumi's state. Julius was the one on checking her state.

"She's still breathing!" He said and contact the helicopter. "This is Julius Visconte. We need the extraction now, prepare a room in the medical bay, we have an injured! I repeat...!" As Julius try to contact the helicopter, Kurumi slowly close her eyes... wishing for the pain to end...


	11. The Prototype Project

**Tomorrow I'm getting God Eater 3! I'm so excited XD  
I like where it's going for now, still, let me know what do you think. Also, if you have any suggestions let me know and I might take them into consideration, things like the story, ships, character situations, etc. If you want. Anyway, ****Enjoy this chapter.** **  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Prototype Project**

The Blood Unit was in a waiting room, next to the operation room. Julius and Gilbert were standing right next to the door while the rest of the team sits down in the chairs. Sasha and Emil were in silence watching at the door, not knowing what to say. Emil told them about the Marduk and that Kurumi distracts it before he falls unconscious so it was safe to assume that the Marduk was the one that rips Kurumi's arm but Gilbert was skeptical about it, even Romeo, they thought that Murasaki, the girl that showed up, was the one responsible. In the waiting room, nobody dares to say a single word until the doctor came out of the operation room. Julius was the first to speak with the doctor.

"Status?" He asks with a firm voice, trying too hard to hide his worry.

"She'll live, that's for sure. She just need to rest for the time being... She lost too much blood. She was lucky the Armlet is still intact, that Aragami could've eaten the other arm and we won't be having this conversation" The doctor walk away from Julius, but then turn to say something else. "There's something else you should know. She won't be able to go into combat anymore. I don't know how it is to use a God Arc, but I know that she won't wield it with one hand alone"

"... I know... We'll talk to her about that later" Julius replied. "Can we... see her?"

"Sure, but I'll only allow one of you to enter. She's sleeping so make sure to not wake her up" The doctor leave for a moment and Julius was the one who enters and nobody opposes. Julius walk to the operation table and saw Kurumi sleeping peacefully on top of the table. He saw her left arm... gone. She was lucky that her shoulder is still intact. Julius try his best to stay strong, but he couldn't. He almost cried in front of the table, seeing one of his members laying in the table, without an arm and the possibility of not being able to fight anymore. He's the captain and yet he allowed this to happen. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to, but it was the reality and they all need to confront it. Julius took a deep breath and walk out. As soon Julius came back to the waiting room, everyone stand up, waiting for him to say something.

"... She's sleeping. Let's give her time to make a full recovery... She'll need us all to get through this..." Julius look down. "We all have to appreciate... what she did. She put her life in risk, to save a fellow comrade. That alone is worth praising"

"Tell her that the day when she wakes up, also the fact she won't be fighting anymore," Gilbert says with despise.

"... There are other ways to help our cause..." Julius walk away, he wanted to leave but Dr. Rachel enter, making him stop right there.

"How is she?" That was her first question.

"She'll live" Julius answers.

"Well, that's what matters in the long run, I guess" Rachel then search with her eyes to Sasha. She spots her and move her chair toward her. "I'm aware that you used to be acquaintance with a certain person... I need you to come with me, all of you as well. What we are about to discuss, will never have to be mentioned to any Fenrir official that may, or may not, have a connection to HQ"

"What is happening, Dr. Rachel?" Romeo asks, confused.

"You'll know, follow me" Rachel took the entire Unit to her office. Once they all were there, Rachel make sure that Dr. Leah was there too to explain the situation. None of them were supposed to found out about Murasaki, but it was inevitable at this point. "So, everyone is here. I'll start the subject with a question... Does anyone of you ever hear about the " _Prototype Project_ "?"

"The what?" Nana and Romeo ask at the same time.

"... Don't tell me you are talking about that rumor of a weird God Arc made out of an unknown Aragami core that end up eating people whole" Said Gilbert. "That's the stupidest rumor I've ever hear in my entire life"

"No, it's not a rumor. It happened" Said Rachel and show the pictures of Murasaki in her huge monitor. All of them were pictures from her, before the transformation. In one of the pictures, she was seen with her old Prototype God Arc, an old, and maybe the first, Scythe type God Arc. "She is Murasaki Sakaki, daughter of Dr. Paylor Sakaki from the Far East Branch. The Prototype Project was a complete failure in every single branch, test subjects were not compatible due to the God Arc's Bias Factor being... unstable, due to the core being extracted from an artificial Aragami created as part of another project to investigate if Aragami could be replicated, domesticated and used in battle" Rachel explains and Romeo interrupt her.

"That's crazy," He said. "... It wasn't successful, wasn't it?"

"No... As a matter of fact, It blew up right in their faces. That Aragami escape and was killed shortly after, but its core was intact. It was decided that it would be used to create a new God Arc, a New Type God Arc with a new discovered Bias Factor. Anyway, It wasn't until Murasaki Sakaki was brought to make the test and found out she was compatible with the Prototype, and oddly enough incompatible with both Old Types and New Type God Arcs. She was odd, in every sense of the word... But even though she was compatible, she couldn't fight back the God Arc's will. It was alive, slowly working it's way toward her and manipulating her, in the end she succumbed to the God Arc and spiral into insanity, turning into an Aragami herself" Rachel change the picture and it showed her Aragami state, a bat-like Aragami with a human skull and what appear to be veins coming out of the neck.

"Eww! That's gross!" Said Nana. "Did the original Aragami looked like that?"

"Not really, it mutated in the form you see there thanks to Murasaki devouring the God Arc's core while under the God Arcs control" Rachel explained. Everyone in Blood was surprised that something like that happens and HQ was hiding such information from them.

"This is unbelievable," Said Gilbert. "This can't be real"

"So... The rumors I hear were true" Said Emil and look at Sasha. "Was she...?"

"Yes... She is" Sasha replied.

"Wait, if she turns into an Aragami, how did she come back to normal?" Romeo asks.

"God Eaters can perform a " _Resonance_ ", which allow them to look into another God Eater's memory and experiences" Dr. Leah explain. "An ability that only God Eaters of the 2nd Generation were able to do, as far as we know. One of the God Eaters confronts Murasaki, expose the main core of the Aragami and perform a Resonance, somewhat stabilizing Murasaki and reverting the Aragami transformation... with clear and obvious side effects. Murasaki ended up with some of her Aragami traits and behavior. She's plagued by hunger, equal to that of an Aragami, and as a result of her fear of hurting everyone in the Branch she end up running away and lives in the wild since then"

"I think I understand what you are asking us to do" Said Romeo and everyone look at her. "You want us to kill her?"

"No, actually the opposite" Said Rachel. "Dr. Sakaki wants her back and we'll help him on that... Take it as a favor, we help him and he'll help us"

"She's now a monster" Said Gilbert, which makes Sasha be a little angry at him. "On top of that, she hurt Kurumi"

"I'm with Gilbert" Said Nana. "I don't think we should really get involved in this. She seems really dangerous. We should leave her on her own. She looks really scared and angry"

"Are you all forgetting what I said?" Emil asks, confused. "It was the Marduk that hurted, Kurumi"

"How can you be so sure if you were unconscious during the whole thing, you Moron!" Gilbert yells at Emil, making him sit down.

"Gilbert, that's enough!" Julius tried to calm him down. "Even if Sakaki was the one responsible, it's not our job to get revenge. Kurumi's still alive. I'm angry too, but it's not right hating on someone that might not be the culprit, to begin with" Julius look at Emil. "I believe Emil"

"... Keep in mind that if we leave her be, then there might be the possibility that in the future, we might have to take her down... and there won't be a way to do so because she's slowly turning more into an Aragami" Said Leah. "She is unique, and if leave alone, dangerous to everyone around her and herself. The more we know about her, the better. And all this should be done in complete secrecy"

"Why?" Julius asks

"Let's just say HQ is a little defensive. They left her for dead and stop looking for her. We are told to kill her if we ever come in contact with her because the Prototype Project was not only a failure, but they don't want any evidence of the Artificial Aragami's core she has in her body"

"So they rather destroy the evidence instead of admitting they create a killing machine and then use what was left of it to create a weapon they could control... Nice move from their part" Gilbert says sarcastically. "Completely brilliant"

"..." Sasha stands up and talks to the Unit. "I know this is a lot to take in, I know, at first when people told me the truth about what happened to her, I try to deny it. There's something you should know about her... She's a good person. Sure, she might've been a joker, lazy and troublesome person in the past, but she's a good person... She's my friend. She didn't need to help me or support me when I was in troubles, but she did. And believe when I tell you that she wouldn't hurt another God Eater, she's not like that, she's not even the kind of person that would resort to violence to get what she wants. If you don't want to help its fine, you weren't supposed to in the first place. Emil and I were brought here to assist Blood, but I was the one with the mission of searching for her and if necessary, bring her back. So it's up to you... Will you help me or should I go on with my original mission?" Everyone kept silence, nobody say a single word. They remain like that for a moment, before Emil stand up.

"What kind of knight will I be if I let a former comrade behind?" He asks. "I will assist you, Sasha. I, Emil von Strasbourg, will be under your command in this difficult mission! We will your friend back, no matter what it takes!"

"... Thanks Emil... That's great" Sasha smile at her teammate that can often be nothing more than a joke. "What about the rest?"

"... I'll help too" Said Nana. "I don't really know her, but if she really is a good person, then we can't leave her roaming around. I'm not sure if we can trust her though"

"... Yeah, I'll go too" Said Romeo with a little hesitation. "The God Eaters help people in need so what kind of God Eater will we be if we don't do something about? I just hope she's not hostile"

"... This is a terrible mistake... I'm in too" Said Gilbert, reluctantly. "But if by any chance she gets violent, I won't doubt on try to kill her"

"So it's decided then" Julius stand up. "Blood will assist in this mission"

"Splendid. Now, what we do know is that Murasaki is heading south, outside the city ruins. The Satellite points her current location at a forest really near the ruins. She must be there right now" Rachel explains. "It doesn't look like she is planning on leaving that forest any time soon"

"All right. I suggest you all take your time to prepare. We won't be fighting her, but prepare either way for the worst-case scenario" Julius suggest and everyone walks away from the office.

* * *

Kurumi slowly open her eyes and was blinded by a white light. Her eyes slowly turn to her left as her head slowly raise. She close her eyes shut as she sees that her arm was gone. She hit her head against the table and limit herself to cry in silence. Kurumi wanted to scream, but her throat hurt. The doctor enters the infirmary and saw her awake. He didn't lose time and run to check on her. As he gets closer to her, Kurumi grabs him with her right arm, grab him by the collar and look at him.

"Wh-Where am I...?" She manage to speak up, despite the immense pain in her throat.

"In Friar, don't worry. Everyone's alright now. Tell me... how do you feel?" He asks and prepares to write down everything she says. Kurumi let go of the doctor and try to get up the bed. "Hey! You just came out of surgery! You can't walk, you need to rest!"

"I had... enough rest," She said and get out of the bed, she stand up but her legs were shaking. She could barely hold herself together. "I need... No... I want that thing dead..."

"C-Calm down. You need to-"

"I AM CALM!" Kurumi yell at the doctor. "Leave me alone!" Kurumi manage to walk to the door and get out of the Infirmary but fall to the ground shortly after. Her legs give in and she found herself crying again, this time yelling. "Why?! Why did this had to happen?!"

"Calm down! I know it's tough, but you have to be strong now! Go back to your bed, you have to rest!" The doctor tries to help her to stand, but Kurumi didn't want his help. She pushes him away from her stand on her own. She shake her legs a little and walk away, slowly. "You shouldn't be walking so soon..."

"... I don't need rest... I want my God Arc... I need... it..." Against all odds, Kurumi manage to walk away, despite the doctor's insistence.

* * *

Murasaki was sitting next to a cave, right in the middle of the forest. The trees next to the cave were so tall and full of branches that hide the cave from any Aragami that might be flying, looking for food. Murasaki was guarding the cave, making sure that the kids were safe. Earlier, Murasaki manage to bring the box full of medical supplies to the cave without problems. She didn't know what medicine was the best for Adam to take, so she give him what she thought was the most effective against poison. She told Maria to take care of him as she guards outside. Murasaki enjoy the silence of the forest and the calm that comes with it. For the first time in years, she felt rather calm and kinda happy. The forest had its charm, despite being a place where Ogretails tend to walk through. Murasaki look up and saw one of the tree's branches, it had apples on them. She smirk and laugh.

"Fuck, I didn't saw those before... Are they even edible?" Murasaki stand up and stretch a little, her long tail move around while she stretches. Maria get out of the cave for a moment and saw her stretching, she couldn't help but make a comment about the tail.

"You look like a dog" She said and point at the tail.

"Yeah... I think so. I won't chase after a ball, just saying" Murasaki smirk. "How is he?"

"I don't know how, but he's getting better" Maria walk to her. "Thanks"

"It's fine, I did what I had to do" Murasaki look away for a moment, hearing something in the distance. It sounded like a helicopter. "... I'll recommend you to stay inside for a while."

"What? Why?"

"I think something is coming. I'll check it out. Look after Adam, I won't be gone for long"

"Please, be careful"

"I will... I can't say the same thing for the ones that get in my way" Murasaki whisper and walk toward the sound. "If it who I think it is, then it won't take me too much"

* * *

The Blood Unit landed right outside of the forest. They were prepared to go in, but Julius stops them. He was the first on walking to the entrance, he looks up at the big trees and the darkness inside the immense forest, the branches cover the place completely, stopping the sunlight from illuminating the ground, for the most part. The entire forest looked like a trap for small Aragami. Julius notices something moving really fast between the trees and that when he start making a new strategy.

"So, what do you say?" Gilbert ask him.

"Well, if we go in and Murasaki decide to fight us, then we'll be in a complete disadvantage. I saw something moving in the trees, it was fast, but I think it was her. It's best if we stop for a moment and think about how we should approach"

"So what should we do?" Nana asks.

"... I'll go" Said Sasha and walk to the entrance, but Julius stops her.

"Are you sure about this?"

"It's only natural that I'm the one to go first. If something does happen, I'll get back. Don't worry about me"

"Ah, Sasha, such bravery in the face of danger, is something that only a knight would do," Emil said with his usual oddness.

"... I guess... Wish me luck..." Sasha sigh and walk inside. As soon she step inside the forest, a tail grab her by the throat and pick her up. Everyone run to help her, but then they saw Murasaki walking out of the forest. Murasaki then throws Sasha toward the Unit, she landed right on top of Emil making him fall to the ground.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Romeo yell. Murasaki get closer to them, prepare to attack.

"What did I told you, Sasha?!" Murasaki yell. "I told you to leave me alone, wasn't I clear enough?!"

"We are here for you!" Sasha stands up and prepare for anything. "We are not here to fight!"

"How many times do you want me to say it so it can go inside that thick skull of yours?! I'm not coming back! That's it! End of the discussion!" Murasaki turns around and walks back to the forest. "Leave before I bury you in the sand"

"Hey! You are not going anywhere!" Gilbert yell, Murasaki turn to see him. "You either coming with us or I'll clean the floor with you right here!" Murasaki shrug and walk away, clearly didn't care about what Gilbert had to say because to her, he didn't have any power to stop her.

"Murasaki please!" Sasha runs to her. "We miss you, all of us! Soma wants to see you again!" As soon as she mention Soma, Murasaki stops. She then turn to face Sasha, clearly upset.

"... Don't mention him again. Don't you dare..."

"... Murasaki... There's no need for you to be here anymore. Please, come back with us"

"There's no place for me there. I don't belong there anymore, don't insist! Get out of my sight!" She yell. "If you don't leave, I will force you!" She was about to leave again, but Sasha was not going to give up, even if she had to fight her.

"I'm not leaving. I've come this far, I'm not leaving willingly!"

"Sasha, I don't think that was a good idea," Said Romeo. Murasaki took a deep breath and take out her overcoat. She throw it to the ground and crack her fingers.

"... So be it!" Murasaki runs to Sasha at a really unusual speed. Sasha could barely see her approaching her, but luckily she raise her shield before Murasaki attack her. Murasaki's nails scratch too deep into Sasha's shield before kicking her, sending her flying toward the Unit. Julius throw his God Arc and manage to catch her.

"She had to go and make her angry... That's just what we needed" Said Gilbert.

"Everyone, prepare yourself!" Julius order. Murasaki's tail moves furiously around her.

"I told you to leave me alone! Looks like I have to force you!" Murasaki closes her fists and from her back her wings came out in an explosion of blood, tainting the sand red. Everyone look at her in surprise and even fear, especially Romeo and Nana.

"That's so gross!" Nana scream.

"Everyone, keep your distance from her!" Julius order. Murasaki quickly close the gap between them in just a second. She appear in front of them and separate them with her tail, throwing everyone in different directions. Emil was the first on standing up and try to attack first.

"Hitting a woman is unforgivable, but in order to stop you I must fight you!" Emil yell as he run toward her. Murasaki wait for him, giving him hopes that he will accomplish something. "I, Emil von Strasbourg, will stop you- Whoa!" Murasaki, without effort, pick him up with her tail, grabbing him by the leg. She proceeds to throw him away. "This can't beeee!" He yell as he hit the ground, face first.

"... Bark but no bite..." She thought. Romeo came next, taking advantage of Emil's distraction. He raise his enormous God Arc to hit her, but Murasaki stops the God Arc with her bare hands.

"No way!" Romeo said in disbelief. "How is this possible?!"

"Fuck off!" Murasaki punches Romeo right in the chest and leaves him out of the combat without effort. Nana jump from behind with her hammer, pointing right at Murasaki's head. She swings her God Arc, but Murasaki move faster and, just like with Romeo, stop the God Arc before it reaches her. "That's not gonna work on me!"

"Of course it will!" Gilbert yells and was about to stab Murasaki in the back, but her wings block Gilbert's spear and push him away from her without effort.

Murasaki moves Nana's God Arc away and grab Nana by the clothes, throwing her away. Julius and Sasha join the fight, attacking her at the same time from different directions. Murasaki use her wings again to stop their God Arcs. Julius active his Blood Power and in a matter of seconds overpowered Murasaki's strength. He swings his blade and cut one of her wings. Murasaki yell in pain with her remaining wing push Sasha and jump backward, trying to not be cornered again. As she saw she make some distance between her and Blood, Murasaki fall to her knees and touch her back, where her wing was. She took a deep breath and look at Julius. She decided to talk with him, distract him a little while she thinks on a way to force them to leave the forest.

"That's impressive... Really impressive, just like that girl. You have the same power as her. I could feel it" Murasaki said as she stands up. She move her tail into the sand of the desert, burying it.

"Girl...? Are you talking about Kurumi?" Julius asks.

"I don't know her name. I just save her ass, be fucking grateful! If I haven't appear, then she would be the white wolf's dinner by now"

"... So you save her life?" Romeo asks, wanting to confirm it.

"Are you deaf or just stupid? Yes, I save her. You have a problem with it?"

"... For a moment we thought that you attacked her" Said Nana. "W-We are so sorry we thought you did it"

"... That's discrimination"

"N-No! That's not!"

"Listen to me, cat girl!"

"Cat girl...?"

"Just because I have horns, wings and a tail doesn't mean I kill everything I see..." Murasaki pause and remember when she killed the group of men to save Maria and Adam. "... Okay, I may have done that a few times in the past, but I'm not a mindless monster... yet!"

"Save it! You are not going to distract us" Said Gilbert. "Stop wasting our time, you are coming with us"

"Oh yeah... I must say that the only one that managed to hit me was the cute blonde guy over there while the rest of you are nothing more than pathetic rookie God Eaters... I'm not going back to the Far East. The only way I'm going back is if you cut my legs and arms..."

"That won't be a problem for me" Gilbert raise his spear. "You think you are so clever?"

"No, in fact... I think of myself as a trickster... Or I used to think that. Now... I think of me as an Aragami with a human soul"

"Murasaki..." Sasha walk toward her, but Murasaki raise her hand, stopping her.

"As I said, I'll force you to leave me alone. If you don't want me to beat the shit out of you, turn around and leave. I've been holding during the fight, you know that. If you insist, then I'll fight... and kill you all. That's right, I'm willing to kill you all in order to be left alone"

"... I'm sure there's a way to discuss this" Said Julius. "Without the use of violence. We don't want to spill blood. What do you say, Sakaki? Are you willing to sit down for a moment and hear us out?"

"..." Murasaki wasn't expecting Julius to try and convince her to talk. "You seem nice and I like that... But I can't. I have things to do and coming back is not an option for me. There's no turning back from me anymore, after what happen... I can't go back, much less see Soma in the eyes. I'll stay here and live my life until I end up turning into a monster. If you want to take me back, try it but I won't hold back. As I said, I'll go for the kill if you try to drag me back to the Branch"

"Murasaki..." Sasha sigh and point at her with her God Arc. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to lose you. I'm taking you with me"

"... Foolish little human brat..." Murasaki whisper.

Sasha then jump to the fight without thinking or letting Blood know what she was going to do. Murasaki then turns around and her tail, that was buried in the sand, quickly move and create a sand curtain that lasted for a second. It was enough time for her to distract Sasha, ambush her from behind and try to deal a fatal blow with her wings. She doesn't want to kill her, but she wants her to understand that she can't take her back. Unfortunately, Murasaki fails to defend herself as Gilbert throw his God Arc at her. She notice the spear flying toward her at an impressive speed. She tries to dodge it, but she couldn't and the spear ends up stabbing her in her left side. "YOU FUCKER!" Murasaki yells and fall on one knee, trying to withstand the pain, but it was worse than she thought it would be. God Arcs are more effective than any Aragami attack she received over the years. She took out the spear and felt the God Arc's Oracle Cells attacking her, trying to devour her as she was holding it. Murasaki quickly throws the God Arc away and stare at Gilbert. "YOU THINK YOU CAN THROW ME A FUCKING SPEAR TO THE BACK?! FUCK YOU!" Murasaki raise her wing and her hair turn red. "I'LL SHOW HOW NOT TO MESS WITH ME!"

"Is that...?" Julius eyes widen. "Gilbert, Sasha, get back!" He yelled, but Gilbert ignore Julius' orders. He run to his God Arc and was about to attack Murasaki again.

"Gilbert, don't kill her!" Sasha yell as she run to stop him.

"GO AWAY!" Murasaki yell and her Bias Field was activated. The wave pushes both, Gilbert and Sasha, away. Her scream reach beyond the forest, way deeper into the desert and from the sand appear Red Cocoon Maidens that attack the Unit.

"Shit, she's a Psion!" Gilbert retreat and focus on the Cocoon Maidens that kept coming. "Nobody told us she's a Psion!" Everyone keep their guard up, focusing on the Maidens that keep rising up from the sand almost endlessly. Sasha had to move away from Murasaki and focus on the enemy that was attacking her and Blood. Julius took the lead and start slaying the Aragami left and right without problem. The fight was not an issue, it finish rather quickly, the Cocoon Maidens were not that difficult but they were more resistant than the others. As the fight finish, Sasha turns to see Murasaki but she was nowhere to be seen, in her place was a small trail of blood that ended in the sand. Julius walk to the blood and inspect it.

"She's gone. Maybe she escaped to the forest" Said Sasha. "We have to follow her"

"Let's regroup and think on a strategy," Said Julius as he touches the blood, it felt more like oil than blood. "The trail of blood ends here, so I'm assuming she didn't go back to the forest... in fact..." Julius look around, more specifically, at the sand beneath them. "I think she still here with us"

"That's odd for you to say, not to mention impossible," Said Emil. "Where else should she be?" His question was answered when Murasaki's hand came out from the sand, grab his legs and drag him into the sand, burying most of his body, only leaving the head visible. "Ahhh! Help! I've been immobilized!"

"Goddamit! She's messing with us!" Gilbert prepare to attack, but he didn't know where she was or from where she was going to attack. "Where the hell are you, Bitch?!" Gilbert fails to notice the hands coming out of the sand and, just like Emil, was dragged into the sand. "Fuck!"

"Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Romeo was scared, terrified and was shaking. "She's not messing around, she's going for us one by one. W-We need to get out of the sand-" Murasaki did the same with Romeo, but with him was a little merciful and bury half of his body into the sand. "Ahhhhhh! She got me! Nana, do something!"

"Bu-Bu-But! I-I don't know where she is!"

"Nana, Sasha, regroup now!" Julius order and the two girls get closer to Julius. The three of them stood together, waiting for Murasaki to get out of the sand. "Where is she?"

"She has to come out eventually. She can't stay in the sand forever" Sasha pointed out. Nana look at the forest for a moment and notice something, a little girl was watching hiding between the trees.

"Is that... a girl?" Nana point at the forest and everyone look at the girl. Nana separates from the group and head to the forest.

"Nana, no!" Julius yell and Murasaki drag her into the sand, just like everybody else.

"Ahh! Come on!" Nana yell as her whole body was buried, except for her head.

"Shit, she got us" Julius sigh and stab his God Arc in the sand. "We are at a clear disadvantage here. We should retreat for now. We won't solve anything now"

"... No, I've come this far. I won't lose her again..." Sasha walk away and yell. "Murasaki! Get out of there and face me! Just you and me!"

As she said that, Murasaki get out of the sand, slowly. She move almost like a serpent for a brief moment to get out of the sand. Murasaki walk to Sasha and cross her arms.

"So... Are you going to leave or do I actually need to stab you to understand?"

"I'm not afraid of you" Said Sasha and throw her God Arc. "I will never be afraid of my best friend"

"..." Murasaki look away from her. "You know... You are annoyingly naive"

"Well... I learn it from someone" Sasha smile. Murasaki smile a little.

"... And that's one of your biggest mistakes..." Murasaki take out her wing and stab Sasha in the shoulder. Sasha's eyes widen, she wasn't expecting the hit at all. Julius run with his God Arc in hand, he was going to help Sasha, but Murasaki use her tail to stop Julius. She grab him by the leg and lift him up, only to smack him against the sand. "I'm tired of this... Say it!"

"What?"

"Say that you'll leave and never come back! Say it!"

"... You know me better than everyone else. I'm not giving up so easily and I know you don't have the guts to kill me!" Sasha yell as she grab the wing, hurting her hands in the process because of how edgy it was.

"... You don't know me... You don't know me at all!" Murasaki retreats her wing and was about to stab her again, but then a voice stop her.

"Murasaki, stop!" Maria yell at Murasaki from behind, stopping her before she did something she might regret. Murasaki turn to see Maria, she retreat her wing and went back inside her body, her tail let of Julius too. Sasha fall to her knees as she place her hand over the wound. Julius run to check on her and then look at Maria.

"Wh-Who's she?" Sasha asks. Murasaki ignore her and knee in front of Maria.

"Maria... I told you to stay in the cave" She said, almost whispering. "You don't need to leave Adam alone. You know that"

"I know, but Adam start to cough again and I didn't know what medicine should I give him... He's getting worse, Murasaki! Please, come back I need you and... I-I don't know what to do!" Maria was scared. Murasaki grab her hands and look at her in the eyes to calm her down.

"It's okay, calm down. I'll be right there. Go back for now, I have to finish this" Murasaki look at Sasha. "It won't take too long, I promise"

"A-Are they bad people?" Maria point at the God Eaters.

"... No ... It's complicated... Just go back. Adam needs you. I'll right there" Maria look at the God Eaters for a brief moment and then at Murasaki.

"... Don't kill them, please. You promise that you won't kill good people"

"... I won't... now go..." Murasaki stand up and Maria run back to the forest. Murasaki turn to see Sasha. "I have something important to take care of. More important than kicking your ass out of here. Do me, and yourself, a favor and get the hell out of here. Also, You better not be here when I come back, because I'll stab you in the chest. I won't hold back anymore" Murasaki walk away, but Julius stop her.

"Wait! That girl said someone is coughing. Are there more people with you? If someone is sick that means it needs medical attention and I doubt you have any medical knowledge to take care of whoever you are taking care of. Let me take a look at them"

"..." Murasaki was didn't want to walk but did it anyway. "Stay away from the kids. They are not your problem... I won't let anyone lay a finger on them, no matter who they are" She said and go back to the forest.

"... Dammit" Sasha took a deep breath and stand up. Julius tries to help her, but she pushes him away a little. "I'm fine. It's not that bad"

"She make us all look like fools," Said Julius. "She defeated Blood without effort"

"And without the need of killing us. She just buried most of us in the sand" Sasha sigh. "She's taking care of kids? That's weird"

"If we follow her, then we surely meet our end. She was serious and I don't think she would hesitate this time. I suggest we retreat... And take the others out of the sand" Julius look at Romeo that was getting out by himself because Murasaki didn't drag him too deep into the sand. "Romeo, help me to get the others"

"Ye-Yeah" He said and walk out of the hole. "I have sand in place I never Imagine I'll have"

"Ugh! Keep it to yourself!" Said Sasha with disgust.


	12. Kurumi's Will

**I've been playing God Eater 3 and OMG it's really good! XD It's giving a cool idea for a fanfic, like really cool and interesting**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Kurumi's Will**

Kurumi was once again laying in her bed, looking right at the ceiling, waiting for something to happen, she was forced to go back to bed despite her wishes. She didn't want to stay there, she wanted to get up and leave, but she knew they'll force her to stay in the bed for at least another week or even a month. She couldn't wait that long, she can't be a week or a month in her bed, she has things to do, more specifically, she wants to go outside again. She was fighting the urge to explode, she was angry and one step away to let it all out. She was a ticking bomb waiting to explode, she knew it very well and didn't care, at this point there's not a lot she can do, she reached her limit and inevitably she'll break. Kurumi looks at the door of the Infirmary opening and saw her teammates, looking at her from the door. They all looked tired.

"... It took you that long to check on me, huh?" She asks, a little angry. She wasn't in the mood to see anybody. Everyone went inside, following Julius. It hurt him to see her like that, not only to him, but to everyone else.

"Wait at the door. I need to speak with her" Said Julius and everyone walk to the door, but didn't get out of the Infirmary. They watch in silence. "How are you feeling?".

"I don't know, you tell me. Do you see my arm?" She said with despise and sarcasm. "What do you think? I lost my arm, Julius! That thing eat my arm!" Kurumi didn't want to cry, but the tears were coming out anyway. "I was not fast enough! But... But... I... I'm not done, Julius. I still can fight!"

"Kurumi, you-"

"No! I can prove it to you! Let me prove it!" Kurumi yell. Julius look at her in the eyes, she was determined. Julius knew it, Kurumi couldn't be a God Eater again, not in her state and yet, she wanted to prove him otherwise. As much as he wants her to prove him wrong, the reality was that she won't be able to lift her God Arc, let alone kill an Aragami. "Please... I haven't come this far to leave so soon... I don't want to go back... Don't make me come back..."

"... Julius" Gilbert speak up. "I know what you are thinking, don't do it. Look at her"

"Come on! At least give her a chance!" Said Romeo. "She's really good at what she does... It also painful to see her like that"

"I agree, let her try at least"

"..." Julius look at the rest of Blood. He close his eyes and didn't even think about his next choice. "Kurumi... Can you walk?" Kurumi didn't answer, she gets up and stand up next to her bed. She then start walking, she could walk, she was recovering really quickly to everyone's surprise. "Good... What about your reflex?"

"Test them whenever you want," She said. Julius turn around. He saw an empty glass in the table, he grabs and quickly throws it at Kurumi. Much to everyone's surprise, she caught it before it even hit her right in the face. "What did I told you?"

"Holy shit! Did you see that?" Romeo was really surprised.

"I'm not blind," Gilbert said with annoyance.

"..." Julius took a time to consider if he should or not allow Kurumi to prove she can still fight. She was eager to prove it right now and she was clearly in shape despite losing an arm not too long ago. "... I'll make the arrangements. Come to the Training area in three hours. We'll then see if you are actually capable of proving yourself" He said and walk away without saying another word. The rest of the unit stood there while Kurumi leave the glass in the table again. Nana and Romeo go to her and Gilbert remain near the door. Kurumi sits down in her bed and sigh.

"That was awesome!" Said Nana.

"You can do this. I'm sure of it!" Romeo try to calm her and give her confidence.

"I know. I know I can... I don't know what I'll do if I can't" She said. "I... I awaken the power..."

"We figure that much" Said Gilbert. "To think you'll awaken when the Marduk got you"

"Yes, it was weird and yet it felt good, I felt powerful, like I could do anything and take down any enemy that I had before me... But of course, that's foolish... I'm not going to leave after I manage to awaken that power"

"Take a look at yourself. You won't last a day outside, it doesn't matter if you manage to pass the training. You are going to kill yourself out there!" Gilbert yell at her. Kurumi look at Gilbert and start laughing, to everyone's concern.

"Hehehehehehe... Ooh, You have no idea how much I want to prove you wrong right now" Kurumi smile

"Wh-Why? Why do you want to do it?" Gilbert asks in a demanding tone. "You want to die so badly?"

"What's life without having death patting your shoulder from time to time?" She said with a smile.

"Wh-What?" Romeo asks. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"... My father used to tell me that from time to time when I was scared. Needless to say, he make me more nervous and scared every time he said it because I didn't understand it... Now I do. Now I understand"

"... I still don't understand" Said Nana.

"... My father didn't fear death. He lived, not caring about death. "Death shouldn't worry you, it's a part of life", he used to say... I do not fear Death... I HATE it" Kurumi hit her bed with her fist.

"... Your father was a God Eater, wasn't he?" Romeo asks.

"Yes, he and my mother, both of them were God Eaters and... I... I am a God Eater Child, meaning that I born with a Bias Factor"

"Really? Both of them? Were they good?" Romeo asks with excitement. Nana didn't say a word. She was surprise yet she decided to not say anything. Gilbert simply listen to what she had to say.

"Good? Hehe... They were the best, at least in my eyes. My father had a really good aim, he could shot at an Aragami's eyes from every angle while my mother simply slashes every single Aragami she saw and she was really good at it. They were always together, they leave home and come back together, never leaving each other's side" Kurumi was smiling, she felt happy every time she think of them. "Only that... One day, only mom came back home, crying and covered in blood, she didn't tell me what happen to dad. The next day, she leave and... never came back... That same day, a woman from Fenrir told me that they were killed by the same Aragami... Mom wanted revenge and end up dying. The only thing that remained of them was their God Arcs... My God Arc is made of what was left of theirs which makes me more compatible with the P66 Bias Factor... Still, There's not a single day where I regret not forcing her to stay with me at home... I didn't even got the chance to say goodbye to her... I just stare at the door like a fool, waiting for her to return"

"So you became a God Eater to avenge them?" Romeo asks.

"Revenge is not really in my list of priorities, in fact, it's not the reason I'm here. I became a God Eater to help those who can't defend themselves, to make my parents proud... but if I get to find that monster, I will not stop, I will not sleep, I will not eat until I cut it to piece, burn it and destroy every single trace of its existence. I will wipe that thing out of this world and if by any chances try to come back from the grave I'll make sure to drag it to hell and chain it there!"

"... Good thing you don't have a grudge against us" Romeo joked.

"Who say I don't"

"Wh-What?!"

"... Just kidding" Kurumi smirk. "I can't believe you fall for it" She laugh a little. Nana chuckle and Gilbert smile a little. Nobody was expecting that joke, at least not from her.

"I-I-I mean, you sounded so serious and threatening for a moment"

"I should do this more often, it's funny messing with you"

"... So revenge, huh? I can't say that enough of an excuse, but I understand you" Said Gilbert. "I know how it feels to lose someone to the Aragami. If we can't stop you, then I guess we'll try and support you"

"Ye-Yeah. We will have your back, Kurumi. You can count on us whenever you need us" Nana smile.

"... Thanks... I really appreciate that" Kurumi was grateful to have such nice teammates... Friends... by her side. Kurumi look at Romeo and notice something in his pockets... Sand. "Romeo, why you have sand on your pockets?"

"Oh, this? Well... It's actually a really long story"

"It's actually pretty funny, for the most part" Nana chuckle.

"Funny? That asshole buried us!" Gilbert yell. "That wasn't funny at all! Next time I see her I'll stab her in the chest! To hell with her!"

"... Who are you talking about?"

"Oh, well..."

Romeo tries his best to explain Kurumi what happen. Gilbert filled the blanks and Nana was simply commenting on the things that happened. Kurumi was surprised to hear about Murasaki Sakaki, in fact, she was more surprised that someone like that could so easily put Blood out of combat. The way they explain the fight, make it look like Murasaki was holding back, a lot.

"I see... So she wasn't an illusion" Kurumi whispers. "She was real"

"Too real! She grabbed me and bury me in the sand! She was so creepy and that tail! That tail was alive! Alive I tell ya!" Romeo exaggerate.

"Yeaahhh... Anyway, it seems you had a rough fight. Maybe next time you'll be lucky"

"That if there will be a next time" Gilbert pointed out. "As far we know, she's in that forest, but she'll leave as soon she gets the chance. On top of that, she's traveling with a girl"

"... That alone might slow her down a little. I bet she's not too far away from that forest" Kurumi look at her hand. _"I... I should thank her... For saving my life_ " She thought. _"If I get the chance to see her again... That is_ "

* * *

Three hours has passed and Kurumi enter the training room with her God Arc in hand. She was carrying it over the shoulder, as she lacked two hands she couldn't carry it with one hand for too long. Julius and the rest of the Unit, alongside Fran, Sasha, Emil, Rachel, Leah and even Director Grem, watch her from the control room. The Director watch her with interest and curiosity, he then talk to Rachel.

"Dr. Rachel, will she able to pass all the tests again with just one arm?"

"She managed to pass them all without problem. You could say that she beat the simulation without too much effort. Her record is impeccable... We shall see if she manage to at least pass it"

"Still, it's too soon for her to even be standing, let alone take the test" Said Leah and look at Julius. "I can't believe you get away with this. She should be resting, she might collapse or worse"

"She prove me that she could walk and her reflex were in shape. She now prove us that she can carry her God Arc, let's see if she can do this" Julius explains.

"She has the spirit of a true knight. She won't surrender to the adversity, she will fight to the very end to prove that she still can take on the fearsome opponents! Clearly a valuable ally and more importantly, a worthy rival!" Said Emil, but everyone ignored him once again, except for Grem who look at Emil with annoyance.

"... Who the hell let you in, kid?"

"Julius let us in" Sasha answer that question. She then walks to the glass that separates the control room from the training area. "Kurumi is strong, but will she able to beat the simulator? I doubt she can go into Gun mode in her current state"

"I have faith in her" Said Julius, catching everyone by surprise. Julius never relied on faith, for him to do so must mean a lot. He really trusted her. "She will succeed, I'm sure of it"

"If she fails, she will be sent back from where she came" Said Grem. "There's no room here for useless God Eaters. If it were for me, I'll throw her in a box and send her to the Far East with all the weirdos" As soon Gregory call Kurumi useless, everyone look at him with anger, especially Sasha and Emil, they felt offended on how Grem was talking their Branch. Meanwhile, Rachel was looking at Kurumi with a big smile on her face.

"Alright" Fran grab the microphone and speak to Kurumi. "Kurumi, this is Fran. The test will begin in 30 seconds. The holograms will be exactly the same as the ones in your training. Keep calm and don't panic"

"I'm not afraid" Kurumi replied. "I'm prepared"

"That's good to hear. We all here hope you get to the of the simulation" Fran let go of the microphone and the test started.

The first Aragami was an Ogretail, just as expected. Kurumi took a deep breath, she retains it for a while before letting it out. As soon she did, she run toward her objective. The Ogretail run to her and was about to bite her head, but Kurumi dodge it. She quickly dash to its right and slash it, cutting the hologram in half. She clearly had troubles to recover from the dash, she couldn't keep her balance really well so she had to use her God Arc to support herself after getting rid of her first target. She knew what was coming next and quickly try to think of a way to deal with the next targets that will be more troublesome. Everyone look at her, in silence, nobody said or even dare to say a word. Kurumi grab her God Arc and carry it over her shoulder, she saw the group of three Ogretails appearing in front of her. She then raise her God Arc and swing it as hard as she could, the sudden move and force allow the God Arc to change into Gun Mode. She knew that she could not shoot properly, so she run to the Ogretails. One of them open its mouth and Kurumi push the barrel down it's throat, using it as a support. She shoot and the hologram disappear. The other Ogretails were surrounding her. Kurumi then kick one of them and change into Blade mode just in time to stab the other Ogretail on top of the head. The last Ogretail jump at her from behind, but Kurumi throw the God Arc at it, like if it was a spear, destroying the hologram. The God Arc ended hitting the wall, stuck.

"That's cool!" Said Nana with excitement. "Go Kurumi! You got this!"

"She's really scary," Said Romeo.

"She's fast, I'll give her that much" Said Gregory.

"But can she keep up? She has to kill a lot of Aragami" Sasha pointed out.

Another Aragami appear. This time a Kongou. Kurumi run to the wall, where her God Arc ended. The Kongou roar and take a jump, rolling toward her. Kurumi grab the God Arc, place her feet in the wall and pull as hard as she could. She took out the God Arc just in time, she pull it out and change to the Shield mode just in time to protect herself from the Kongou's hit. She jump to the side and stab it in the side, but that wasn't enough to take it down. Kurumi jump to dodge the Kongou's hand trying to grab her. She jump right on top of it and stab it in the head, making it disappear. She landed on the ground, barely maintaining her balance.

"Hmmm, Good so far... How about we skip to the end?" Gregory asks which make Fran question his decision.

"You want to see how she does against the Vajra?" She asks. "She didn't even get to the other Aragami"

"If she can handle the Vajra, then she'll be fine. We all know that she won't even get to that part. There are a lot of Aragami in the simulation and she won't even end it, no matter how much she tries" He said and everyone knows he was right. They could see that she was struggling already, but throwing the Vajra at her already would be a huge jump in the simulation's difficulty and she'll most likely fail the simulation either way. In her current state, she won't even reach the Vajra. The worst part is that it didn't even pass a day since she lost her arm. She's tired and could collapse at any minute. Fran was reluctant to throw the Vajra so soon, she look at Julius, waiting for his opinion.

"... Do it" Said Julius. "She got this"

"Yes, sir..." Fran get to the console and, reluctantly, change the order of the simulation. Julius pick up the microphone and speak to Kurumi.

"Kurumi, we are changing the simulation. Be prepare"

"Wait... What?" She asks in confusion, then the Vajra appear right at the other end of the room. "... Holy shit" The Vajra roar and Kurumi for a moment felt smaller, much smaller than she actually is. Like if the Vajra was growing in size by the second.

She knew that it was a simulation and could not hurt her, but for some reason she was feeling overwhelmed. Kurumi close her eyes for a moment, she tries to focus. The Vajra didn't wait and attack her. Kurumi run away from it and try to find the best way to take it down. Her heart was beating faster than usual, she was nervous, scared. She know that it was silly to be scared of a simulation, but her movement are limited. Kurumi shake her head and try to come up with a strategy as soon as possible. Kurumi run to the side, trying to attack it from a blind point but the Vajra attack her with its tail, sending her against the wall. She cough and notice that she let go of her God Arc and was right next to the Vajra. She stand up and look at the Vajra in the eyes. She was, for a moment, reliving that moment, the moment where she found herself face to face with the Marduk. Kurumi close her hand into a fist. She breathe slowly, calming herself down. Her eyes focus on the God Arc in the Vajra's feet.

"What is she doing?" Gilbert asks.

"She's..." Sasha look at Kurumi and then it hit her, she knew what Kurumi was about to do. "She's going to run straight to it"

"If the Vajra bite or hit her in the head is game over" Said Fran.

"She'll do it. I'm sure of it" Said Romeo.

" _Come on, Kurumi_ " Julius thought. " _Show us what you are made of_ "

Kurumi look at the Vajra, directly in the eyes. Even though its a simulation, for a moment she thought she was actually staring right at a real Aragami. Kurumi took a deep breath and hold it back. There was silence in the room, nobody dare to make a sound. Kurumi slowly open her hand, let out the air she was holding and run as fast as she could toward the Vajra. The Aragami roar and raise its paw to hit her, Kurumi saw the attack coming, but didn't dodge immediately, she kept running and wait until the paw was only centimeters away from her, she then move her head backward, allowing herself to fall to the ground to avoid the Vajra's paw and at the speed she was running she managed to slide right under the Vajra, grab the God Arc and stab it right in the stomach. The Vajra roar in pain, but she didn't end there. She gets out from under the Aragami, run to the wall but the Vajra quickly run to her. Kurumi change to her Gun mode and as soon she reach the wall, she jump, placing her feet in the wall and impulsing herself, she jump right above the Vajra and right in midair, shoot at it with all her bullets. She landed right behind the Vajra, she quickly change to her sword and raise it. She yell as loud as she could and the blade shine red. Everyone eyes widen as they see the Blood Power coming out. Julius smile at Kurumi's power showing up. Kurumi then slash the Vajra's legs with such power that break the hologram. The monster quickly disappears and Kurumi smile, she fall to her knees while grabbing her God Arc like if her life depends on it.

" _Her Blood Power is amazing,_ " Julius thought. " _Exactly what I was expecting of her, even more_ "

"At first I wouldn't believe her, but she prove it" Said Gilbert.

"I can't believe it, she actually did it" Said Sasha. "She almost lose for a moment"

"Hm, she can stay. She proved that she still can fight" Gregory turn around and leave. Julius gets out of the control room and meet with Kurumi. She was breathing heavily and sweating. She look at Julius and laugh.

"So... Good enough for you?" She asks.

"Not good enough... Perfect. You did well, Kurumi. Here..." Julius offers her a hand. Kurumi let go of her God Arc and grab Julius' hand. He helps her to stand up and carry her out of the training room. "I'm so proud of you"

"Hehehe, thanks... I'm proud of myself too"


	13. An Odd Family

**_God Eater 3 was a really good game, not the best but good. I just wish it did something more, I don't know, dark. There are still some stuffs there, but it keep it safe. There will be an update in april that will follow the story so I want to know what happens next. I can't wait XD Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Tell me what do you think so far._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 12: An Odd Family_**

Murasaki came back to the cave and took care of Adam. She give him some medicine and stay with him until he stop coughing and his fever was gone. She was still bleeding from Gilbert's attack, it was slowly closing but she'll get a scar because of the Oracle Cells that were destroyed by his God Arc. Maria stay with them, in silence. She didn't wanted to say a word about the God Eaters she fought, she knew that it was not the moment so she'll bring it up later. It didn't take long for the sun to hide in the horizon and the moon rising, shining, lighting the dark sky. Murasaki open her eyes in the middle of the night, she had fallen asleep while hugging Adam, Maria was sleeping next to her, her head was using Murasaki's tail as a pillow. Murasaki look at the entrance of the cave, the light of the moon could be seen and it almost looks like it was calling her. Murasaki put Adam away and move Maria, leaving her with Adam. She then goes outside for a moment and saw the moon in the sky, it was much bigger than before, closer to the earth. Murasaki felt some kind of peace while looking at it. She took a deep breath and enjoy looking at it. She didn't want to go back to sleep, she was not tired anymore. She decided to sit in the entrance and guard the whole night, making sure that no Aragami try to enter and eat the kids.

She couldn't stop thinking about Sasha and the other God Eaters. She didn't regret stabbing her, in fact, she was about to kill her if Maria didn't stop her. It makes her wonder how much she has truly change since she was willing to kill an old friend just to get what she wants.

The night goes by without problems, without Aragami trying to attack or getting closer to the cave, they all avoid it as soon they saw Murasaki in the entrance, like if they knew that they shouldn't even try to attack her. The morning came faster than expected, Murasaki stand up and stretch a little. She went back to the cave to check on the kids, mainly Adam, luckily he was better, he had no fever and he no longer cough which calm Murasaki a little. She wasn't that worried for him, but a part of her was expecting the worst.

Murasaki starts the day by going out and hunting down some Aragami to eat. She was not that hungry, but she wanted something to eat so she wouldn't get hungry later on because it would be a problem for her and the kids. She end up killing Ogretails that were near the forest and some Dreadpikes, it wasn't too much but it was enough for her for the morning. Before going back to the cave, Murasaki wanders around the forest, attacking and killing every Aragami she saw, not to eat them, but to kid the forest clean from those monsters. Murasaki end up right in the middle of the forest. There was a lake there that she didn't have the time to check before, she walk to the edge and kneel, she drink the water and use it to clean the blood all over her body and her clothes. Her hands move to the wound she still had from the fight with the God Eaters, it stop bleeding, but she still feel deep pain.

" _Fuck, It still hurt. God Arcs are really dangerous for me. I really hope I don't get to fight that guy again..._ " She thought and kept drinking the water, she hear something behind her. She quickly turn around and saw Adam standing behind her. "Well, take a look at that. I wasn't expecting you to be up that early"

"Maria woke me up" He said, he walk to her and sit next to her "She told me you took care of me while I was sleeping... Thanks"

"You're welcome... I did what I could. To be honest, I didn't know what to do so I give you the medicine I thought it would be useful. Just do me a favor, don't eat those things again, they look really suspicious"

"I won't, I learn my lesson now... Still, I don't think we can stay here. There's barely anything for us to eat" Adam pointed out.

"I know, I was thinking that we should leave, I don't know where. Finding food for you two is starting to get more difficult. What I did find where a couple of small animals if you are not that picky then I get some of them for lunch"

"As long it's not poisonous..." Adam shrug and chuckle. Murasaki smile and laugh.

"You scare us for a moment when you collapse. You better not die on us"

"Sorry... Actually, I thought I'll be the one taking care of Maria, not the other way around" Adam sigh. "I actually want to be strong"

"... Being strong won't help you in this world" She said. "Be smart. Be resourceful, that will pay off in the long run. You won't last that long with strength alone. The only muscle that you need is this one" Murasaki point at her head.

"Is that really it?"

"Well, a little of strength come in handy, but you need to know how to deal with situations. I can help you a little bit" Murasaki stand up and let out one of her wings. She proceeds to rip one of her bones and give it to Adam. "Take this. I don't have a knife so it will be good enough for you to practice"

"Practice? For what?"

"Fight me" She said out of nowhere.

"... What?!"

"You hear me right. Fight me. I'll make sure to teach you how to deal with an Aragami. Not killing it, but defend yourself... and Maria"

"You... will train me?"

"Yes, I'll teach you how to fight. You are still a kid, you can't do much, you are not near as strong as a grown man, but if you use your brain, you'll outsmart any Aragami" Murasaki poke Adam in the forehead in a playful way.

"H-Hey!"

"Hehehe, come on. Try to attack me. Think on a way to put me down. Think of me as an Aragami that could kill you right here, right now"

"A-Alright!" Adam grabs Murasaki's bone, it was long enough to be called a sword. "Murasaki..."

"Hm?"

"Thanks... For everything you've been doing for us and... I'm sorry to be so harsh with you when we met"

"It's fine, Adam... Now, show me what you got"

"Alright, here I go!"

* * *

Maria stay alone in the cave, looking through the things that Murasaki bring from the city ruins. Inside the box with the medicine, there was a couple of books that could come in handy for her. Most of them were really complicated for her to understand, yet she really wanted to learn. She put the books away, all of them nicely organized, and check on the medicine. As she start organizing everything, Murasaki came back with Adam. Maria's eyes widen when she saw Adam with a black eye.

"Oh my God! What happen Adam?!" She run to him and look at his face. Adam put his sword away.

"I-I... was careless," He said with a weak voice.

"I was teaching him how to defend himself, he didn't last that long" Murasaki explain.

"I'll get better next time! Just you wait!"

"I like your attitude, let's see how you do next time" Murasai pat him in the head. "Maria, he's fine. He just need ice"

"... But we don't have ice" Maria pointed out

"Yeah... a little problem. Still, it not that bad"

"Yes, Maria. I'm fine" Adam smile. Maria then touch his eye and he yell. "Argh! That hurts!"

"No, you are not fine! Murasaki, can you get some water for him?"

"Fine, fine" Murasaki sigh and walk back to the lake with a cloth. When the two kids stay alone in the cave, Maria didn't wait to complain about the black eye.

"Don't be so reckless! You know she's strong, don't go fighting someone stronger than you!" She yell at him.

"But-"

"No buts! What were you thinking?"

"... I just wanted to learn, that's all and she was eager to teach me"

"Oh, Adam..." Maria hug Adam. He blushed a little bit. "If you are doing that, make sure to not come back with bruises. It making me worried"

"I-I-I know... I-I be careful"

"Promise me?"

"Yes, promise you"

"... Good... Now... How did she hit you?"

"... Well... I..." Adam was embarrassed. "She slap me with her tail and then punched me"

"... Just like that?"

"She was too fast! I barely saw her move! She's cheating!"

"What do you expect from her?" Maria sigh. "You can't win"

"No! I will win! I will defeat her and prove her that I can protect us!"

"... You don't need to prove that to anybody"

"No, I need to prove it. I really need that" Adam look at Maria. " _If I can't protect her, then what I'm good for?_ " He thought.

Later that evening, Murasaki manage to get food for the kids, but it wasn't what Maria was expecting, she brought rats, some insects and even a snake. Maria watch as Murasaki put all the dead animal on top of tree bark and prepare to make a fire. Adam and Maria watch as Murasaki stare at the branches she gathers from the trees, almost like waiting for something.

"Hmm, Murasaki... What are you doing?" Adam asks.

"I'm about to make fire" She answers

"... I know but... Why are you staring at those branches?"

"I found out that after eating a lot of Aragami cores, I end up assimilating some of their abilities and not that long ago I discover that I can breathe fire"

"... You are kidding right?"

"Ow! Like a Dragon?!" Maria ask with excitement and Murasaki smile to herself, proudly.

"Of course. I'm that cool, Maria"

"You are the coolest!"

"... I admit that's kinda cool too, but why are we waiting?"

"Well... I don't really know how to control it yet so that's why I don't use it against the Aragami" Murasaki blush. "It's not like I know from the get-go"

"Huh, fair enough"

"Anyway, Kids. I'm going to teach you a couple of things while I figure this out" Murasaki grab the dead rat with excitement and a branch. "To eat a rat you first need to cut its stomach and take out its intestines"

"Eww! That's so gross!" Maria yell. "I don't want to eat rats"

"I got some apples too from a tree I found. Those are edible but I don't think those would fill you as much" Murasaki pointed out.

"Still, I refuse to eat a rat!" Maria express her disgust.

"You should eat it. There's not much else, every is pretty much gone and it's really difficult to come up with edible food for you and Adam. Please, Maria make an effort and... Ugh..." Murasaki then start coughing and set on fire the branches in front of her. Everyone remain in silence as they saw the fire in front of them "... Huh... That works"

"... Please, tell us when you are about to do that" Said Adam, concerned.

"Sorry..." The three of them had dinner in silence. Adam and Maria were eating what Murasaki brought them while she eat Cocoon Maiden she hunt not that long ago. Maria couldn't help but dislike her food, but she had no right to complain. While they eat, Adam couldn't help to comment on the atmosphere.

"Hey, this really does feel like we are some kind of family having dinner... Doesn't it?" Adam asks Maria. "Remember, when Mom make dinner and we eat in silence? It feels exactly like those moments, the only difference is that... I kinda feel safer"

"Me too. With Murasaki, we shouldn't fear the Aragami"

"I think it's the other way around. Aragamis fear me" She said.

"Hehe, you are right, you are really scary" Adam smile. "Just by showing your face they run away!"

"... What did you mean by that? Are you calling me ugly?!"

"N-No..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Call me ugly and I'll show you an ugly face!"

"... Pfff..." Maria look away, trying to not laugh at Murasaki's threat.

"What so funny?"

"N-Nothing. I imagine you bringing an even uglier face for some reason"

"... That doesn't make any sense"

"I know! But I don't know why I imagine that!"

"..." Murasaki and Adam stare at Maria and then at each other.

"She's weird sometimes, isn't she?"

"Not always, let her laugh. We've been so worried and with so many troubles than a laugh or two are good. It makes us forget about our problems"

"... I can't believe you talk like an adult, but you are just a kid"

"Dad told me a thing or two about life"

"... Yeah, well... My father was always working. He teach a few things but not that much..." Murasaki whisper. "I sometimes wonder how is he doing, now that I'm gone"

"Murasaki... About those God Eaters..." Maria wanted to ask about what happened earlier that day. Murasaki nodded, allowing her to make the question. "What they wanted from you?"

"They wanted to take me home"

"... Why didn't you accept?" Adam asks.

"It's complicated. I doubt you'll understand it"

"I bet I would," He said but Murasaki laughs at his ingenuity.

"No, you wouldn't. You might talk like an adult and understand a few things, but when it comes to my situation... I'm here because I deserve to be here... And I'm here, with you two, because I can't leave you two behind. I can't let kids on their own to die... I don't want kids to die, not when they still have a whole life ahead of them and... the right to live, even if this world is so messed up that is not letting us be happy" Murasaki hug herself and look down. "If I knew how messed up and how stupidly cruel it was... I would've ended my life a long time ago... Not that I didn't try... And the saddest part is that I can't do it because I'm such a coward... So don't tell me you'll understand my situation, because you don't. You are just too young to understand how I feel" Adam didn't know how to respond, he was speechless, Maria as well. They couldn't believe that Murasaki was actually depressed, almost suicidal.

"A-Are you alright?" He asks and Murasaki shakes her head.

"I... Yes. I just need a moment" She said, but didn't move at all "It's just that... I've been through a lot and I can't help but feel sad sometimes"

Maria grab Adam by the shirt and whisper to his ear.

" _She's really sad... We should cheer her up_ " She suggests.

" _I-I don't know how to do that. Besides, I don't think it would work on her. She's freaking me out now because of what she said. Do you understand what she means with all that?_ "

" _A little... But it's our turn to do something for her, so let's make her forget about all that sad stuff_ " She then walk to Murasaki. "Don't be so sad. You have us" Maria smile at her. "You are not alone" She tries to cheer her up and grab Adam's hand, dragging him with her and forcing him to help her. Adam was not really the kind of kid that could cheer someone up, not even an adult but he decided to give it a try, he didn't have anything to lose if he fails anyway.

"Ye-Yeah, this world is bad, but as long we stick together we can do anything. If you don't want to go back home it's okay, we don't need them. We can survive on our own!" Said Adam, trying to sound excited. "W-We can build our own house, our own personal hideout and we don't need to stick to anybody's rules!"

"Yes!" Maria agrees with him. Murasaki then look up to see the kids.

"Who needs Fenrir when here we are free? Sure, it's dangerous, but we can do whatever we want to do!"

"... That's true... I guess" Murasaki agree. "But it's no place for children and I'm taking a gamble with both of you"

"We will survive the outside world, Murasaki. As long we stick together!" Maria said with excitement. "We manage to survive before meeting you, we can do anything!"

"... Now you are exaggerating"

"Who cares? Let's be positive for once! You've been doing a lot for us, it's our turn to do something for you. We'll cheer you up!" Maria walk to Murasaki, grab her by the cheeks and force a smile on her. "That's better!" She laughs as she plays with Murasaki's face. "You are more beautiful when you smile"

"... Wh-What's gotten into you all of the sudden?" Murasaki blush. She was getting better so Adam decided to give her a little push.

"Beautiful it's a little too much for her. I don't think she's that cute to being with" He said and Murasaki instinctively stand up to argue about that statement. He smiles as he got her to get into a dumb argument.

"Oh, tell me you were not serious just now!" She yell.

"Yep, I was serious"

"How dare you?! I'm ten times cuter than you! The only one that is above us here is Maria. I mean, look at her! She a freaking angel!"

"I agree about Maria, but you are too old to be cute"

"*gasp* I'm not old!"

"Face it, you are getting older and older while Maria is getting cute by the second"

"You! I won't stand and let you call me old!"

As they argue, Maria laughs at Murasaki trying to convince him that she's still young enough to be called cute. Murasaki look at Maria and then Adam laugh too. She was struggling to understand why they were laughing into she stop and take a look at herself. She was arguing with kids about nonsense. Murasaki got a flashback of her time as a God Eater and how she messed up with her teammates, especially Lenka and Kota. As soon as she remember that, she joins the kids and laugh with them. It was like she was going back to those simpler times when to her everything was laugh and games and yet they had to put their lives in danger every single day. Murasaki smile as she felt somewhat refresh and nostalgic, wishing for those moments to play forever in her head... For her to be back and see her friends again. But she was not going back, she knew why, she has her reasons, a lot of them and yet...

"We did it! We make you laugh!" Maria smile.

"Yes... You did. Good job" Murasaki keep smiling. "Look at us, laughing like idiots in the forest... What a sight to behold"

"We kinda look like siblings laughing about nothing" Said Adam.

"Yeah... Siblings..." Maria then look at Murasaki. "That's it... She's our Big Sister, Adam"

"Pff, yeah right" Adam chuckled.

"Why not?"

"Well, because... I... Don't know" Adam didn't really find a way to argue about it.

"What do you say, Murasaki? Do you want to be our sister?" Maria asks with excitement. Murasaki was puzzled, she wasn't expecting that question at all and yet... She didn't think it twice. She was going to stay with them for a long time either way, so for the three of them to be kind of a family was not so crazy.

"There are not bad ideas in the post-apocalyptic world" Murasaki shrug. "Sure, I'll be your sister"

"Yay!"

"Well... Welcome to the family, I guess" Adam shrug.

"Hehehe, Let's try to survive together"

* * *

Once again in the cave, Murasaki lay against the wall, Maria was sleeping next to her, again using her tail as a pillow with Adam alongside her. Murasaki watches them sleep and enjoy the silence while looking at the light of the moon graceful entering the cave. She saw Maria's bible and pick it up. She was never a religious person, in fact, she doubt people believe in God considering the circumstances. Either way, she open it and goes through the pages, reading pieces of it just for curiosity. She come across a particular page that was folded, she unfold it and read it.

" _And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him... And power was given unto them over the fourth part of the earth, to kill with sword, and with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the earth._ " She read and then look at Maria. "Death... pale horse... It seems fitting. I thought all this talked about how God love people and all that crap, but it seems more gruesome than I was expecting... I mean, a black sun, blood moon, stars falling to the earth... Damn, this is crazy" Murasaki laugh as she close the book. "Why do you like this crap? It's no good for you... Although I'm a worse influence... Now I'm their sister, I guess. I have to make sure to not screw things up this time... I can't fail a second time... I won't fail a second time... I will protect them, even if it cost me my life... I won't fail"


	14. Ciel Alencon

_**I've been so busy and actually forgot to update XD Also, I'm playing God Eater 3 with friends almost every day. It's funny when we say something stupid and start laughing and get kill by Dromi. Yeah, good times. Anyway, I'll publish once a week. Also, I have the idea for a God Eater 3 fanfic, I just need to come up with the beginning. Enjoy it. Let me know what do you think so far.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13: Ciel Alençon**_

A week has passed since Kurumi's test, but she wasn't been able to get out to the battlefield. She was forced to rest until she was fully recovered. She didn't oppose that much, she proved that she can fight, even in her state so it was enough to stay as a God Eater. In the week that she spend in the Infirmary she received the visit from her entire Unit every single day. Nana brought her sandwiches and eat together while Romeo talk to her and told her of everything that's been happening, Gilbert visit her only to chat for a while, nothing worth mentioning, and Julius simply come to check on her condition. While she was in the Infirmary, she's been hearing Romeo and Nana talking about the girl that saved her from the Marduk, Murasaki Sakaki and they explain to her who she is and where she came from.

Kurumi was speechless after hearing the whole story and for a moment found herself smiling, glad that she wasn't a dream or a hallucination but a real person who saved her life. Kurumi felt in the need to thank her for that, but since Murasaki's location was unknown, she couldn't thank her. After the week ended Kurumi was able to leave the Infirmary and found herself walking through the Lobby. She decided to put on Fenrir's uniform, but change some things about it. She was against using a skirt so use pants from the male uniform and wear a white shirt, on top of her shoulder had the Uniform's jacket, it almost looked like a cape. Kurumi took a deep breath and enjoy the moment, she felt like a new person after her traumatizing near-death experience. She felt like she could take on any challenge the world throw at her.

"Kuroki, you are finally up. You make me so proud!" Kurumi's smile disappear as she hear Emil right behind her. She turn to see the Far East God Eater in front of her. This was a different kind of challenge that she couldn't take without losing her temper. "After that mission... I'm deeply in your debt. Please permit me to express my gratitude"

"... No, it's okay. That's not necessary at all" Kurumi back away a little but Emil get closer.

"Such grace! I see that you're more than just a superb fighter, but a person of good manners as well"

" _Are you ignoring me on purpose?_ " She thought.

"And that power... You just might be the sword to cut mankind free of the darkness that envelop us. I may fallen a step behind you... But this is one rival who will soon catch up!"

"Please, You are overreacting a lot... Wait? Rival?" Kurumi asks in confusion and shrug. She follow along with his speech. "Whatever, sure. Do your worst"

"Oh yes, my friend! Regrettably, it appear I must be returning to the Far East... However! The next time we meet, we shall see whose training has paid off! Until that day, dear friend!" Emil walk away and Kurumi sigh.

"Well... He's leaving at least" She mutter. "Thank God I don't have to deal with him anymore"

"Yeah" Sasha appear right next to Kurumi, making her jump. "But I'm the one that has to keep an eye on him every single day, so I'll say your "rivalry" is nothing compare to what I do"

"How long have you been here?!"

"Since Emil start talking. I'm surprised you didn't notice me at all"

"Well... Me too" Kurumi chuckle. "So, you are leaving too?"

"Yes, I actually complete my mission, kind of, and Emil was only here to help the Blood Unit until the new recruit arrive" Sasha explain. "Considering that the recruit is arriving tomorrow and we already fulfill our duties, we are leaving at the same time"

"Wait, we are getting a new member? Julius didn't told me that"

"I'm not surprised, today they announced that there was a new member coming tomorrow and all the details were given to the Unit's Captain just today" Sasha pat Kurumi in the left shoulder. "So... I'm glad to see you standing. After losing an arm, you are still going to fight. You are amazing"

"Thanks. I'm surprised you didn't come to visit me"

"Emil and I were not allowed to visit you, only official members of Blood. That's bullshit but whatever" Sasha then whisper to her ear. "Did they tell you about Murasaki?"

"Yes, they did. I'm glad she appear and save my ass. If it wasn't for her then I would be dead" Kurumi sigh. "Too bad she's not going back to the Branch"

"Yeah, too bad. I already talk with Dr. Sakaki and give him a report about what happened" Sasha keep whispering, making sure that nobody else hear her. "We actually learn a few things from our " _encounter_ " with her. She's evolving faster than expected, she's a type of Psion and she's actually taking care of two kids. The reason she's not going back is that she believes that she don't belong to the Branch anymore. In truth, she doesn't, but we want her back nonetheless. HQ should not know that she's still alive so... We are doing this under Fenrir's nose"

"Don't worry, if we find her, we'll try to bring her back. That's a promise"

"I'm sure you'll do. I'll go now, Good luck, Kurumi, You're gonna need it. Just make sure to not get eaten" Sasha give her a handshake and leave. Kurumi smile and see her, and Emil, leave Friar.

* * *

The next day, Julius was heading to Doctor Rachel's Office but stopped right in front of the Lobby's elevator. He turn around and saw a very familiar face. A face that he hasn't seen in a while. He smile as he saw Ciel Alençon right behind him.

"It's been quite a while. I assume you are no longer Dr. Rachel's attendant?" He asks, he already knew the answer to his question, but he wanted to hear it from her. Ciel didn't wait to answer diligently.

"No, sir. I've only recently been given a new assignment. I have been commanded to serve in the Blood Special Forces Unit. I'm glad to see you again, Julius. Captain" She said, almost without emotion, but he could tell that Ciel was really happy to see him again.

"I'm glad to see you again too, Ciel. I'm heading to Dr. Rachel's Office, the rest of Blood Unit is right there. Let's go" Julius and Ciel took the elevator and head right to Dr. Rachel's Office. Once they get inside, they saw the whole team, waiting. Ciel's eyes wander around and look at each one of the members. She didn't think too much of them until her eyes landed on Kurumi. Her eyes widen when she saw that she lacked an arm. Kurumi notice her staring at her arm so move to the side. Ciel look away from her and focus on introducing herself to the team. "Unit, this is our new recruit... It's all yours" He said to Ciel and give her space.

"Please, allow me to introduce myself" She said and take a step forward. "My name is Ciel Alencon. As of today, I am a member of Blood. And proud to serve. I too was raised at the Magnolia Compass Orphanage. Julius and O both learned to be soldiers and God Eaters under Dr. Rachel's tutelage. I've had extensive training in military tactics and strategy as well as special operations. I hope my knowledge can be put to good use. Um... That is all" She look away from the Unit, feeling like she give them too much background about her. She felt a little embarrassed and tense, she doesn't even know them or if they are trustworthy. Rachel notice her trouble expression and calm her down.

"Please, Ciel, there's no need to remain so tense. Welcome to Blood. We are so proud to count you among us" Rachel then speak to everyone in the room. "Finally, all of our cadets have been gathered together. Your powers pulse with your heart. You will become leaders. Far beyond the elite of God Eaters, you will be the very saviors of all humanity. Julius..." She give Julius permission to speak.

"Blood Special Forces will now shift its focus to tactical cohesion. To that end, I will promote one among us to Vice Captain. Their task will be to oversee Blood's growth into a truly unified whole. With exceptional combat abilities, a dedication to their allies, and awakened Blood Power... Kurumi Kuroki, you are the most suitable candidate" He announces and Kurumi couldn't believe what he was actually saying. "Will you accept the position of Vice Captain?"

"M-Me?" She asks. "B-But I-"

"You prove to be more than qualified to fight the Aragami, you put your allies security above your own and manage to awaken to your power in the most difficult situation. There's no need for me to say that you make me, and this Unit, proud"

"I-I-I don't know what to say..." Kurumi blush and smile at Julius. "Th-Thanks. I accept the responsibility"

"Wow! Vice Captain? So cool!" Said Nana.

"The ideal choice really" Said Gilbert. "Romeo's unreliable and Nana's... well... Nana"

"Oh shut up, Gil! You're way worse than me!" Romeo didn't wait to pick a fight with Gil.

"Yeah, I don't think so. You stand too far from the enemy, you miss, and then you call yourself a crack shot"

"Oh, look who's talking, Mister Charge-Into-Everyone's-Line-of-Fire... guy... Yeah!"

"Who's everyone?!" Gilbert and Romeo were arguing and Nana was right in the middle of them.

"Not me, actually..." Nana take a step back.

"Me, you idiot! Duh!"

"... As you can see, team cohesion is still quite worrying. I trust you'll bring them together" Julius explain to Kurumi.

"So... I'm the one who has to make them work together as a team... Tough, but not impossible... I guess. I'll do my best, Captain"

"Excellent, but you'll need some help. Ciel" Julius then bring Ciel into the conversation. "Together with the Vice Captain, you will help to unify the Blood Unit"

"Understood, Sir" Ciel accept the mission without hesitation.

"I expect the same of you three" Julius look at the rest of Blood but they didn't respond. They all look away from him. "I want you all to fight as one mind, each in perfect sync"

"It will take some time, but we'll get it done" Said Kurumi. "Now then, if there's nothing else to say, I believe we are done for now, right Captain?"

"Indeed, dismiss" Julius walk off the office and everybody did the same.

Kurumi was the last one on getting out of the Office, as soon she did, she found herself wondering what to regarding her teammates. She knew they are not that hostile to each other, but the real problem is between Gilbert and Emil, Nana was fine but she needs help during battle, Gilbert really charge forward and Romeo does stay behind, making some of the mission really difficult. Kurumi herself has flaws too, maybe even worse than the rest, but she has to start thinking like a leader and less like a soldier. She was given a position of power and she has to think more carefully about each action. She think that it was a pain in the ass, but she can't get rid of this now, she accepts the position and has to deal with it.

" _I wonder how long I can last without blowing up and doing something really stupid,_ " She thought. " _I'm the Vice Captain now, I need to act like one and be the one that at least keeps order in the Unit... But how am I suppose to do that?_ " While she think about it, she didn't notice Ciel, standing right next to her.

"Vice Captain?" She pat her in the shoulder and Kurumi blink, getting out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Ciel. Sorry, I was distracted" Kurumi sigh. "I'm trying to get use to the idea of being the Vice Captain now. It's happening so fast and I just got out of the Infirmary" As she say that, Ciel look at Kurumi's missing arm.

"It's about your arm?"

"Yeah, I lost it to a Marduk. The Son of a bitch eat my arm but I manage to stab him in the eye. Well, an arm for an eye, it wasn't so bad after all. Although I would've liked to leave him completely blind, the next time I'll kill it for sure... But anywayyy, what do you need from me?"

Oh, yes. I sincerely hope we can do all that is expected of us"

"I really hope we can. It will be tough, but I think we can do this. How about we continue this in another place? The hallway is not really a place to be talking" Kurumi suggest. "That and I really want to sit down"

"Fine, let's go to the garden" Ciel suggest and they take the elevator. There was a heavy silence inside, mainly because Ciel looked like she wanted to make a question but didn't know how to.

"... If you want to ask something, do it. I'm not going to get mad, but it bothers me that you stay quiet when in reality you actually want to say something" Said Kurumi while staring at the door. Ciel look down and follow Kurumi's advice.

"If it's not improper, Vice Captain, I have a question I'd like to ask... How many combat operations have you participate in since joining the Blood Unit?"

"Huh... I thought it was another kind of question" Kurumi mutter. The elevator reaches the Garden and they walk right in, as they walk Kurumi answer Ciel's question. "To be honest, I lost count of it. But I did at least three missions a day, I've been here for almost a month and lost count of it"

"I see. It would be a great help if you could tell me a precise number" They both sit on the bench and Kurumi think in a way to answer her.

"You are asking too much, but if I have to say... not that many but also, not so few... You could say that I have some experience, but not enough to consider myself an expert on the field. Just like the rest of the cadets, I have a lot to learn"

"I see, so you don't have much first-hand battle experience just yet. Neither do I... Thus, beginning in our next sortie, we will focus on advancing Blood's tactical cohesion. Do you have anything you'd like to ask of me, Vice Captain"

"I think you pretty much give me all the information I need when you introduce yourself, but I have a few things I really need to know... You and Julius know each other, for how long?"

"We were raised together at the Magnolia Compass Orphanage. Dr. Rachel was our caretaker. Under her we learned practical knowledge and pride as God Eaters. It is really thanks to her that I serve as one of Mankind's defenders. Some may think of our task as a burden, but I do not. I suspect you are much the same"

"True. I actually don't think of it as a burden but to a way to help the people... Also, my parents were God Eaters, people are expecting me to be like them or even better. I don't think I'll be as good, but I'll try, mostly because I have something I want to do, a duty that I want to fulfill and I will not stop until I get it"

"Your parents must be really proud of you"

"I want to believe that... I really want to" Kurumi quickly change the subject and focus on Ciel. The less she think about her parents, the better. "So, back to you, What are you trained in?"

"Various martial arts, a broad selection of weapons, as well as sabotage, espionage, and assassination" Ciel give her a list of what she was good at. Kurumi close her eyes and took a deep breath.

" _Holy shit, she's a fucking spy_ " She thought. " _I better not get in her bad side_ " Ciel keep talking.

"But all that is nothing compared to the combat seen by those on the front lines"

"Yes, I believe that none of that actually serves a purpose in hunting Aragami" Said Kurumi. "But you can improve"

"Thanks. I may not have much combat experience, but I hope I can contribute my tactical knowledge to our team. Erm, in this situation... Um... I'm sorry. How can I put this?" Ciel took a moment. "Our abilities may complement each other... if you understand my meaning. Perhaps I can amend some of your shortcomings and you can... Ah! S-Sorry, that was rather rude. My apologies, I am not well versed in social conversation"

"... I already notice that. You speak like a soldier and nothing more. Keep calm and take your time. Just think before you talk. Words will come out naturally"

"Th-Thanks for the advice, Vice Captain. By the way, would you look over this document I've prepared?" She hand her some papers. "I analyzed everyone's combat data until this point and devised a training regimen" Kurumi look at the document and it was actually really detailed. "I did all this before arriving at Friar, I manage to look at everyone's record but I wasn't aware of your current condition. I was told you were hospitalized but not that you lost the arm"

"It's okay, let's see..." Kurumi take a quick look at it, the document was really detailed. "It's... too much information and as for the training regimen... what?" Kurumi read it quickly and then look at Ciel. "Is this correct?"

"Yes. Every 24 hours period contains 8 hours for sleep, 2 for eating, and 4 for undertaking our operations. That leaves 4 hours for physical combat readiness training and the final 6 for classroom study. Also, if you'll look here, I've designed individual training routines for each member. They may not be 100% accurate, but I believe using them will improve the team's combat capability"

"I see... " Kurumi then look at Romeo's page. " _Damn, Romeo got the worst part... I kinda feel bad for him... But its Romeo so I don't really care_ " She thought. She look at her page and it was the most normal training of them all.

"I believe that's all for now. Thank you for your time, Vice Captain" Ciel stand up and walk away, leaving Kurumi alone.

"Well, I have bad news for Romeo... Although this leave us without free time... Nah, I think it's good enough. It will help us to improve. I better talk with Julius about the Training regimen"


	15. Read me!

**PLEASE, READ IT!**

This is an important message for everyone that's following me and my stories. I want to take this out and let you all know why I stop updating the stories. (This message will be in every single story I write that's not complete)

To be honest with all of you, I want to keep going, I really want to, but lately, I've been into another project that requires more of my attention. On top of that, I've been going out a lot more, now I have a girlfriend (I'm not presuming, just so you know), and I'm searching for a new job, a better one because I'm not getting paid enough for what I'm doing :/

My life is not really a mess, but I'm in a process of "transition". I'm thinking about the future and what I want to do, my hobbies and a lot of stuff that I stop doing. For example, I'm not watching anime anymore (Mainly because I hate Isekais and there's nothing new lately... Besides My Hero Academia, I really can't wait for season 4 this year!).

Now you might be thinking, "you must have some space there to write fanfic" and I actually have it time to focus on one fanfic, maybe even two, but not really too much for the rest. I've been reading my own fics and realized that a lot of them are long or are set to be really long, like my Persona 5 fanfic, as well God Eater that I actually have around ten chapters already done, but I'm too lazy to search any grammar errors and update it. Now, the really, and I mean REALLY, obvious pick is the Persona 5 fanfic, why? It the only one that a lot of people are expecting and God Eater, because that's actually a favorite of mine.

I really wanted to keep the MCU fic going but... I think I'm not living up to what people really want, I think I might fail to meet their expectations and after watching Avengers Endgame, I realized the flaws on my story, more than I actually wanted to accept. I want to write something good, something that you all want to look forward to it and I found myself scared to not meet those expectations.

I know, it's a fanfic, sure, but... the reason I always do fanfics about Original Characters is that I want to write an original story myself. I admit I put myself in this mess. Creating story after story because of the hype was not the best thing to do. That and people not giving me a lot of reasons to keep writing a story that nobody is reading, sometimes I think that I'm wasting my time...

That would be that. The reason I'm not around is time and I can only focus on TWO stories. For now, Persona 5 stand first on my list and that would be the one I'll be focusing most of the time, God Eater being second. If I happen to finish one of them quickly then probably I'll go for the rest... Or that's what I'll like to say. It all depends on what will happen to my time, who knows.

I want you all to know that I appreciate the support you all have been giving me, the goods, the bads, the... insults (for some reason), and the fanboys that trashed on a couple of my old stories. I really love to be part of all of these fandoms and the stories and fics that people create. It's beautiful to look at, yeah, even the weird ones, we all at one point read those... Still, it doesn't matter the kind of content, the creator put his/her love and effort into these stories and you have to respect the people that create content for your entertainment, for free, spending time writing a story people will love, expecting nothing in return but words of praise and constructive criticism, to be better, to deliver something better.

When I first started, I was clueless, but now I've come to know a lot and appreciate more the fanfictions. And the best part is those fans that really get involved in your story, those you come to think of as "fans" or "friends".

I'll finish here before rambling about things.

I want you all to message me about this. I want to know if any of you (besides the followers of Persona 5 fanfic) are interested in me keep writing the other stories. If there's decent feedback then I will do my best to finish with Persona 5 or God Eater and focus on the rest. Please, I want to know what do you think about the story you are following and if you want me to continue it. If there are not enough people that reply, then I'll take that as a no and stop, those stories will not be continued. It sound rough, but I do want to know how much people care about these stories.

One last thing. If you really want me to keep writing the MCU fanfic, then let me know what you would like to see and please... I want criticism. I feel like nobody actually gives me a good critic of the story so far. I want to deliver something good.

Anyway, that's all. I hope I get some replies. I'm sorry for the lack of content, but it's also my fault for creating a lot of fics. See you all later and again, thank you all for the support.

 _ **-The Reaper Only**_


	16. Bonding

_**So, about the Fanfics. I've come up with a schedule and I will focus on only four fanfics. The rest are done for, forget about them.  
Look, I'll update each Tuesday and I will focus on only one fic per week. The order will be this (It's actually in order from longest to shortest, except the last two):  
**_

 _ **-Our Lives Will Change Forever  
-The Jester of the Family  
-Persona: The Shadow Hunters  
-The True Eater of Gods**_

 _ **A Fanfic per week. I know it will take time for your favorite fics to come out, but I'm working to deliver them earlier. As soon as I finish a chapter I jump to the other, using my free time to finish them. For example, If I have a new chapter of p5 fanfic and at the same time I have p4 fanfic already done, I will update those two stories the same day and the next week I'll update the next on the list and so on. Of course, it will take a couple of weeks until I'll get used to the schedule, but it will work.**_

 _ **At first, this chapter was going to be out next week, but considering that I had it already done then I decided to upload it now with my Persona fanfic. Enjoy it and thank to all the readers that support this story! :D Tell me what do you think about it so far!**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 14: Bonding_**

As much Murasaki wanted to stay in the forest, she knew that she couldn't. They need to keep moving to not attract unwanted attention, she wanted to avoid the bigger Aragami, as well as Sasha and the God Eaters. Murasaki took Maria and Adam to the subway tunnels, once there they walk through the tunnels, searching for a suitable safe place for them to stay, either for a short while or for as long as they wanted. Murasaki thought that the tunnels were safe enough, she hasn't seen any Aragami in these tunnels when she goes back to the city ruins so they might be avoiding them, only God knows why. Before going into the darkness of the tunnels, Murasaki light up a torch to illuminate their path, she could see in the darkness, but the kids couldn't so she had to make it easy for them to travel in the darkness and not trip over anything or the rusty rails. The three walked for hours in the tunnels, walking slowly and silently, if there was an Aragami they didn't want to alert it of their presence. Maria was holding Murasaki's left hand while Adam grab Maria's hand. None of them let go of each other. After a while, Murasaki stop and look at a broken iron door at the side of the tunnel. She gets closer to it take a look inside. The kids didn't leave her side. Murasaki gets inside and found an old, and dusty, a room that it seems to be used for the worker to repair the rails because it was full of tools that haven't been touch in decades, they were rusted and covered in dust. There was another door, but lead to another tunnel so it look like the "maintenance" room connect to both tunnels.

"This room wasn't in the map" She whispers. "Weird that this room didn't appear in this map. A maintenance room should be marked down, unless this map is older, meaning that this thing is outdated"

"Outdated?" Adam asks. "Are we really safe with that thing?"

"Don't worry. It's not that bad. Let's keep going" They keep going to the other tunnel and unexpectedly found that the ceiling had fallen and blocked the tunnel. Before Murasaki suggest to go back to the other tunnel, she found another door that might be leading to another maintenance room. She went in and she was right, but this room was clearly used... but it was not a pretty sight to behold. The walls were all scratched and written on with screwdrivers, all the tools were scattered around the floor and there was blood everywhere. Someone used to live there. Murasaki tell the kids to close their eyes, to not look at the room, she then read one of the messages of the wall that caught her attention, it said: " ** _Dad never came for us... He abandon us_** ". It was easy to imagine a kid, or a teenager hiding in that room, waiting for his or her father to come back, who knows how long he waited. Murasaki then looks at a pink blanket in a corner of the room, full of blood. Murasaki got closer, telling the kids to stay away for a moment. She slowly moves the blanket and her eyes widen as she saw a horrible reality. The corpse of a baby, rotting away with the ants and cockroaches feeding on what was left.

"Wh-What is it?" Adam asks and Murasaki quickly hides the body with the blanket again. She felt sick for a moment and the image of the dead baby was not only making her uncomfortable but it manages to make her feel sick to the point she wanted to throw up, something she had never felt in this form. This tell her that she was still human to some degree, very much human.

"Nothing... Let's keep going" She lied to them and drag them out of the room, none of them question her and keep walking.

Murasaki took them out of that room, to the next tunnel. They walked down the tunnel and didn't took them long to reach the next station and unfortunately for them, the tunnel beyond the station was blocked with debris. Murasaki help the kids to get in the platform and they start exploring, not getting too far away from each other. Murasaki walk to the stairs that lead to the exit and saw it was blocked by more debris. Adam walks to the old bathrooms, he open the door of the men's bathroom and the entire room was wrecked, the ceiling gives in and there was nothing left of it. Maria look at the big white wall next to the tunnel, right in front of the platform. She notices a couple of old paint can. Looks like someone wanted to paint in the white space and could never do it. After the three of them finish looking around the area, they gather in the platform.

"All right, it looks like this station is a dead end. There's debris everywhere, even in the men's bathroom. Oddly enough, the woman's bathroom is fine" Murasaki shrug. "That aside, this place is huge and I was thinking that we MIGHT turn this into a good place to live in. I just need to find the generator and give the station some power to turn on the lights"

"That or we could make a fire" Adam point out.

"That's good too. So, what do you say? I know it's not a luxury, but it's better than the cave and it's underground, we can hide here"

"But, what if the ceiling falls and trap us here?" Maria asks a very good question.

"True, but aside from the tunnel, looks like that all this happens because a building falls down. The exit is blocked with debris too, and it looked like a building just fall. Still, I can make this place a worthy hiding place"

"If you think that you can turn this awful looking place into a dream house, I won't stop you from trying, but as soon this place looks like it could collapse, we run away" Said Adam.

"Deal" Murasaki pat Adam's head. "Now then... let's see what we can find" Murasaki take another look around, but didn't find too much. The place was empty, there was nothing worth using. Meanwhile, Maria stares at the white wall, an idea crosses her mind and smile. Maria proceeds to inspect the paint cans, they were closed and never were opened. She tries to open one of the cans, but she couldn't do it. Adam saw what she was trying to do and ask her what she was doing.

"I want to paint a mural" She answers and Adam look at her with intrigue.

"Why?"

"If we are going to stay here, can't we at least make it more charming? It's too... cold"

"Cold?"

"Too dark"

"Ah... I see. Well, go ahead" He said and Maria keep trying to open the can, but she couldn't do it. She then give it to Adam to see if he could open it, he gives it a try but the result was the same, he couldn't open it. "Tch, this is hard! I think its glued"

"What are you two doing?" Murasaki look at the cans, she take the one that Adam was holding and open it up without trouble. "You just had to pull up the cap"

"We were doing that!" Adam yell. "It was just too hard for us"

"Yeah, yeah..." Murasaki look at the paint inside the can, it was blue. "So... You want to paint?"

"Yes!" Maria then grab the paintbrush that was with the cans. "We'll give this place color!"

"Alright..." Murasaki open the rest of the cans and leave them next to the wall. "Here they are, go nuts. I'm taking a little nap for a moment" Murasaki walk to the benches and lay down for a while. Maria grab the paintbrush and was about to paint. Adam stand next to her, watching her choosing the color. He look for a moment at Murasaki laying down.

"Maria, how about you use it to draw something. You like to draw"

"Right! But what I can draw? I don't know what to draw" Maria cross her arms. "Hmmm... I haven't drawn something in a while"

"... How about...?" Adam looks around until his eyes landed on Murasaki, specifically on her tail. "An animal, a lizard maybe"

"Hmmm, maybe, but I don't know how to draw a lizard" Maria then look at Murasaki. "I think I know what to draw... Can you help me?"

"I don't draw"

"Today you'll draw. Today, we are artists!" She picks a color and start drawing. Adam shrug and pick up a brush.

"Okay, let's see what come out of it"

* * *

Murasaki spends a while sleeping on the bench, it wasn't until she starts to roll around and fall off the bench that she finally wakes up. She stands up quickly and looks around, expecting something to pop up, something to attack her but nothing happens, she realizes she just fall off from the bench and laugh to herself. " _Oddly enough I sleep like a rock. It's been a while since I sleep like that_ " She thought. Murasaki stretches and looks at the kids painting something in the wall. She was a little curious so she approach but Maria stop her.

"Wait! It's not ready yet!" She said.

"What? I just wanted to see" Murasaki get closer, but Adam stop her too.

"We are working here, stay behind the white line" He pointed at her with his brush. Murasaki looks down and there wasn't a white line.

"There are no white lines here"

"Imagine it," He said and go back to painting.

"It's a surprise, turn around and don't look!" Maria chuckled. "I want you to be amazed"

"Pfff, alright, alright..." She turns around and crosses her arms. "It's not like you are Leonardo Da Vinci painting the freaking Mona Lisa, I bet I'm gonna love it regardless"

"... Who's Leonardo Da Vince?" Adam stops painting only to asks her that. Maria also asks.

"Who's Mona Lisa?"

"... Just keep painting" Murasaki look away and decided to play along with them for a while.

She smile and laugh to herself, she was feeling kinda nostalgic. It remind her when she was bothering Soma with some nonsense she can no longer remember, she can't really remember what they were doing when they were younger... She can barely remember his face, she's holding to the last memory she had of him... Him sleeping in her bed as she walks away to never return. Murasaki felt guilty, she was depressing herself by thinking about Soma, thinking about her last moments with him. She couldn't spend a day without making herself somewhat miserable and/or guilty about something. She wonders what would Soma say if he saw her like this... Would he still love her, even if she stops being human? She tries to distract herself and talk to the kids while facing the other side of the station.

"So... I'm allowed to guess what you are drawing?" She asks, Maria and Adam whisper to each other and laugh a little.

"I guess you can, but we'll punish you if you get it wrong," Said Maria.

"That's right. We are going to make you drink the paint!" Adam laugh.

"No, that's gross!" Maria laugh. "Something else, something funnier," Maria thought for a second and come up with something else. "I know! Let's make her play Hide and Seek!"

"Good enough. But I get the feeling she'll win" Adam smirk. "I bet she has a good nose"

"I'm not a dog, Adam... but yes, I do have a good nose" Murasaki shrug. "I guess it's a deal. I'll play with you if I lose. Now let's see... It must be something really embarrassing... Hmmm... It has to be a cute animal"

"Hahaha, wrong" Maria laugh. "It's something better!"

"What could be better than a cute animal? I swear, this world needs more cute animals or at least more cute Aragamis... I bet those would be more tasty, like sugar. Mmmm, only by thinking on that it makes me drool... I really miss sugar" Murasaki was getting excited. "When I get out to look for good I'll try to find sugar too, candys, something!"

"I doubt you'll find them" Said Adam, bring her back to reality. "You can try though"

"Mom used to say that sugar is bad for teeths" Said Maria.

"I can grow new backs, I don't care" After she says that, Maria and Adam take a few steps back from the wall, looking at what they have drawn.

"... It's kinda embarrassing that I had to help you with this" Said Adam.

"But you enjoy it too" Maria smile, Adam blush and look away.

"Ye-Yes, just because you asked" He mutter.

"Murasaki, it's done! Turn around!" Maria gives her permission.

Murasaki turns around with her eyes closed. She opens them up and looks at the wall. She was surprised at what she was seeing, she wasn't even expecting they'll be drawing such a thing at all. Murasaki walks to the wall to get a better look. She was looking a drawing of herself, she could tell it was her because of the hair, the tail and the wings coming out of her back. Next to her was Maria and Adam, the three of them were smiling and grabbed by the hands, there was also an Aragami in the drawing, but it looked dead. The drawing was not that good, it was expected, but it surprises her that they'll waste the paint on this. On top of that, below the drawing, there was something written: "Thanks for saving us, we love you". Murasaki smile, feeling something she hasn't felt before. It feels like joy but stronger, like love but it goes beyond that.

"You like it?" Adam asks, somewhat impatient. "Come on, don't just stand there, say something"

"I love it" She answers. "I... I actually love it"

"Murasaki, are you crying?"

"Wh-What?" She touches her cheek, just now feeling the tears coming out of her eyes. "S-Sorry, I'm really sorry... I'm just too happy"

"... That's not what I was expecting it to happen" Adam whisper to Maria. "Isn't she overreacting?"

"Maybe a little bit" Maria shrug. "Murasaki, I wanted to do something nice for you because you've done so much for us. It's not too much, but I think it-" Murasaki then hug Maria out of nowhere, she grab Adam with her tail and bring him closer to hug her too.

"What's gotten into you all of the sudden?!" Adam yelled. "Your hug is too strong!"

"Thank you!" She said out loud. "I love you both too!" Adam and Maria look at each other and then at Murasaki. They didn't know why she was acting like that, but they didn't care, she loves what they have done for her so it was worth the work they did.

"No, thanks to you" Adam smirk.

"We owe you a lot. I hope that one day we could repay you somehow"

"There's no need for that. Just by having you two here is more than enough"


	17. Distress Call

_**Next chapter is where things go wild XD**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15: Distress Call**_

Kurumi was looking at her terminal, reading her message without apparent interest. Most of the mails she received were either from Romeo whining about Ciel's training regimen, Gilbert talking behind Romeo's back and Nana inviting her to eat. Kurumi was struggling, she didn't knew how to deal with those three and making them work as a team. She wanted to yell and tell them to stop and grow up, but she couldn't do it, she wanted to approach them in a more nicer way, she has to. If everything fails, she will give them hell and force them to work together, one way or the other. Kurumi ended up ignoring almost all of Romeo and Gilbert message and focus on Nana, agreeing to have lunch with her in the end. Before she closes her mailbox, an email arrives, it was from Yuno. Kurumi hesitates for a moment but end up reading the mail.

" _Are you alright? I hear that you were hospitalized! What happened?! Please, respond to me as soon as you read this!_ " Kurumi stare at the message. She didn't want to answer, she didn't want to tell her what happen but she'll know sooner or later. Kurumi sends her a mail to calm her down.

" _I'm fine, Yuno. Actually, I took a big hit and... I lost an arm_ " Kurumi write but was struggling to continue. She erases the last sentence and writes something else instead. " _Let's talk when we see each other again. Don't worry about me, focus on your job. I'm fine_ " Kurumi sends her the mail and walk away from the terminal. She saw her Unit gathering in the Lobby and join them. She walk to Julius.

"Vice Captain, I wasn't expecting you" Said Julius.

"I was looking at the terminal just now. Why are you gathering here?" She asks.

"I was about to tell them about the result of their training of the last week" Said Ciel.

" _Oh God, here we go,_ " Kurumi thought. "So, you didn't call me for that?"

"There's no need. I was planning on speaking with you later because there's something I want to discuss with you in private" Ciel explained.

" _Oh Fuck... I get the feeling that I'm going to get scolded for some reason_ " Kurumi thought. Before Ciel could talk to the rest of the Unit, a siren alert everyone in the lobby.

" **There's an open-channel distress call coming in. Hold on, connecting now!** " Said Fran through the speaker. Everyone hear the distress call " **This is the 2nd Satellite Base. I think a psion just appeared on our radar, 30 km North-Northeast! It looks to be leading a group of other Aragami as well. Requesting immediate assistance!** "

"A Psion, huh?" Kurumi whisper. "That's a problem"

" **This is an emergency communique to all Blood members! We have a possible Psion sighting. Location is consistent with the signal. This is an emergency mobilization. Localize and destroy** " Fran informs.

"There's no time to lose them, Julius. Let's go" Said Kurumi.

"Agreed. It's time to do as we do best. Blood, move out!"

* * *

The Blood Unit was on the helicopter heading north. From above they could see the 2nd Satellite Base and further away they saw the city ruins where the Psion was roaming around. While they fly toward their objective, Julius whisper to Kurumi in the ear.

"Kurumi, I want you to take the lead" He said. "As Vice Captain not only you'll have authority but you'll also give your teammates orders that they'll need to follow. I want to see how you do. I saw that before leaving Friar you read about the Psion we are about to face"

"Yes, I read about it and I actually have an idea of what we could do"

"Excellent. Speak to them, let them know" He allows her to speak freely to her teammates. Kurumi took a deep breath and stand up.

"Alright, listen up. I have something to say" Kurumi caught everyone's attention. "I know that this mission will go as usual, we'll go, kill the thing and go back home, but in reality, a Psion is not a laughing matter. It's not like the other Aragamis and you know it. That's why I'll address the big elephant in the room... Julius aside, none of us have actual experience in dealing with a Psion. It will call for help, it will control others Aragami, it will try and mess with our God Arcs, but with our Blood abilities, we can take care of that. I'm sure you all are asking yourself, _Where I'm getting at with all this?_ Simple, I have a plan, simple but useful. This Psion is called Yan Zhi, and it's a Chi You variation, so it will pretty much act like one most of the time. We are six so we'll split into two groups of three, one group will focus on the Psion, the other will deal with the Aragami that try to protect it. Like they say: Divide and conquer"

"Simple enough," Said Gilbert. "What about the teams?"

"Julius, Gilbert and I will fight the Psion. Romeo, Nana and Ciel will deal with the others" Kurumi look at Ciel. "I'm taking into consideration that you have less experience than any of us, so it will be stupid to send you against the Psion. Julius and Gilbert are the one with more experience in the field so I trust them to take on the Psion, I'll help them. Nana, Romeo, Ciel, I want you to destroy the Aragami that try to get in our way. We don't want any of them to protect him" Kurumi then look at Julius, waiting for him to say something. He stands up and applauds.

"Good Vice Captain, we'll go with that plan. The Yan Zhi is not too much of a problem, but if we let it call for more help we'll be surpassed in number by the Aragami. Let's do our best and try to finish the fight as quickly as possible. Are you all ready?"

"Yes!" Everyone said.

"Good! We are almost here, prepare yourself!"

The helicopter landed briefly, the Blood Unit jumps down and separate as soon the helicopter fly away. Everyone was receiving information from Fran through their earpieces, she informs them that there is a small group of God Eater fighting the Psion, these God Eater appear to be in the satellite base when the psion sighting was confirmed. Kurumi, Julius and Gilbert head north, right where the Psion was; meanwhile Nana, Romeo and Ciel head to the northeast to ambush the Aragami. Kurumi stop as soon she had visual on the Psion, it was surrounded by a big group of Zhou Wangs, Ogretails variants and the small group of God Eaters were there, struggling, there was only three of them and the leader, a girl wearing white clothes, looks like to be the only one with experience. Kurumi and her group hide behind a building and watch the fight unfolding. The other group arrive and hide, they were right behind the group of Aragami. The psion activates its Bias Field and the God Eater's God Arcs stop working.

Julius makes the signal and Ciel was the first on attacking. She shoots at the Zhou Wangs to get their attention which was really effective, Nana and Romeo appear and make sure to drive the Zho Wangs away from the God Eaters. The Yan Zhi, on the other hand, didn't bother with the Blood Unit, the Aragami focus on the God Eaters that couldn't defend themselves, their God Arcs were not responding thanks to the Psion's Bias Field. The Yan Zhi was about to attack, but Gilbert comes out and throw his spear at the Yan Zhi, it went right through its chest and the Psion roar in pain. Kurumi and Julius run as fast as they could to the Psion, Julius attack it to the right while Kurumi attack to the left, they didn't give the Psion time to react or defend itself. They both manage to break its wings and the Psion fall to its knees. Gilbert retrieves his God Arc and joins the attack with Julius and Kurumi. They didn't wait or stop, they went all out against the Psion. The Zhou Wangs try to go back and protect the Psion, but Nana smashes them with her hammer, Romeo slays them without mercy and Ciel outsmarts them by closing their path and shooting with precision at their weak points.

In a matter of seconds, the Yan Zhi was defeated and the Zhou Wangs fall instantly. The Blood Unit walk to the group of God Eaters. Julius help them to stand up and their leader was the first on speaking up.

"Thanks for the assist, but who the heck are you all?" She asks, with a bit of surprise and hostility. They couldn't blame her, Blood wasn't part of the Far East Branch and it didn't really assist the Branch. It's relatively a new group.

"My apologies" Julius bow. "I am Julius Visconti, Captain of Fenrir's Blood Special Forces Unit. We were summoned by an open channel distress signal from this location"

"Ah, of course" She nodded. "I'm Alisa Ilinichina Amiella of Cradle. We're an independent unit with the Far East Branch. Um... Thanks for coming to our aid"

"It's our pleasure" Julius nodded. Alisa look at the entire Blood Unit, the members were talking to each other, except Kurumi who was extracting the Psion's core. Alisa stare at Kurumi for a moment and notice that she had no left arm under her jacket, which makes her a little worried. "What's wrong?" Julius notice her staring at Kurumi

"N-No, it's just... is she alright?" Alisa point at Kurumi. "I couldn't help but notice she has no arm. I've never seen a God Eater capable of wielding a God Arc with one hand"

"She's fine. My Vice Captain is a very capable person, she definitely surpasses all of our expectations" Said Julius with proud. " As a matter of fact, she's was the one leading this mission, she did an excellent job"

"You all did an excellent job," Said Alisa. "We were struggling with that Psion but you appear and took care of it like if it was nothing. I have to admit that Blood does live up as a Special Force Unit" Kurumi walk away from the Psion and speak with Julius.

"Julius, I got the core. Looks like there are no more Aragami around and the other God Eaters are safe. We should go back"

"Agreed, I'll call for extraction" Julius then look at Alisa. "We'll take you to the Satellite Base"

"It's fine. We'll stay here to inspect the area. Thanks"

"Very well. Farewell, Miss Amiella" The Blood Unit walk away, leaving Alisa and the other God Eaters behind.


End file.
